Part of Your World
by geminisonic
Summary: Big Four Fanfic. Rapunzel is on a quest with her adopted sister, Merida. She is determined to find out who she is and who saved her years ago. On that quest, an unlikely friendship with a boy named Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless, help them uncover what happened to her so many years ago. And when she finally meets the man who saved her, she's astounded to find he never truly left.
1. Prologue

**Oh wow, I never thought I'd do a crossover but I have to say I am so excited right now. I've seen so much art work and fan made videos and stories of the Big Four and I just couldn't help but get in on it. So I wrote a story. **

**I am mostly in the Ironman and Grimm section, but just recently did a ROTG fanfic and loved it so much I had to do more with Jack Frost. **

**Keep in mind, I have not really read many stories with the Big Four, just excerpts. I do this so I can think of my own story lines and keep it as original as possible. But what I have read and seen I adore. **

**With that in mind, this is completely from my own head. I really hope it goes well. **

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I have been improving my writing for the past two years and it has helped me grow as a writer, so I really would love feedback. **

**Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Part of Your World:**

_**Prologue**_

Jack Frost had had a fun-filled day causing chaos in the kingdom and now he retreated into the woods. He was busy making it snowy and chilly when he heard something. As he whizzed by the frosted trees he was creating, he decided to ignore it. He was laughing and enjoying himself when he heard it again. It was an odd sound for the forest to make. He knew no one really lived around here, so he finally looked up and tried tracing the source of the sound. After listening for a while he determined that it was definitely a kid crying. It was small and very sad. He wondered if it was a lost child.

He flew around and finally soared over the trees and found a very small tower. It looked very odd in the middle of this random plain, surrounded by trees. No human could exactly get to it and he wondered if that was the owner's intent.

He finally flew to the base of it, hoping to find a door of some kind. He did, but it was definitely locked.

He walked around and noticed a window at the top of the tower. He flew up and peeked inside the dark tower.

He saw a fire going and opened the window a little more. He heard the sobbing sound much closer now and he knew he'd found the source of the noise at last. He looked around the dark room and nearly jumped when he saw a tiny little girl with the longest blonde hair he'd ever seen crying in the corner.

She looked to be only five years old.

"Hey…" he said, softly, hoping to get her attention. He knew that not many could see him, but he always tried.

The girl gasped and stared at him in shock, backing further into the corner.

"MOTHER!" she cried, sobbing.

"It's okay." He said gently, putting his hand up, "It's gonna be okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." He told her. He was relieved she could see him, but he didn't want to scare her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, looking hopelessly around. She clutched her long hair and Jack had to wonder why on earth she felt the need to protect her freaking hair when she finally cocked her head to the side.

She was a very darling little thing, with rosy cheeks and big bright green eyes. He smiled at her and knelt before her, "Where's your mother?" he asked her.

She sniffled and cried, "I don't know!"

"Okay, it's okay." He said again, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

The little girl wiped her nose and Jack finally sat on his knees in front of her, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Rapunzel." She mumbled nervously, still holding her hair, "You look funny."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's because I'm kind of a spirit." He admitted.

"A what?" she asked in the cutest little voice he'd ever heard.

"I can actually make snow and wind and ice." He told her.

"You can?" she asked, her mouth gaping.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Here, watch."

He put his staff on the floor and Rapunzel leaned forward and giggled as icy frost covered the floor. She touched it and breathed, "Wow."

"I'm Jack Frost, Rapunzel. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her. She smiled back and he could tell she was feeling a little better, "Tell you what, I'll wait here with you until your mother comes back." He suggested.

She nodded happily and took his hand, noticing how cold it was.

"What if Mother doesn't come back?" she asked as he led her towards the fire, trying to keep her from slipping on his ice.

"I'm sure she will." He told her, "But just in case, I'll go and find her later, does that sound okay?"

She nodded again and sat down by the fire. He tried to avoid it and he watched as she found a brush and started brushing her long hair. He chuckled and picked up some of it, "You have very long hair." He commented.

She nodded, "It's special hair."

"Really?" he asked, relaxing nearby.

"Yeah, my mother says it has special powers and that's why I have to stay hidden."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "You mean you never leave this tower?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I can't go outside."

"Why?" Jack asked, astounded that this poor girl had never set foot outside to enjoy snow or grass.

"Cause bad people will try to cut my hair and hurt me." She said seriously.

"Gosh." Jack mumbled, "I didn't think people could be that cruel." This poor kid was only a child, how could anyone do that to her.

"Do people know about your hair?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Only Mother, but she told me not to tell."

Jack nodded, "Well, I won't steal your hair, I promise." He said, laughing, "I mean, what would I do with it?"

She giggled as he picked some up and pretended to wear it as a wig and then a beard, "Not my color." He chuckled.

"You're funny." She grinned.

"Thanks!" he said, taking that as a compliment.

She looked towards the window forlornly. He had a feeling she was waiting for her mother.

"Where did she go?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I woke up and she was gone."

Jack sighed and wasn't sure what to do until he had an idea, "You wanna have a little fun while we wait?" he asked.

"What will we do? Paint?" she asked excitedly.

He chuckled, "Nah, I have a better idea."

He quickly iced the floor making it slippery. He decided that since this poor girl had never been outside, he'd bring the fun to her.

"We're gonna skate." He told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

He put his staff down and took her hands, bringing her onto the icy floor. She giggled when she slipped, "Whoa!"

He laughed, "Hold on!"

He spun her carefully watching her giggle and slide.

He laughed with her and when he felt she was pretty tired he finally stopped.

"That was fun!" she said happily.

He smiled; proud he could help her out.

She finally yawned and he figured she needed to sleep, "You should go to bed. I'm sure your mother will come back while you sleep." He told her.

She frowned, "Are you going to leave me?"

He smiled, "No, I won't leave you, I promise."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes while he led her to her bed.

She grinned as he tucked her in and she reached up to touch his hair, he bent down and smiled as she ruffled it, "It's cold." She remarked.

"Yeah, that's cause I'm a winter spirit." He told her.

"Do you have a family?" she asked him.

"No." he said sadly.

"How did you get here?" she asked sleepily.

He looked up and described the darkness as the first thing he remembered. Then he told her about the moon and how it spoke to him. He described the feeling of cold and happiness he felt when he first frosted the earth. But then he described how lonely he felt that no one could see him. He sighed, wishing he knew why he was put on this earth.

He looked over and smiled as Rapunzel finally fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and promised to stay with her that night.

The fire died and he had to wonder where her mother could be.

….

Jack had waited all night but didn't hear or see anything. He even left the tower very briefly to look in the woods, but didn't see anyone.

He came back, relieved Rapunzel was still asleep, but worried as well.

By the time she did wake up, she was glad to see him, but also just as worried.

"Oh no!" she cried, "The bad men took her!"

"Who are the bad men?" Jack asked.

"Ruffians." She said, "Mother said that there are lots of them out there."

Jack had to roll his eyes. Her mother sounded like a worry wart, "I'm sure she's just a little lost or something. She'll come back." He told her.

She went to the cupboard to find some food and Jack noticed there was hardly any there. That might be why she left.

While she nibbled on some bread, Jack looked out the window and still saw no sign of anyone.

"How about you tell me what she looks like and I'll go look." Jack suggested.

Rapunzel looked worried, "What if you get lost and don't come back." She cried, "I'll be all alone!"

He smiled, "I can fly, so no worries." He told her calmly.

She looked down sadly but then looked out the window. He knew she just wanted her mother to come back. She finally nodded and looked at him.

He listened as she described her mother to be older, with black curly hair, wearing a red dress and a black cloak. He nodded and promised to be back as soon as he could.

"Here." He told her, getting out her paintings, "You paint me an awesome picture while you wait."

She smiled, coming over, "I'll paint you." She told him.

"Make me look good!" he smiled as he flew away.

He saw her wave to him as he disappeared. He frowned, wondering what could have happened to her mother, hoping she wasn't hurt.

…

He looked all over, looking for anyone who resembled Rapunzel's mother. He looked all over the forest and in the kingdom. He even visited another kingdom briefly to see if anyone there looked like her. By the time he got back to Rapunzel's tower, her mother still hadn't returned.

He went in sadly and saw Rapunzel finishing a painting on the wall. He smiled and saw it was a painting of him and her ice skating in the room.

She saw him and smiled brightly, getting up, nearly tripping on her hair, "You came back!" she squealed happily. She ran right to him and hugged him. He smiled and bent down, "Course I did."

"Did you see my mother?" she asked.

He frowned and shook his head.

Rapunzel looked sadly out the window, "Is she gone?" she asked sadly, going to the window.

Jack sighed but clung to hope, "Maybe she just went a little further than usual is all." He suggested, coming over and leaning on the window frame.

Rapunzel sniffed and sneezed.

"Bless you." Jack laughed.

She looked tired and he wondered if she was getting sick. He sure hoped not because chances are he was the reason she was sick.

He closed the window and helped Rapunzel start another fire. He decided she should lay down while he waited for her mother.

She fell right asleep and he smiled as she slept. He looked around at all her paintings, lit up by the glowing fire. He found a painting of flowers and suns, even intricate designs she'd created all on her own. He found the one of him and her and he smiled, rubbing his hand on it.

He looked sadly towards Rapunzel sleeping and wondered if she would be alright.

He sighed and sat by her bed all night, waiting.

…

By morning Rapunzel was very sick. Not only that, she was running extremely low on food. Jack tried finding something for her outside but he was no cook and she needed soup for her cold.

She was looking sweaty and tired and she had trouble sleeping. Her cough was getting worse and he was starting to wonder if maybe something hadn't happened to her mother after all.

He paced, hoping for some sign of help. He wanted desperately to hold her or make her laugh, but he was the reason she was sick. She needed to keep warm and he was of no benefit, but there was no one else who could help her.

He felt very stuck and afraid. He was wondering what on earth he could do when the windows shot open and the moon shone through. He went to it and could have sworn he heard the Man in the Moon talking to him.

"Do what?" he asked, not sure he heard correctly.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looked at Rapunzel fitfully sleeping.

It had been nearly four days since she'd seen her mother. And he knew she wasn't allowed outside, but she was sick and he was the only one who could do something.

He looked up at the moon and got all the encouragement he needed.

He nodded and finally made his decision.

He went to Rapunzel and covered her in blankets, picking her up carefully.

She moaned painfully and coughed.

"I know." He whispered, "All I can do is keep you cold."

He carried her to the window and held her close, looking at her sweet face. He finally reached the window and looked once more at the dark tower. The fire had gone out, it was completely empty, and he knew that if Rapunzel stayed here any longer, she could die.

Looking once more to the moon, he asked the wind to take him where they needed to go.

…..

Merida laughed as she played hide and go seek with her mother. She squealed as her mother caught her and tickled her tummy.

Her father finally came over and gave her her new birthday present; a brand new bow.

He was instructing her on how to shoot and she ended up overshooting it.

"Go and get it!" he told her laughing.

She giggled and ran off into the woods, looking for it.

She suddenly heard a strange noise and looked around and gasped.

"A wisp!" she breathed, following them. She laughed, hoping to catch one when she gasped.

There was a boy with white hair and blue eyes, holding something in a blanket. She stared at him in wonder. He looked up at her and held up a hand, "It's okay!" he told her, "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked him, coming closer and feeling brave.

"My name is Jack Frost." He told her, "And this is my friend, Rapunzel. She's very sick. Can you help me?"

Merida looked down at the little blonde girl in the blankets who was her own age. She had her eyes closed and was coughing.

"What's wrong with her?" Merida asked the boy sadly.

He frowned, looking defeated, "She's sick, very sick. I can't help her."

Merida nodded and came closer.

"Do you have a mother and a father?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Can you get them?" he asked, putting Rapunzel down.

She nodded and turned, "I'm Merida, by the way."

He smiled at her, "Merida, do one more thing before you leave."

She nodded and turned to him.

He looked sadly at Rapunzel, "Tell Rapunzel that I'll never forget her."

Merida chuckled, "I'll let you tell her that."

Then she turned and ran off to find her parents.

Jack put Rapunzel down and kissed her forehead one last time, "You're safe now. I have to leave." He said sadly, "I'll never forget you."

He heard people rushing over and took off flying.

Merida came rushing back, pulling her parents with her and jabbering about a boy with a sick girl.

"Over here!" she cried and pointed to the blankets on the ground.

"Oh heavens!" Merida's mother cried, going to Rapunzel.

"She's sick!" Merida told her.

She suddenly looked around, "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go, love?" her father asked, going towards his wife and looking at the little girl.

"The boy with white hair." She explained, "He was holding her and he asked me to find you."

"There is no boy, little one." Her father said.

"She needs a doctor fast." Merida's mother said, picking up Rapunzel and cradling her, "Poor wee thing."

"Let's get back to the castle." Merida's father suggested.

As they left, Merida looked around but could not see the boy. She was certain he was really there. She sighed and followed her family.

They got back to the camp and one of her father's men brought a horse over. Merida was handed to her mother who was also holding the very sick girl.

"I wonder who she is." Her mother commented.

"The boy said her name was Rapunzel." Merida said.

"What a strange name." her mother smiled, "But very beautiful. Look at those locks, just as strong as yours."

Merida nodded and looked over, screaming.

A giant black bear was in the camp site, ready to attack.

"Get out of here!" her father yelled, weapons ready.

Merida held on as her mother rode off with the girls.

The last thing she remembered seeing was her father attacking the bear and a sudden gust of wind shooting through the air.


	2. Who Am I

Who Am I

"Come on Punzie, where's your backbone?" Merida laughed.

Rapunzel gave her a haughty look and drew back the bow.

"All right," Merida nodded, "now, you just take your aim and…"

Rapunzel shot it too fast and it took off towards the village. They heard some screeching and panicked, looking quickly at one another.

"Oh my…" Rapunzel winced.

"Not my fault!" Merida yelled, laughing and running away, leaving her poor sister to fess up to the small crime.

Rapunzel sighed and gathered her purple dress to go and find the arrow.

She got to the village and noticed that it luckily only hit a cabbage cart. She blew a sigh of relief and collected it before anyone really said anything.

She whistled innocently and marched back to the castle, avoiding the angry looks by the other villagers.

She quickly stowed the things away at the stables and ran inside, hanging up her lavender cloak that helped hide her massive blonde hair.

They normally just put braids in it but she knew the triplets were notorious for unbraiding it or tying it in knots or on some doorway.

She was glad that it had stayed put today. She walked inside the doorway and shrieked as one of the triplets ran past her quickly. She gave him a look and could feel the other two messing with her hair.

She smiled and turned quickly, roaring.

They fell back and giggled. She laughed as they ran off. She was glad they knew not to cut her hair, only to play with it. Not that they would cut it, they had too much fun playing in it.

She shook her head and went off to find Merida and tell her a thing or two.

"Rapunzel?" she heard her mother calling. She sighed, rolling her eyes; she knew good old Meri had probably told on her. That's what she was half the time; mother's distraction. If Merida wasn't behaving as a lady should then Rapunzel became the example and lesson for the day. Merida enjoyed calling Rapunzel the "little princess" in the family. Rapunzel didn't mind that title, but she never felt like a princess. She knew from day one that she was different. Shoot, she even spoke differently. But that never stopped her from believing her family loved her.

"Rapunzel?" her mother called again.

"Here Mother." Rapunzel called back.

"What's this about shooting an arrow into the village?" her mother asked, advancing on her.

Rapunzel cringed a little, "Merida was just teaching me and then-"

"Augh!" her mother groaned, "MERIDA!"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows awkwardly and saw Merida come marching in winking at her.

Rapunzel glared playfully and knew what was coming. They both had dubbed it "Mother's Rant".

They both had memorized every lecture line and every rule. And every time Mother turned to one of them, the other would mimic her outrageously behind her back.

But honestly, today Rapunzel wasn't feeling up to it. She just smiled innocently and listened as her mother ranted about how ladies didn't shoot arrows at villagers.

Rapunzel nodded politely while Merida stuck her tongue out at her.

Rapunzel finally bowed to her mother and took her leave, letting Merida take the heat for today.

She sighed as she walked to her room. She felt a yank on her hair and grunted, "Boys!"

She heard them giggling and went to go untie her hair from the stairwell. As she did so, she looked sadly at it. It always felt like such a burden. She longed to just be rid of it, but something in her told her not to. She had a feeling it was her late mother's words to her. She indeed had special hair and it couldn't be cut.

She thought back to that day when she woke up in her new home:

"_Mum, she's waking up!" _

"_Hush, Merida." _

_Rapunzel groaned and stirred; the images above her becoming clearer. She finally opened her eyes and saw a woman with long brunette braids smiling down at her. And next to her was an excited-looking little red headed girl who grinned. _

"_Look, she sees us!" the girl squealed. _

"_Are you alright little one." The woman asked her kindly. _

_Rapunzel groaned, trying to sit up, but the woman held her down gently, "Rest now, you're safe, I promise." _

"_Where am I?" Rapunzel asked. _

"_You're in our home." The little girl said happily, "And now you're my new sister!" _

"_Merida, hush!" _

"_I'm what?" Rapunzel asked. _

"_Do you remember anything?" The woman asked. _

_Rapunzel rubbed her eyes and thought back, "Jack…Mother." She whimpered, "Where are they?" _

_The woman sighed, "I don't know love, but you can stay with us as long as you like." _

_Merida was suddenly looking at her funny. _

_Rapunzel groaned again and lay back down._

"_We best let her be, Merida. Come." The woman sighed, but before she left she put a hand on Rapunzel's chest and whispered, "I'm Elinor and I promise you you'll be safe here." _

_Merida clung to her mother as she picked her up and looked at the strange little girl as they left. _

…_.._

_Merida was finally able to sneak some cakes to Rapunzel once her family went to bed. She crept down the hall and finally snuck into her room. Rapunzel was waking up again, only she looked very devastated. _

"_Here." Merida whispered, bringing the cakes over, "I brought you something." _

"_What is it?" Rapunzel asked sitting up and picking up the sticky little cake. _

"_It's a cake, silly, have ya not had one afore?" Merida giggled, shoving a piece into her mouth. _

_Rapunzel shrugged and took a bite and actually smiled at how sweet it tasted, "It's good." She commented. _

"_Ya, Maudie makes the best cakes." Merida said, chewing on hers. _

"_Who are you?" Rapunzel finally asked her. _

"_I'm Merida, and you're Rapunzel." Merida told her. _

"_How do you know my name?" Rapunzel asked, shocked. _

"_Jack told me." Merida said, smiling. _

"_You saw Jack?" Rapunzel smiled, "Where is he?" _

"_He left." Merida told her sadly, "Me Ma and Da don't believe he was even there, but I saw him and I know you did too." She said, a twinkle in her eye. _

"_He's a winter spirit." Rapunzel told her, "He took care of me when my mother didn't come back." _

"_He brought you here, he said you were sick." Merida explained, "He asked me to tell ya something." _

"_What?" Rapunzel asked._

_Merida thought back to what Jack had said and finally remembered, "Ah, he asked me to tell ya not to forget him." _

_Rapunzel looked down sadly. That meant that he was gone for sure. She was heartbroken that her friend had left her. _

"_But he brought you to me so I could have a sister now!" Merida said, happily, "And you and I will be best of friends." _

_Rapunzel smiled and looked at Merida happily, "I've never had a sister before." _

"_Me neither, and sisters look out for one another." Merida explained. _

_Rapunzel smiled and felt much better knowing that Jack had brought her here because he knew she'd be safe and loved. But she couldn't help but feel heartbroken that her best friend who'd saved her life, may never see her again. _

…_.._

_Rapunzel was quickly introduced to Merida's mother, Elinor and her father, Fergus. At first, he intimidated her, being that her mother had always told her stories of evil men, but she soon came to love his laughter and his stories. He treated her like a little princess and made her laugh when she was sad. He also gave the best hugs and Rapunzel soon found herself calling Merida's mother and father her own. _

_The real challenge came when Elinor suggested she trim Rapunzel's hair. _

_Rapunzel screamed and threw such a fit that Fergus had to calm her down._

"_What's the matter, love?" he asked once she'd stopped her fretting. _

"_You can't cut my hair!" Rapunzel had cried, "If you do…something bad will happen!" _

"_What on earth?" Elinor asked, holding the shears, "Dear one, it's only a trim." _

"_If you cut my hair, it will no longer be special." _

"_Of course it will." Elinor laughed. _

_Rapunzel shook her head and Merida had finally snuck in to see what all the ruckus was about. _

_Rapunzel tried to explain to them that her hair was magical and that her mother had told her never to cut it or else she could get hurt and it would no longer be magical. _

_Elinor sighed and put down the shears to hold Rapunzel and she knew they didn't believe her. _

_Rapunzel tried remembering the song her mother had taught her and as she sang it in whispery voice, her hair lit up. _

_Elinor nearly threw her from her lap and Fergus stared while Merida gasped in delight, "Wow!" she breathed, touching the glowing hair. _

"_Oh Saints…" Elinor gasped, staring at the hair that was starting to go back to her natural blonde color. _

"_It really is magical!" Merida squealed. _

"_You can't cut it." Rapunzel pleaded. All Fergus and Elinor could do was nod and agree to keep her hair long, but secret. They would simply braid it up and keep others from knowing the truth. They wanted her to be able to play outside with Merida and not have others badgering her about her hair. So Rapunzel never used it. The only time she did was when she and Merida wanted light in the darkness to tell ghost stories or whenever one of them got hurt. _

_And even though it was strange to Elinor and Fergus, they knew that she was only a child, granted a very special child, and that they would treat her no different from their Merida. _

_And as Rapunzel grew up, she never once felt unloved. _

…_.._

But she did feel empty at times. She sometimes had dreams of Jack visiting her, or of her tower. Sometimes she'd remember seeing lights in the sky on her birthday. But she didn't know what all of it meant. She longed to know why she had magic hair or how she came to be in that tower. She longed to find her missing mother and to see Jack once again.

But Merida always came first. She knew that leaving would break Merida's heart and even hurt her mother and father, who'd raised her with love, but there were days when she just longed to go.

…

Rapunzel sat at the table and listened to Fergus once again tell the story of the Mordul and his leg. That was the day that Rapunzel had been found. She was too sick to remember but always enjoyed hearing him tell the story of how they came to find her and how the bear had attacked him. The thing that always seemed odd in the story was that he remembered a gust of wind and the bear nearly killing him when it seemed to slip and only got his leg. Fergus said he swore there was frost on the ground.

Rapunzel had to wonder if it was Jack, and for years she told herself that, but because her mother and father didn't believe in this Jack Frost, only she and Merida knew the truth.

She giggled as the boys were mimicking their father and looking very bored. She looked up and saw Merida come in quietly. She winked as Merida came in and stole the show, surprising their brothers.

She sat down next to Rapunzel and elbowed her. Rapunzel gave her the tray of cakes and both of them carefully worked to hand it to the boys. They were thrilled and scurried under the table as Elinor squealed with delight about something.

"Fergus, they accepted!"

"Accepted what?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel looked puzzled as she stared at Merida and her mother.

"The suitors! Merida you're to be engaged!" her mother exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?!" Rapunzel and Merida yelled.

"Yes!" Elinor said happily, "As the eldest daughter of Fergus, the clans first born sons have each accepted to come and win your hand."

Rapunzel was floored and a little hurt.

"No, I won't do it!" Merida yelled angrily and got up from the table.

Rapunzel didn't know whether to follow or just stay. But because she stayed rooted to the table she ended up getting her dinner all over her lap as her father toppled the table over.

"BOYS!" he shouted.

Elinor ran after Merida and Rapunzel looked into her lap, shocked.

"What will happen to me?" she finally asked aloud.

Fergus looked at her sadly after he'd recovered from his shouting at the boys.

He sat down and sighed, "I know it's not easy being adopted, but once Merida accepts then it will be your turn." He suggested.

Rapunzel looked up at him, "I don't want to." She knew in her heart she would never accept a suitor, she still didn't understand who she was.

She got up angrily and ran to her room as well, feeling defeated.


	3. Adventure is Out There

**Adventure is out there**

Hiccup couldn't believe he was doing it. He was actually leaving Berk. He'd made sure he packed everything he would need onto Toothless and stole away into the night. He longed to tell his friends and his dad that he was leaving, but knew it would be too hard. Instead he left a note. It would have to do.

"You ready yet?" Jack asked him, sitting on a fence post.

"Not all of us can just fly off without food or necessities." Hiccup grunted, finally ready to go.

"Let's go, I'm itching to just leave this place in the dust." Jack smiled. He too had been ready to leave Berk.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and smiled at Jack, "Ready?"

"Been ready, let's make tracks." Jack laughed, taking off.

"Yeah right." Hiccup laughed, "Yah!" he yelled to Toothless. Toothless took off gracefully and both of them followed Jack as he flew. Both were attempting to outdo the other with tricks and flips in the air. It was something they always did together, since the day they both met and became best friends:

_Jack couldn't seem to go back to Rapunzel's tower or even her new home. He was devastated that the one child who could see him, he had to give up on. He sighed and sat on one of the frosty trees near a village he knew called Berk. The odd thing about Berk was that it was riddled with dragons. He never understood that, but he thought they were pretty cool, so he stuck around to cause some mayhem for the heck of it. _

_But one night, there was a pretty bad dragon attack on Berk and he remembered hearing a kid sobbing. He was painfully reminded of Rapunzel and flew right to the source. Only this time it was a little boy in the stables. He was looking very sad and afraid. Jack went in; pretty sure the poor kid couldn't see him, when he was suddenly proved wrong. _

_The boy looked up and his eyes widened, "wha-who are you?!" he shrieked. _

"_You can see me?" Jack asked, smiling. _

_The boy nodded. _

_Jack was thrilled but then remembered that this kid was the reason he'd come over, "Are you okay?" he asked the boy._

_The boy looked sadly out the window, "My dad is hurt, bad." _

"_I'm sorry." Jack said, "What's your name?" _

"_I'm Hiccup." _

"_Hey! I'm Jack Frost." Jack explained. _

_The boy wiped his eyes and smiled, "Do you think my dad will be okay?" _

_Jack nodded, "I'm sure he will." _

_The boy sighed and looked around, "The dragons keep attacking and I'm scared of them." _

"_What if I told you that they really aren't all that bad?" Jack said, sitting down across from Hiccup. _

"_Yes they are!" the boy said angrily, "They hurt us!" _

"_Fair enough," Jack laughed, "But actually, some of them are pretty harmless." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_But everyone who's seen one says they're bad." The boy said. _

"_And how many of those guys attack them?" Jack smiled. _

_The boy shrugged sheepishly and then looked hopefully out the stable door and smiled, "My dad!" _

_Jack stood up and stepped aside as the boy ran to his dad who looked a little burned but happy, picking up his son and hugging him. _

_Jack smiled and decided to take his leave. _

…_.._

_Weeks later, the very same boy was able to find Jack and ask him more questions about dragons. Jack told him as much as he could, but it was hard when a little kid who'd been taught everything bad about dragons didn't quite believe you. But none-the-less, he listened and seemed interested. _

_For years it went on that way and Jack was sad to see that Hiccup was the outcast of his village. Jack had to feel somewhat responsible because he was sure the other kids would see him talking to Jack only for it to look like he was talking to himself. He also knew that his stories made Hiccup curious and that curiosity got him into trouble. _

_Jack had to hold back his frost (not that Berk wasn't already covered in it half the time) every time Hiccup's inventions and ideas were shot down and he was made fun of. _

_But through it all, Hiccup was always smiling and talking to Jack. They really were best friends as they grew up and Hiccup was glad to have someone to talk to who would listen. Jack always liked his ideas and always thought he was fun to be around. With Jack, Hiccup felt…less alone. _

_But the one day that changed everything, was the day he met Toothless and realized that Jack had been right about dragons after all. And that day became the beginning of a brand new Hiccup. _

…_.. _

_Jack stood on the other side of the dragon begging Hiccup not to kill the innocent creature. _

_Hiccup was going to ignore him when he looked into the dragon's eyes and realized, he couldn't kill it. _

_He felt defeated and gave Jack an angry look as she set the dragon free. _

_Jack was able to block Hiccup when the dragon was going to fight. But instead, the dragon took off and both of them breathed a sigh of relief that neither had been injured. _

"_This is all your fault!" Hiccup yelled at Jack, "I could have been a hero!" _

"_You would have been a killer." Jack yelled back, "No better than those Vikings." _

"_Uh, hello, I am a Viking!" Hiccup argued. _

"_You're better than that, Hiccup!" Jack said, "You are smart, and your inventions are great. I mean you caught the thing, but to just kill it…" _

_Hiccup sighed and looked down angrily, "Just once I don't want to be the loser!" _

"_You aren't a loser!" Jack told him. _

"_You're the only one who believes that, though, and I'm the only one who can see you." Hiccup said, getting sad, "I just want someone to believe in me."_

"_Join the club." Jack sighed. _

_Hiccup sat on a stump and Jack joined him, "Look, I'm sorry, but Hiccup, you're meant for better things. Maybe you can learn about dragons, the truth about them." He suggested. _

_Hiccup looked around to where he'd been attacked by the dragon, "You mean…study them?" _

"_Yeah, you're a good writer and great inventor, think about it, okay." Jack said. _

_Hiccup nodded, rubbing his head, "I think I just need to sleep." _

_Jack nodded and took off, "I think the dragon was injured, might be a good time to study it." _

_Hiccup watched as his friend disappeared and sighed. And against his better judgment, he followed Jack. _

…..

_Hiccup and Jack were having the best time training Hiccup and learning about dragons until Hiccup's father returned and pressured Hiccup to finally kill a dragon. Jack was angered that Hiccup was even considering it that he cornered him and yelled until his already blue skin turned bluer. _

_Hiccup didn't say anything except for the words that made Jack leave, "You're not even real, Jack, and I'm going to prove myself, whether you believe in me or not. If you don't, then maybe you should just leave." _

_He regretted those words. Wishing all through his struggle to save Toothless and his father that Jack was there to help him. He needed his friend, but he'd pushed him away. _

_He remembered feeling empty as he woke up from the battle, his leg gone, Toothless by his bed, when he heard that familiar voice waking him up._

"_You know, for a dragon tamer, you should consider sun block." _

"_Jack?" Hiccup groaned, trying to sit up. _

_Jack laughed as Toothless licked Hiccup, "Hey buddy." _

"_Jack, I'm…I'm sorry." Hiccup said, so glad his best friend was finally here with him again. _

"_Me too." Jack nodded. He sat on the bed and looked sadly at Hiccup's leg, "I should have helped you." _

_Hiccup shook his head, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a hero." _

"_You always were." Jack smiled. _

_Hiccup smiled back, "You never really left, did you?"_

"_No, I did, but when I came back you'd already had all the fun." Jack smiled, "But now I'm back." _

"_Where did you go?" Hiccup asked him. _

_Jack thought for a moment, "I didn't get to go there, but I think I will. It's something I need to do." _

_Hiccup nodded, "Maybe if you wait a few weeks…I could help you." _

_Jack looked at him, "Leave Berk?" _

_Hiccup nodded again and pet Toothless on the head, "Yeah, I mean…let's face it, I've helped my village and I've become somebody, but I think it's time for me to find what's really out there."_

_Jack smiled, "Partner?" _

_Hiccup took his hand and shook it, "Partner." _

_Toothless growled happily and bounced._

"_Okay, okay, you can come too." Hiccup laughed. _

_Jack pet Toothless and smiled. _

…_.._

And now, here they were, finally leaving. He laughed as he and Jack soared with Toothless. Hiccup smiled at Jack, knowing he'd been the reason he'd become a hero in his village, that Toothless became his dragon, and that because of his friendship, Hiccup was encouraged to be who he was. Jack saw all of that in him and Hiccup couldn't think of a better friend. So now, he was ready to follow Jack into the world to explore and to find out what he was destined to become.

"So where to?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"That's the adventure, buddy," Jack smiled, "But for now, I think I know where I need to go first."

"Lead the way!" Hiccup laughed.


	4. nick of time

**In the nick of time**

Rapunzel watched in horror as the most pathetic boys she'd ever seen in her life attempted archery to win her sister's hand.

"You have got to be joking." She mumbled as each failure after the next just continued.

She sighed and looked away, feeling awful for Merida.

Just then, she looked over and realized Merida wasn't sitting next to her anymore. She caught her dad's eye and shrugged innocently, smiling in confusion.

They looked up in shock when Merida came out from under a cloak and boldly announced that she was fighting for her own hand.

Rapunzel looked worriedly at her mother and father and then at Merida, her hands going to her mouth as Merida dealt arrow after arrow and singlehandedly winning the competition.

She would have cheered had she not seen her mother angrily storming up to Merida.

She bit her lip and looked down as her sister was dragged back to the castle.

"You didn't know about this did you lass?" Fergus asked her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. He looked very upset, but a big part of Rapunzel was absolutely cheering for her sister.

Rapunzel got up and finally ran to the castle, ignoring her father calling her name.

She reached the castle and panted, holding her knees, trying to catch her breath. She finally tore off the blasted head piece she was wearing and tried stretching her dress out. She stopped when she heard Merida running out in tears.

"Merida?" she called, running after her. She jumped aside as Angus came flying from the stables, nearly hitting her, "MERIDA!" Rapunzel called.

She put her hands on her head in desperation and walked around in a dither when she threw her hands up and finally grabbed her white mare, Lily.

She had a hard time getting onto Lily with her ridiculous dress, but managed and finally took off after Merida. She was avoiding all the trees and branches from snagging her hair.

She called after Merida and got no answer when she suddenly shot forward.

"Lily!" Rapunzel gasped, holding her stomach in pain, "What was that for?"

She coughed and got up, looking around. She didn't see anyone, but Lily was rearing up and acting strange. She went to her and tried to calm her down.

"Easy girl." Rapunzel soothed.

She suddenly heard Angus in the trees and grabbed Lily's reins and led her to the sound.

She came around a corner and finally spotted Merida crying at the base of a tree.

"Meri." Rapunzel said and ran to her, "Meri are you okay?"

"How…how could…s-she?!" Merida sobbed.

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her, sitting down next to her. Merida leaned into her sister and sobbed. Rapunzel held her shoulders and put her head onto hers, "It'll be okay."

Merida wiped her nose and looked sadly at Rapunzel, who could only smile encouragingly.

They suddenly heard a strange noise and looked up in alarm.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Mum destroyed me bloody bow!" Merida said, angrily.

They held hands and stood up, looking around. They heard a loud crunching sound, as though a giant of some kind was coming towards them. They could have sworn they heard voices too. But it was the growling that scared them.

"What if it's Mordul?" Rapunzel whispered in fear.

"We should run…now!" Merida said, backing up with her sister.

Just then a giant black creature jumped from the trees towards them. They both screamed and ran the other direction, trying to climb a tree. They were so panicked they didn't even see the kid on the dragon yelling, "Whoa, boy! Stop! STOP!"

The creature finally came to a halt and collapsed.

"Okay, that was the worst landing I have ever seen." The boy grumbled, getting off.

He looked up when both Merida and Rapunzel shrieked, still climbing the tree.

"Oh great." He mumbled.

"What is that thing?!" Merida cried, slipping from the branch and falling to the ground, screaming.

"Merida!" Rapunzel cried, trying to reach for her.

Merida backed into the tree and closed her eyes, sure that the advancing creature was going to kill her.

She heard Rapunzel yelling and throwing pinecones at the thing, "Get away from her!"

The creature backed up and the boy came in front of Merida, shielding her, "Toothless! Back up and sit! Now!" he ordered sternly.

The creature did as it was told and Merida looked at the strange boy in front of her. He turned to look at her and she found she was looking into the kindest green eyes. He had shaggy brunette hair and freckles and looked rather strange. He was obviously not from around here.

She looked down and nearly gasped. He had a missing leg. It had been replaced with a strange metal contraption, much like her fathers.

She looked back up at him and he smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry about the scare, he's harmless, I promise."

Merida brushed her hair from her eyes and gathered her composure and looked up the tree at Rapunzel.

"Merida, are you okay?" Rapunzel called down to her.

"I'm fine." Merida called back.

Rapunzel climbed down and landed by her sister and looked at the strange boy and worriedly at the strange creature behind him.

"Who are you, exactly?" Merida asked the boy.

"My name's Hiccup." He told them, holding out a hand.

They glanced at it nervously but eventually Merida took it and shook his hand, "I'm Merida, and this is my sister Rapunzel."

He nodded and smiled at them.

"Where are you from?" Rapunzel asked him, brushing the twigs and dirt from her hair and dress.

"Uh...Berk." he explained.

They looked at one another and shrugged, shaking their heads, "Never heard of Berk." Merida admitted.

"What is that?" Rapunzel finally asked him, pointing to the giant black creature, who was sitting diligently and scratching its ears like a dog.

"This is Toothless, and he's my dragon." The boy said proudly, putting a hand on the dragon.

"What?!" Merida gasped, "There ain't no such thing as dragons!"

"Are too." Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless.

Rapunzel came closer against her sister's whispered rants.

"Don't go near that thing!" Merida hissed.

"Is he dangerous?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah, only if he's threatened or if I am." Hiccup admitted.

She nodded and held out a hand, squirming a little inside. She'd never seen a dragon. Like Merida, she'd always thought they were legends or stories. But yet, here was one right in front of her. She was very intrigued.

Toothless met her hand halfway and let her pet his nose. She smiled at the creature and realized how adorable he really was.

"Meri, come here! He's precious." Rapunzel laughed. Toothless wagged his tail.

Merida sighed and came up to her sister, giving Toothless a look, "You don't hurt my sister, you understand?" she asked it.

He cocked his head and sniffed her hair.

"Auch." She grumbled, waving it away.

"So…no offense, but are you two lost or something?" Hiccup asked, assessing their ripped and dirty clothing.

"No." Rapunzel assured him, "We actually live right up at that castle."

"Unfortunately." Merida mumbled.

"It's kind of been a long day." Rapunzel told Hiccup.

He nodded, "I hate to ask, but is there a chance I could find a place for me and Toothless to rest up there?"

"Well…" Rapunzel said, "You'd be welcome, but the dragon…"

"We basically have four clans who are just riling up for some adventure and I think a roasted dragon on a spit would be their idea of fun." Merida admitted.

Hiccup winced, "Ah, gotcha." He looked to Toothless, "Okay, buddy, you're gonna have to stay out of sight, to the trees with you." He said.

Toothless grumbled but then took off.

"Wow." Merida breathed, "Saints alive…"

"So, Hiccup…" Rapunzel asked, leading the way while Merida whistled for the horses, "What brings you here?"

He shrugged, "Sort of a journey. I kinda got lost from my friend though." He admitted.

"You have another dragon?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, he's…he's sort of flying around right now, not sure where he went." Hiccup said.

"He might be up there, then." Merida suggested.

"Tell us about Berk. Who are you exactly?" Rapunzel asked.

They listened as he explained that he was a Viking and the son of the chief there. He told them about how he and his friend decided to just explore the world together and somehow he landed here.

Rapunzel was suddenly struck with an idea.

"You say you're the son of the chief?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What's his name?" she asked innocently.

He told her and her eyes lit up and she glanced mischievously at Hiccup and Merida. She grinned and climbed onto Lily, "I'm going to go and tell Mum we're coming home." She said, "You stay with Hiccup and take your time." She said, riding off quickly. She only had so much time to do what was needed. Maybe this Hiccup could be the answer they were looking for.

…..

Merida stayed fairly silent and Hiccup had to wonder if that was just who she was or if she was upset about something.

"So, uh…is it some kind of reunion or something?" he asked, looking at all the ships and tents.

"No…unfortunately it's my betrothal ceremony." She grunted.

He looked at her awkwardly and he could see her looking down sadly.

"You mean your village does that?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded, "But I'm determined not to be married." She said indignantly.

"Couldn't agree more with that." Hiccup said.

She looked quickly at him.

"I mean, you should be free to do what you want. You shouldn't be forced to do anything." He explained.

Merida smiled at him, brushing her crazy hair behind her ear.

They finally reached the castle and she sighed, going inside with Hiccup.

…..

Rapunzel was busy copying the letters on her mother's table. She was finally done and folding it up when the window blew open and caused quite a mess on the table.

"Argh!" she grunted and picked everything up quickly.

"Don't tell me you gave up painting?" a familiar voice asked in the room suddenly.

She looked up and froze. Then she turned and saw him, "Jack…" she breathed.

He smiled as he came into the room, nodding.

She couldn't believe she was seeing him. He hadn't changed a bit. He was just the way she remembered him. She got closer to him and finally smiled, "Jack…"

"Hi Rapunzel." He said, "Boy your hair got long."

She squealed with delight and jumped right into his arms for a hug. He laughed at how excited she was to see him.

"I knew you'd come back! I knew it!" she cried happily.

"Course I would." He said.

"But…where were you?" she asked him, frowning, "Why did you leave me?"

He frowned as well and looked at her sadly, "I was the reason you were sick and I couldn't take care of you."

"Why didn't you stay?" She asked.

He sighed and backed up, holding his staff, "It's sort of complicated."

She looked down and then realized she needed to get downstairs and fast.

She gasped and turned, "I have to go!"

"Whoa, slow down, what's the hurry?" He laughed, "I just got here to talk to you and you have to leave?"

"We can talk plenty later, Jack, but I have to help my sister." She said, rushing out the door. He followed her and couldn't help but assess her dress, "What exactly were you up to?" he grinned.

"What?" she asked, turning and realized how disheveled she looked. She brushed her crazy braided hair behind her ears and stopped at the entrance and was relieved to see Merida and Hiccup coming up.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Hiccup looked up, questioningly.

"Wait! Jack?" Merida asked staring at Jack as though he were a ghost.

"Uh…yeah…I think we've established I'm here." Jack said, putting his hands up.

"You know him?" Rapunzel asked Jack.

"Yeah. He's the friend I told you about." Hiccup answered for Jack.

"You…" Merida said coming up to the boy she remembered seeing so long ago, "I remember you."

Jack nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks for helping Rapunzel."

Merida nodded, smiling, "You haven't changed one bit."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I'm kinda stuck this way."

"What's that?" Merida asked Rapunzel suddenly, noticing the paper in her hand.

Rapunzel quickly hid it behind her back and grabbed Merida's hand, "Your ticket to freedom, come on in boys!"

They led the way inside where chaos was ensuing with a ton of drinking clan members and disgruntled suitors.

Hiccup and Jack looked uncomfortably at one another. Even though Jack knew he wasn't seen by anyone else, he still found he wanted to stay out of sight and hoped Hiccup could as well.

Hiccup followed the girls up to the thrones where their parents waited for them.

"She's here! Quiet!" one chieftain said. It got silent as Merida sat down, glaring at her mother while Rapunzel stood and held out a piece of paper for her parents.

"What's this?" Elinor asked, taking it.

Her eyes went wide and she stared from Rapunzel to Hiccup, "What is this?!" she repeated.

Rapunzel turned and faced all the men in the crowd. Jack took a seat near the stairwell and watched her. Even in her disheveled state, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Gentlemen, I'm excited to announce that my sister, Merida, has chosen her suitor."

"What?!" Merida yelled, glaring at Rapunzel. She got up and grabbed her arm angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rapunzel smiled at her, "Trust me on this." She said quietly and cleared her throat. She looked at Hiccup who was looking suddenly very uncomfortable, "This is Hiccup of Berk!" she announced.

"Uh…Hi." Hiccup waved awkwardly.

"He is the first born of the Viking Chief Stoick! And like all of you, he has come to also win my sisters hand."

"Uh…I what?" Hiccup asked, suddenly regretting meeting these two crazy girls.

"And she has accepted!" Rapunzel announced happily.

The clans all roared in anger, but she merely put her hands up calmly and told them that they all fought well and hard, but it was Hiccup who won her heart.

They looked ready to argue but she merely turned, gave her mother and father a smile, winked at Merida and smiled apologetically at Hiccup, who stared at her like she was a loon.

She sat back down as her father and mother made order from the chaos and announced that the letter was proof of a betrothal and that if Hiccup was chosen, then it was to be.

Merida glared at Rapunzel, "What is going through that thick head of yours?" she growled.

Rapunzel merely smiled, "I believe I just saved you from the troublesome trio over there."

Merida looked over as one of the suitors was picking his nose.

She sighed and looked over at Hiccup, "And who says that he's going to accept me?" Merida asked, "This isn't going to work."

"Oh it will." Rapunzel smiled, "But no one has to know now, do they?"

…..

Once it had calmed down, Fergus and Elinor treated Hiccup as an honored guest and requested he tell them all about where he came from. They seemed enamored with him, probably because he reminded Fergus of himself and because of all the suitors they'd seen today, he was by far the only decent one.

Poor Hiccup tried so hard to get out of there and explain that he had no intention of marrying Merida, but couldn't seem to interrupt them.

He looked up at Jack, who could only sit on the roof beams and give him a thumbs up, laughing.

He was of no benefit whatsoever.

By the time he could talk, both Fergus and Elinor had gone to bed and he was left standing alone in the kitchens holding a mug of ale and staring after them.

Jack finally came in and laughed again.

Hiccup glared, "You could have done more." He grumbled.

"Hey!" Jack said, putting his hands up, "I'm invisible, remember?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You could have like frozen the blonde loony or something."

Jack laughed, "She might be on to something. I mean did you see those guys? One was actually scratching his butt. And believe me, Merida is quite a catch."

"Why don't you marry her then?" Hiccup yelled.

Jack laughed, "Invisible…"

"Augh!" Hiccup growled, throwing his mug in the air.

Merida finally came into the room and Hiccup knew what was coming. He backed up and squirmed.

She rounded on him and Jack, who actually was a little nervous, being that she could see him.

"I want you both gone by morning, do ya hear me?" she threatened, "Gone far away."

"Done." Hiccup said, throwing his hands up angrily and leaving, "Wasn't planning to stick around anyways."

Merida stared angrily after him and stormed away to find her sister. Saints help her she was going to flay her alive.

Jack looked awkwardly at both Merida and Hiccup retreating in opposite directions and decided he'd end up staying on the rooftop tonight.

…

Hiccup was walking when he heard footsteps behind him. He assumed it was just Jack, but turned and found Rapunzel chasing after him, "Hiccup, wait!" she called.

"Oh great." He groaned, "Not anymore, lady, I am gone, thank you!" he said as he continued to walk away.

"No, Hiccup, please, I'm sorry, but I had to do that."

"Don't care." He muttered.

She continued to follow him, "Wait, please…At least hear me out!"

"Done listening." He yelled back.

"Hiccup, wait! Take me with you." She said suddenly.

He did stop just then and turned to face her, "What?"

She panted, "Take me with you, please."

"Why?" he asked, wondering if maybe this girl was really crazy after all.

She frowned and looked at the castle, "I need to find out who I am."

Hiccup faced her and sighed, rubbing his head, "Look, you seem like a good kid and all, but-"

"Hiccup, please…I have to find out where I came from and who I truly am. At least let me come with you and as soon as I find where I was born, you can be on your way again, I promise."

He sighed and looked at her sadly, "You sure about this?"

"Yes." She said, nodding, "And when I make a promise, I keep it."

"What about your parents, your sister?" he asked her.

She sighed and looked down sadly, "They'll understand, I think. But I'm not telling them."

"Then why the big display in there?" he asked angrily, "Was I just some attraction for your little show?"

"No!" she said, defensively, "I only did that so the others could leave and not start a war. Merida isn't ready to marry anyone, I never meant for anyone to get hurt and I am sorry."

Hiccup still glared at her.

She sighed again, "Merida has taken care of me since Jack left me here, and I had to help her. If you had a sister, you'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

Hiccup looked down and sighed.

"I am sorry, Hiccup, I promise you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Rapunzel told him, "But if you take me with you, I'll never ask for anything again, ever."

Hiccup looked at her hard.

"I promise." She repeated earnestly.

At last he sighed and finally nodded, "We'll leave at dawn, be ready."

She smiled and ran up to him, hugging him, "Thank you Hiccup!"

He chuckled and nodded, watching her leave.

He suddenly realized that Jack wasn't with him.

"He's more useless than you are, buddy." Hiccup said to Toothless, who'd been hiding in the trees above him.

Toothless cocked his head to the side and stared at Hiccup.

"I'm surrounded by noodle brains." Hiccup grunted, kicking a rock.

…


	5. Team Runaway

Team Runaway

Rapunzel got her things just before dawn and quickly wrote a note for her family. She cried as she wrote, feeling heartbroken that she was leaving this way. She especially felt horrible that she'd be leaving her sister. But she helped her last night and knew that now she would be alright. Once she finished writing it, she left it on her bed for her mother or Merida to find.

She felt awful but she knew goodbyes were out of the question. Her parents would adamantly refuse and Merida would have a fit.

She closed her door and quietly snuck out and as quickly as she could, preparing Lily to leave.

She was just about to leave when a voice nearly startled the skin off of her, "Little early for a ride, isn't it?"

"Jack!" she gasped, looking up and glaring at him. He was smiling at her knowingly and landed in front of her.

"So I take it you're leaving?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She nodded, "I already asked Hiccup if I could come with him and he agreed."

Jack looked at her, "Where exactly are you going?"

She shrugged, "Wherever you found me I guess."

He nodded, "I remember, but that doesn't mean you're going to find answers."

"I'm going Jack, with or without you." She said, storming by him.

He sighed and followed her, "I came all this way to find you and now you're just leaving?"

"Isn't that what you're good at?" she glared.

He paused, slightly hurt by that comment, but let it slide, considering it was hardly morning and he had to admit, he did leave her, "So what happens when you find what you're looking for, what then?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." She admitted, walking away.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, following her.

"Jack, I'm doing this. You can either come or stay." She reiterated.

He smiled and landed in front of her, "You know I won't let you travel with a dragon and a kid without my help."

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "I was hoping you would come."

"You aren't gonna say goodbye to your family?" he asked her.

She looked back at the castle and shook her head sadly, "It's better this way."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad I brought you here."

"Me too." She smiled, "But it's time I figure out who I am. Now let's go."

He nodded and followed her into the woods.

….

She and Hiccup were packing up when they all heard a noise from behind them.

They all turned as a very mad looking Merida rode up. She jumped down and advanced on Rapunzel, who backed right into Jack and Hiccup, who were just using her as a human shield.

Rapunzel was reminded of their mother, the way Merida stared her down.

"Meri…" Rapunzel said quietly, "I know what you're going to say."

"You're leaving…" Merida growled.

Rapunzel relaxed slightly and nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Merida, but I need to do this."

"You really thought you could just fly off without me?" she roared.

"Meri, you…wait, what?" Rapunzel gasped, not sure she heard her correctly, "You mean…you want to come?"

Merida backed up and shook her head, grinning slightly, "I changed the note, Punzie. I'm coming with you."

Rapunzel stared at her and Hiccup actually groaned while Jack laughed.

"You can't have all the fun without me." Merida said, leading Angus forward, who had a saddle bag as well as Lily and Toothless, "And besides, you'd break your fool neck. Lord knows these two dander-heads would be of no use."

"Hey!" Jack said playfully defensive.

Rapunzel laughed, "You know I can survive on my own right?"

"Yeah right, you're my baby sister; I can't just let you go and get mauled or eaten."

"We're the same age, Merida." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"True, but I'm more advanced in skill and spirit." Merida winked, then looked at Jack and Hiccup, "Are we going?"

The boys looked at one another, Hiccup didn't know what to think.

"The more the merrier." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup glared at Jack who nodded encouragingly and then looked to Rapunzel who grinned happily at Merida and Jack. She looked hopefully to him. Then he looked at Merida, who gave him a challenging look as if daring him to say she couldn't come. He sighed and finally nodded, "Welcome to Team Runaway." He muttered, getting onto Toothless.

Jack laughed.

"Merida, I can't believe you're coming with me?" Rapunzel shouted gleefully, hugging her sister, excitedly.

Merida laughed when she hugged her, "I can't stay mad at you, and you know that sisters stick together."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright ladies, let's get out of here, try to keep up!"

Rapunzel and Merida laughed as they both got on their horses and sped away following Toothless and Jack.

….

They didn't know how far they'd ridden when they finally stopped at a cliff side to rest. It was mid-afternoon and all four of them were enjoying the magnificent view. Toothless rolled happily in the grass while Lily and Angus grazed. Jack leaned against a rock and smiled at the other three.

Hiccup was making adjustments to some of Toothless' saddle. Merida, meanwhile, was helping Rapunzel with her hair. Rapunzel was tired of it snagging and getting hot and sweaty. She finally asked for a brush and for Merida to start braiding it. By the time, she got a lot of it untangled, both Jack and Hiccup stared at her.

"That's a lot of hair." Hiccup commented.

"What, do you not cut it or something?" Jack asked.

"I can't." Rapunzel admitted, helping Merida brush it.

"Why not, that would be a pain." Hiccup said.

"It is." Merida grumbled to them, still focused on getting as much done as possible.

Rapunzel sighed, "Jack, do you remember when I told you my hair was special?"

Jack thought back to that day when he had played with her hair. He nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, there's a reason." She said.

Hiccup leaned forward, very curious.

"It's better at night." Merida told them.

Jack shrugged and let it go while Hiccup picked up a long strand to stare at it.

"So…Merida…are you going to accept Hiccup's betrothal?" Jack laughed. He figured he might as well open that can of worms up while they were sitting.

Hiccup looked up quickly at Merida who looked at him just as quickly and then avoided his gaze.

Hiccup didn't believe it…was she really willing to accept a betrothal from him? Heck, he himself hadn't even offered one!

"I don't plan on marrying anyone." She said boldly.

Rapunzel looked apologetically at Hiccup and smiled, "I doctored a fake betrothal letter because I knew it would make everyone leave and I had a feeling that you'd leave as well. Also, you were a much better suitor than the other three we had. So…that's why I did it."

"So, you never intended for me to marry anyone?" Hiccup asked, smiling a little.

Rapunzel shook her head, "I am sorry, Hiccup, it was kind of a last resort for us."

Merida looked apologetically at him, "This is what happens when you're surrounded by-"

"Noodle brains?" he laughed.

She nodded and finally smiled back at him, "Thanks for going along with it, it got me mum off me back."

He chuckled, "I kinda couldn't do anything else, so it's no problem I guess."

"So I take it we're all good now?" Jack asked, smiling at everyone. They all nodded and Hiccup felt better knowing Merida didn't hate him and he didn't hold a grudge. Rapunzel was obviously not that sorry considering she was content to just let Merida fix her hair.

"Where did you find Toothless?" Merida asked Hiccup.

He kept working on the saddle as he told them the story of how he captured and set free his dragon, while taming it at the same time.

"Impressive." Merida commented, smiling at Toothless, "Are all dragons that…that…"

"Cute?" Rapunzel finished, giggling as Toothless ate a dandelion and spat it back out.

Hiccup laughed, "Nah, not all of them are, but most are real good. You just have to be patient is all."

Jack nodded, "Hiccup was the most knowledgeable of dragons growing up. He studied them and worked with them, not against them. It's what makes him a master of dragons."

Hiccup couldn't hide his small blush from the compliment. He shrugged humbly.

"That's nice…" Merida grinned, wickedly, "But can ye shoot an arrow?"

He looked up and smiled, shaking his head, "That I am not good at."

She laughed, "I still woulda won that competition."

"You won hands down, Merida." Rapunzel agreed, "Split that idiot's arrow clean in two."

"So, as far as survival skills." Jack said, sitting down, "We have the dragon tamer and inventor. We have a very skilled marksman, and not to brag," He smiled cockily, "but I can control the snow and wind and what not."

"Great." Hiccup laughed, "so if we're in danger I think it's safe to say we'd live. That's a plus."

"And if we do get hurt…" Rapunzel said smiling with Merida, "I can take care of that."

"You a doctor or something? Cause I gotta say, we might as well just start a village." Hiccup said.

"She's no doctor, but she's got something." Merida winked.

Both Jack and Hiccup looked at one another and shrugged, not sure what the inside joke was.

"Should we show them Meri?" Rapunzel asked.

"I suppose, they're going to find out one way or another." Merida smiled.

"Hiccup, is that a burn?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked at his hand and nodded, "Yeah, I've had it for a while, though. Why?"

"Let me see." She said, taking his hand.

"Uh…okay doctor, but I gotta say that this burn is probably a few months old.

Rapunzel shrugged and wrapped her hair around his hand. Merida smiled while Jack leaned in, very curious at this point.

"Alright, now, promise not to freak out." Rapunzel ordered.

"Uh…why would I?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and sang a very familiar song in the prettiest voice while Merida hummed the exact same tune with her.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine. _

She unwrapped her hair and Hiccup gaped, open-mouthed at his hand, looking ready to scream.

Jack leaned in and smiled, "Okay that is definitely special hair."

"Oh…wow!" Hiccup yelled, shooting up, still staring at his hand, "Your hair…it glows…and it….oh my-"

"Stop acting like a ninny, yer embarrassing' yerself!" Merida ordered him, waving a hand to make him shut up.

"I'm not, I'm just very confused and intrigued that your hair glows and heals and-how long has it been doing that?!" Hiccup yelled very fast, still staring at his hand.

"You might wanna chill." Jack smiled at him.

"Since I can remember." Rapunzel answered him, brushing a strand behind her ear while Merida finished the final braids.

"That's why you never left the tower…why people would want your hair…" Jack remembered, "But when you were sick-"

"I couldn't sing the song and I do think that being around you did make me sick." Rapunzel admitted sadly, then looked up quickly, "Not that it does now and not that I mean that in a bad way-"

Jack chuckled, "I get it." He nodded. Then finally sat down and looked at Hiccup's hand; he was holding it and staring at it like it was covered in blood.

"Oh please…" Merida groaned, "You tame dragons and yer scared of a little glowing hair?"

Hiccup gave her a look and finally breathed, "Sorry, I just…I've never even seen something like that."

"It takes some getting used to." Rapunzel admitted.

"Finally!" Merida said, happily and collapsing onto her back in the grass. She'd finished the braids.

"Much better, thanks Meri." Rapunzel said, feeling her braids.

"Okay, so, we got a healer, a marksman, an inventor slash dragon tamer, and a winter spirit." Jack said, nodding, "I'd say Team Runaway is a success."

"But our village would be the weirdest village ever." Hiccup commented.

"At least in our village there'd be no marriage laws." Merida commented.

"Or ruffians to steal my hair." Rapunzel added.

"Or ignorant Vikings to kill Toothless." Hiccup said as well.

"Shoot, let's just take away all the rules and have some fun. Now that's my kind of village." Jack smiled.

….

Merida and Rapunzel would have races on the ground, laughing with joy over their new found freedom while Hiccup and Jack did the same in the air. The girls enjoyed looking up to see both of them doing crazy tricks in the sky. It was slowly getting dark and Merida realized that they would probably be needing food very soon.

She whistled for the boys to stop a minute. Jack came down to see what was up and she explained about it getting dark soon.

He nodded and went to go find Hiccup. Right away he came back to them and led them to where Toothless and Hiccup had landed. It was a nice little clearing where they could make a fire and shelter.

Merida and Rapunzel quickly took off the saddles and brushed down their horses while Hiccup did the same for Toothless. Merida quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and marched to hunting. Rapunzel gathered wood with Jack and Hiccup was busy getting camp set up when Merida returned feeling very good about herself carrying four dead pheasants.

Hiccup stared at her, "Whoa! You are good."

She shrugged and tossed a couple to Rapunzel who right away got to work cleaning them.

"It's nice you thought of me, but I don't eat." Jack smiled as she walked by with another pheasant.

"Pfft." She snorted and tossed the bird to Toothless, who gobbled it up quickly and happily. She turned and winked at Jack, "I ain't so dim witted, Frost."

He chuckled and watched as the other three made their fire and their meal. He couldn't help but still feel amazing that he was part of a group. He didn't feel so alone and it made him…happy.

They began to relax around the campfire, though Jack kept his distance, and they seemed content to just lie under the stars.

Jack looked over at Rapunzel who was staring happily up over the trees as though this were the greatest thing she'd ever done in her life. He only saw that look on her face once when she was little; when he'd ice skated with her. He smiled and noticed Hiccup look over at Merida for a moment and then look away quickly. He smirked and nodded, coming closer as the fire died. He looked over at the moon and just had a very strong feeling this was something he was meant to do. These four kids were meant to see him. He was meant to be their friend, so give them hope and to take them all on an adventure.

He sighed happily and began to lie down and watch the stars when he heard a strange noise. He looked up quickly. He pricked his ears hoping to hear what it was.

Toothless also looked up and growled.

Hiccup heard him and sat up quickly, "What is it, boy?"

Jack stood up as Merida and Rapunzel also woke up, "What's going on?" Rapunzel asked, rubbing her eyes.

Merida narrowed her eyes and grabbed her bow and arrows, ready for anything.

They all heard the rustling sound again.

Jack got in front of them and put a hand out to Toothless, his staff at the ready.

Rapunzel screamed as a giant bear came out.

"Mordul…" Merida shouted, her eyes going wide.

Toothless growled at the massive black bear advancing on them.

Jack yelled as he used his staff to try and get it to back up.

Merida shot her bow, hitting it in the shoulder.

Hiccup grabbed Rapunzel and attempted to shield her as Toothless lunged at the bear. A huge fight ensued and Hiccup was astounded that this bear was actually just as strong and dangerous as his dragon. Merida kept shooting at it while Jack attempted to help Toothless using his staff to separate the two.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled when the bear managed to kick him off against a tree. A huge branch fell and Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup to get out of the way.

Both ended up on the ground and watched in horror as the bear advanced on Merida, who tried shooting more arrows to no avail.

"Merida!" Rapunzel yelled and ran. She shoved Merida as the bear lashed out.

"NO!" Jack roared, getting in front of Rapunzel. The bear's teeth wrapped around his staff and Jack attempted to lead the bear away from Merida and Rapunzel.

Hiccup ran to help Toothless, who was looking weak against the tree.

The bear threw Jack away from him and then rounded on the girls. Rapunzel shielded Merida, who reached behind her to a bag and pulled out a sword.

She roared angrily as she pushed Rapunzel out of the way and ran at the bear, stabbing it clean in the heart.

The bear fell and Merida leapt away before it collapsed onto her. But when she looked over, it had Rapunzel's leg in its mouth for one final attempt.

Rapunzel screamed in pain and Merida picked up the sword to slice its head off.

It finally went quiet and Merida dropped the sword to run to her sister, whose leg was bleeding very heavily.

Rapunzel groaned in pain.

"Oh my God…" Merida cried, touching her sister's arm, "It'll be fine, Punzie, it'll be fine." She told her quickly, trying not to panic.

Jack got up, clutching his chest while Hiccup ran over to them.

Merida touched Rapunzel's leg gingerly, causing Rapunzel to scream in pain.

She was sweating and looking very nervous, panting from the pain.

"Grab some of her hair, quick!" Merida cried to Hiccup, who got to work unbraiding some of the hair. Jack held Rapunzel down while Hiccup and Merida worked to wrap the blonde hair around her bloody and mangled leg.

"Hold still Rapunzel." Jack told her softly, "It'll be okay."

"I…c-can't." she groaned, gritting her teeth.

"Can't what?" he asked, putting his hand to her burning forehead to cool her off.

"F-flower…glea-gleam…" she started and cried in pain.

"She can't sing the song." Merida said, looking nervous.

"You know it, right?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida put her head in her hands, forcing herself to remember, "Augh! What was it, how did it go?" she muttered angrily.

Jack tried remembering as well.

"F-flo-flower…gleam a-and glow…" Rapunzel started.

"Flower gleam and glow." Merida tried, closing her eyes, trying to remember, "Let your power shine…make the clock…reverse…"

Her hair began to glow and Merida lost her train of thought.

"Bring back what once was mine." Jack sang.

Merida sobbed, trying to sing the rest, "Heal what…what has been hurt…ch-change the fates design…"

"Save what has been lost." Hiccup sang.

"Bring back what once was mine…" they all sang together, "What once was mine."

Her hair lit up the night and then turned back into a dull blonde color. Merida wiped her eyes and held her breath as they unwrapped her leg. She breathed a sigh of relief when her leg had healed completely.

Rapunzel groaned and sat up, wiping her forehead.

Merida cried happily and hugged her while Hiccup and Jack laughed from relief.

"You did it, Meri." Rapunzel said happily, hugging her sister.

"I had some help." Merida admitted, smiling at Jack and Hiccup.

"I could tell when the octave went a little lower." Rapunzel laughed, "I think this adventure just became a little too intense for a bit there."

Jack laughed and Merida rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they all heard Toothless groaning over by the tree.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, running to the dragon, "Hang on there buddy, it'll be okay."

Rapunzel was helped up and ran over to the dragon, who looked very hurt.

She quickly unwrapped her hair and ordered everyone to find any injury on Toothless and wrap her hair around it. Toothless was getting anxious by all the hair being wrapped around him and started struggling.

"Easy boy," Hiccup told him, going to his head and holding it, "It'll be okay."

Toothless closed his eyes and calmed down.

Rapunzel sang her song and Toothless got nervous again, but she put her hand on him gently and kept singing.

Sure enough, he was set free and took off for a tree branch, feeling much better.

Hiccup came over to Rapunzel and hugged her, "You saved him!"

Rapunzel shrugged modestly and smiled at Toothless, who gave her a funny toothless grin.

"That's why you call the beast Toothless!" Merida chuckled, shaking her head, "Poor thing's got no chompers."

Jack laughed, "You should see how Hiccup smiles."

Hiccup glared at him and Merida laughed, smiling at Hiccup, "He's a handsome smile."

Hiccup felt better and smirked at Jack who shrugged and waved a hand as if to say, "_you're welcome_!"

"Yuck, all this blood." Rapunzel commented.

"Good thing I brought soap." Merida said, sighing, "Best freeze ourselves in the stream, sister."

Rapunzel nodded and followed her, grabbing some towels and soap.

"And no spying!" Merida ordered the two boys, pointing a menacing finger at them.

Hiccup put his hands up and smiled promising to be a gentleman.

Jack laughed, "Whatever happened to no rules for Team Runaway?"

Merida gave a derisive snort and walked away with Rapunzel.

"You aren't really going to spy on them are you?" Hiccup asked Jack when the girls were out of ear shot.

"No!" Jack snorted, "Why, don't tell me you want to?"

Hiccup paused a moment and snorted as well, "Yeah right!" he said quickly and pretended to laugh.

Jack raised his eyebrows and couldn't hide his mischievous smile.


	6. Split Up

**Hi all! I just wanted to first say thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I have gotten so far. I am so thrilled you like this story cause I love writing it. You all make my day with your awesome reviews. So thank you thank you thank you! 3**

Split Up

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked as she and Merida paused their horses to look around.

"No idea." Merida commented, "Where are those two?"

Rapunzel sighed and looked up, hoping to see Toothless or Jack.

They jumped when they heard Jack yelling from above, "You slowpokes okay down there?"

Merida glared at him, "Do you two even know where we're goin'?" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes and motioned behind him and Toothless flew over and landed near the girls.

"Seriously?" Hiccup groaned, "What's the hold up?"

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked again, getting exasperated, "I swear I've seen this tree before."

"Trees look the same." Hiccup muttered, annoyed.

"No they don't!" Merida defended, "Do you even know where yer flyin' off to?"

"I have a map, thank you very much." Hiccup said, reaching in his bag.

Jack looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Uh…Hiccup…"

"What?" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"You do realize that that map is wrong?" Jack told him.

"What are you talking about, this was made by Vikings!" Hiccup said.

Jack shook his head and sighed, pointing on the map, "I've been around Hiccup, and believe me, this whole area, is not just water and the rest are not just trees. Whoever made this, didn't get far enough from Berk."

Hiccup glared at Jack and then the map and threw it down, "Knew it!"

"Augh, we're lost!" Merida grumbled.

"We are not lost," Hiccup yelled, "We're just…"

"On an adventure?" Jack tried.

"What kind of an adventure are you thinkin'?!" Merida yelled, "So far we've been mauled by a bear and now we're lost in these bloody trees!"

"Okay, this isn't helping." Hiccup commented.

Rapunzel actually rolled her eyes and finally got off the horse, "Everybody just STOP!" she yelled angrily, standing her ground, "We're exhausted and so are the animals. We should just calm down and rest."

"She's right." Jack nodded, "I can try and figure out if anything is familiar up there and then we can just head in that direction tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and went to work setting up camp again. By the time Jack got back, they were cooking some food that Merida had caught.

"Anythin'?" Merida asked him.

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hair, "I don't recognize anything."

Hiccup groaned, "Great."

"We should have a compass right?" Rapunzel asked, "Please tell me somebody remembered a compass!"

Hiccup actually grinned and reached in his bag pulling out his compass.

Everyone seemed happy with that.

"Okay, we'll head north in the morning and just hope we find something." Hiccup said.

"Sounds good." Jack nodded.

"Wonderful!" Rapunzel smiled.

Merida shrugged, "I guess it could be an adventure." She smiled.

Hiccup finally smiled back and relaxed a little.

All four collapsed on the ground and eventually a conversation began.

"So where exactly are we going?" Hiccup finally asked Rapunzel, "I mean, the place you're trying to get to."

She sighed, "I'm not sure…I don't remember a whole lot, but maybe I'll know why I have this hair or what happened to my mother."

"She locked ye in a tower, Punzie, why on earth would you want to find her?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe with answers I can just…move on." Rapunzel said.

"I sometimes wish I knew why the Moon chose me." Jack commented, "Why he put me here to be invisible."

"You're not invisible to me." Rapunzel smiled.

"Nor me." Hiccup said.

"I can see ya." Merida smiled as well.

Jack was happy with that, but it puzzled him, "I just wish I could find out if I had a family or a life before all of this. I mean if I don't then at least I know, but I just wish I knew why I was brought here."

"Do you ever wonder why it is that we can see you?" Hiccup asked.

Jack rubbed his head, "No clue."

"Well, you saved me from that tower when I was alone and sick." Rapunzel said.

"And you were my friend when no one else was." Hiccup added.

"And ye gave me a sister, someone to save me from a marriage I didn't want." Merida said.

Jack smiled at them all, "I wish I could do more." He admitted.

"Jack you do so much." Hiccup said, "You don't even realize-"

"I could have helped you fight that dragon. You might still have a leg. Punzie would not have gotten sick, and Merida's dad would still have a leg as well."

"What do ya mean?" Merida asked, "Tis not yer fault the bear attacked me da."

"I was there when it attacked and I did what I could but-"

"You saved me da from that bear. He'd have been killed, but you saved him." Merida told him, "And what's better, you helped us all last night, you kept Punzie cool when she was with fever and you helped me defeat that beast."

He sighed and smiled at them all, "I know but…a part of me just wishes I could do more for others too. It's like I'm meant for something great…something bigger."

They all nodded, admitting they felt that very way.

"Isn't that why we're lost?" Hiccup joked, "To figure all that out?"

He laughed and Merida shook her head, "Get some sleep noodle brains; we have a long journey still."

"I'm just glad I'm journeying with all of you." Rapunzel said before she slept.

…..

"Hope he knows where we're going this time." Rapunzel said as she and her sister rode.

Merida nodded and looked around, smiling, "Ya know…I'm really happy we left, Punzie."

Rapunzel smiled at her, "I am too. I mean…I miss Mother and Father, but, this is just so…"

"Insane." Merida laughed.

"Fun!" Rapunzel smiled.

The horses started getting restless suddenly. Both girls tried calming them down and Merida got her bow and arrows ready.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida shook her head, "Shh…"

She aimed behind them; pretty sure the noise was coming from there.

Rapunzel shrieked when a net fell onto them both.

Merida lost her aim and shot the arrow into a tree and yelled.

"Got em!" a rough voice yelled.

The horses were bucking and threw the girls off, who were trying not to get trampled.

A couple of men wearing black quickly reached under the net and pulled the girls by their ankles.

Another got the horses.

The girls were pulled up roughly.

"Unhand us!" Merida yelled angrily, trying her hardest to fight them off.

Rapunzel tried kicking, "Let us go, now!" she yelled.

The men took off their hoods and Rapunzel officially knew what Ruffians looked like.

"We got ourselves a couple of horses, booty, and some nice ladies." One said.

"You don't have nothin'!" Merida yelled.

Rapunzel shrieked when one Ruffian touched her hair, "That's a lot of hair." He commented, "I bet it's worth a fortune!"

"Why? You want a wig?" Rapunzel glared.

Just then a leader came into the clearing and assessed what they had caught. He looked at the girls and nodded, "Bind them up and bring them."

Merida was able to give one last look at Rapunzel before a bag was put over their heads.

….

"We got a problem." Jack said, flying up to Hiccup, "The girls are missing."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Come on, we need to find them."

"On it." Hiccup nodded and flew down.

Jack paused when he could have sworn he heard them yelling.

"Something's wrong." He told Hiccup, who had also heard it.

"Come on Toothless." Hiccup said, urging him forward.

They followed the noises when they stopped, noticing a very large campsite with a lot of rough looking men.

They landed cautiously nearby on a tree. Hiccup got out his binoculars and looked around, "Those aren't Vikings." He commented.

"Do you see Rapunzel or Merida?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked around and Toothless was growling, "Easy boy." Hiccup said, "We'll find them."

"I see Rapunzel, she's alone but a bunch of those thugs have her."

Jack glared.

Hiccup kept looking, "I think that's Merida over there, one's talking to her and she's putting up a fight."

Jack smiled, "She would."

"Oh no…" Hiccup said, looking at Jack, "I think they're threatening to cut Rapunzel's hair."

"Okay…" Jack said, nodding, "We need a plan, and fast."

Hiccup looked back and saw that Merida was dragged inside a tent and Rapunzel was kept outside while a bunch of men were throwing her around and trying to tear at her hair.

Jack glared at them, his staff getting frostier.

"I have a plan!" Hiccup said, and then looked at Jack, "But we have to be careful. There are too many guys in there and Toothless can only do so much."  
Jack nodded, "I got Rapunzel, you get Merida."

Hiccup nodded, "We'll meet over by that mountain, got it?"

Jack shook his hand, "Good luck."

"You too." Hiccup smiled, "Let's go buddy." He said, climbing onto Toothless, who was looking ready for a fight.

…

Rapunzel was in a lot of pain, mainly from being thrown around and not being able to catch herself from her hands being bound in front of her. She was dragged by her hair as they all attempted to unbraid it. She tried very hard to keep it safe from any knives, panting and crying. She tried looking for Merida and couldn't see her.

She was smacked across the face and thrown to the ground when it suddenly got colder.

"Let' see some hair, girl." One thug laughed.

Rapunzel held her cheek and looked up with tears in her eyes and stared angrily at the thug who'd smacked her when she froze. Jack was right next to him. But no one else could see him. Jack was glaring at the thug and then smiled mischievously as he put his staff on the ground. The ground under all of them froze rapidly and their feet actually got stuck.

"What is this?" One thug yelled.

Another was tripping.

Jack conjured up some snowballs and made them a little extra icy and threw them, causing a few to pass out from the impact.

While the thugs were going nuts around Rapunzel, Jack came over and quickly picked her up and carried her away.

"What's going on?!" An angry guard yelled, "Get up you worthless-"

"Where'd she go?" One thug yelled, holding his swollen eye.

"Find her!" the guard roared and the few who weren't maimed by snowballs got up and tried finding her.

Jack laughed and landed on a tree far from camp with Rapunzel, "You okay?" he asked her.

She brushed some hair from her eyes and nodded smiling, "Thanks to you, I am."

He nodded and looked over, "Uh oh, we better go."

"Wait! Merida!" Rapunzel said, quickly clutching his neck while he carried her.

"Hiccup's got her." Jack reassured her and quickly flew to the mountains.

…

Toothless snuck by with Hiccup, hiding in the trees.

"Okay, she's in there." Hiccup said. Then he looked around and saw barrels.

"Stay here, Toothless." He ordered, "I'll give you the signal, okay?"

Toothless sat and nodded.

He snuck around to hide behind the barrels and slipped, luckily in time to avoid a passing guard. He got up and rubbed his head and then realized what he'd slipped on. He sniffed his finger and realized it was oil. He looked around at the other barrels and saw dozens of them with powder.

"Oh boy." He groaned, realizing these guys were selling or using oil and powder for some bad things, "Not good." He said to himself.

But first, he had to get Merida. He looked over at the tent and snuck by. He got out a knife and quickly cut a slit to look through.

Merida had been tied to a post and was crying and screaming at someone to let her sister go.

The man who looked to be in charge was smiling at her and Hiccup glared.

"You tell me about that dragon…and I won't hurt her." He said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew about Toothless.

"Ain't no such things as dragons, idiot!" Merida yelled angrily, "Let her go, now!"

"Then tell me about this hair. I have a feeling there's more than meets the eye."

"I'm not sayin' anythin' to you." Merida yelled, glaring at him, "And you will be sorry you ever touched her."

Hiccup backed up and groaned. He finally snuck back to Toothless and pet him, "Okay buddy, I think it's time for a distraction. Toothless stood up and readied himself for the Night Fury, but Hiccup stopped him, "Wait, aim over there, not at the barrels yet."

Toothless got ready, "Hold…" Hiccup said, then, "Now!"

Toothless delivered a very nice blow to a few shacks, causing quite a disruption. And just as he'd hoped, the leader fled from the tent as did many others to see what was going on. He ran to the tent quickly and stepped inside.

Merida was struggling against the ropes, getting angry. She suddenly looked up, ready to keep yelling and fighting when she saw who it was.

She looked so relieved that Hiccup couldn't help but say, "Da da da da, I'm here!"

She rolled her tearful eyes and then sniffed. He came over and cut her loose and she stood quickly.

"Let's go." He said.

"They have Rapunzel!" she cried, "They threatened to hurt her, I won't let them!"

She found her bow and arrows and grabbed them.

"Jack has her, she's safe, we need to leave, now." Hiccup said, getting frantic.

She nodded, once again relieved and wiped her eyes and followed him to the front of the tent.

He looked out and motioned for her to be quiet and follow him.

They both ran to Toothless who was wiggling his tail happily.

"Good job buddy, now let's really light this place up." Hiccup smiled and climbed onto his back. Merida looked nervous, but Hiccup held out his hand, "Let's go."

She took a breath and took his hand. She hopped onto Toothless' back and he took off. She clung to Hiccup and held her breath so as not to scream.

"Aim at those barrels buddy." Hiccup said, "Now!"

Merida shrieked when Toothless let out his Night Fury and once again delivered a great blow to the barrels holding all the oil and powder. The whole place went up in flames and smoke and Toothless took off.

Merida looked worriedly down to see what had become of their horses and was relieved to see them off in the distance galloping away freely back home. They knew where to go.

She looked over at Hiccup and sighed happily.

"You ever fly before?" Hiccup asked her.

"No, but I've climbed my fair share of mountains." She admitted, looking around.

He smiled and flew towards the mountain when they heard a snapping sound. A bolas had been shot into the air to wind around Toothless' feet. He suddenly fell, trying to stay into the air with his wings.

Hiccup was slipping and Merida had tried to hold on while getting the ropes loose.

"Augh!" she screamed, nearly slipping but not giving up on Toothless, "I need a knife!" she cried.

Hiccup swung down, holding on to the saddle and cut him free, but not before each of them hit the branches and landed on the ground. Both Hiccup and Merida landed on top of Toothless, breathless.

"You okay?" Hiccup coughed.

Merida groaned and nodded, getting up.

Toothless rolled over and shook off the ropes, looking annoyed.

They suddenly heard a swarm of people coming.

"Oh boy…" Hiccup said, nervously.

"Run!" Merida cried and grabbed his hand. Toothless followed, attempting to take flight. It was hard in the trees and they could hear the Ruffians gaining on them.

Toothless was finally able to pick up speed and lift off. Hiccup turned and grabbed onto the saddle to mount.

Merida ran, breathless and nearly shrieked when Toothless picked her up. Hiccup held out his hand and she was able to climb onto his back. There were still too many trees.  
Merida looked around and saw all the men running at them, "Come on, Toothless! Fly!"

"Go buddy, go!" Hiccup encouraged.

Toothless finally found an opening and took off as fast as he could.

Hiccup and Merida looked down and saw the men still running towards the mountain but they were far enough away to not get caught. Toothless turned and delivered one final message as an act of revenge.

He continued flying and Merida smiled at the falling trees, burning from his Night Fury.

"Okay, to the mountain, buddy." Hiccup said, and Toothless shot forward.

…..

Jack and Rapunzel were waiting at the base of the mountain. They had found a tunnel and decided to hide in there in case any more Ruffians' came around.

They sat down and Jack noticed Rapunzel's cheek was starting to swell. She was trying to unbraid the rest of her hair and smooth it out.

Jack came over and sat next to her, "Here." He said and put his hand on her cheek, icing it.

She winced a little but smiled at him, "Thanks. You always have been good at taking care of me."

He chuckled, "I do what I can."

"Thanks for helping me Jack."

"I couldn't let those jerks hurt you like that." He said.

She frowned, "I hope Merida and Hiccup are okay. I didn't even see what they were doing to her."

"She'll be fine. Hiccup and Toothless, they're brave and they won't let her down."

She smiled at him again and nodded, still trying to fix her hair. She succeeded after a few minutes and Jack saw how long it really was without the braids.

He picked up a strand and smiled, "Do you even want all this?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I guess."

He nodded and put it down and they looked around the dark tunnel.

Jack had a chance to finally just look at Rapunzel again. Besides the swelling cheek that was now going down, her eyes had never changed. They were still the greenest and largest eyes he'd ever seen. And he knew that with those eyes she was able to see beauty and color in everything.

She caught him looking at her and blushed, grinning.

He smiled and nudged her playfully.

She rubbed her arms and wrapped her cloak around her. He began scooting away when she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't." she said.

He stopped and stared at her.

"I just…" she started, "I just really need a friend right now."

He smiled and stayed with her.

They smiled at one another when they heard a very loud sound. Both looked up and could see outside the tunnel. The ground was shaking. Jack held on to Rapunzel and looked around.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked. After a few minutes the shaking stopped.

"That was weird." Jack commented.

The tunnel suddenly shook again as another very loud boom erupted. This time rocks started falling.

Jack saw giant rocks being closing up the entrance to the tunnel.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Jack said. He and Rapunzel ran but she screamed when her hair got caught under a boulder. He tried pushing it with her. Jack was getting frantic, pushing with all his might, even trying to use his wind to push it.

They heard one last loud sound and were enshrouded in darkness.

It seemed to get very quiet and all they could hear was each other's breathing.

"J-Jack?" Rapunzel said weakly.

"I'm here." He told her.

"I'm starting to think I should have cut my hair."

….


	7. The Search

**Sad news everyone: I told myself I'd finish this chapter and then take a break for a couple of weeks. I am a graduate student and have a lot of papers to write and finish up. And of course, homework comes first. But I promise I will get back to my writing as soon as it's all done, I will not forget you guys. I just want to say thanks again for all the great reviews, I absolutely love them. Wish me luck and see you soon. Stay patient!**

The Search

Toothless landed at the base of the mountain, looking tired. He collapsed and heaved breaths.

"You did good, buddy, awesome job!" Hiccup told him, getting off. He came over and scratched his ears.

Merida hopped off and looked around, "Rapunzel?" she called.

"Jack?" Hiccup called as well.

They looked at one another nervously and continued calling for them. Toothless started sniffing and then went towards a pile of rocks and started trying to dig.

"Toothless, enough, we have to find them." Hiccup said.

Toothless got agitated and continued trying to dig.

Hiccup tried dragging him away while Merida kept calling for Rapunzel.

Everyone stopped suddenly when they heard a muffled sound.

They looked towards the pile of rocks and Toothless wiggled his tail.

"Rapunzel?" Merida called, going towards the rocks, "Jack?"

"We're in here!" Jack yelled through the rocks.

"Jack? Is that you?" Hiccup yelled, trying to move some rocks.

"Rapunzel and I are stuck in here." He called.

"Punzie, can you hear me?" Merida yelled, helping Hiccup with the rocks.

"I'm stuck!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Rapunzel's hair is caught; we're trying to get her loose." Jack explained

Merida looked at an anxious Toothless and suggested using him.

"If he does that might make the whole thing cave in worse and if they're stuck…" Hiccup said, and then sighed. He looked sadly at the pile of rocks and called, "Jack…we can't get you out."

"This is a tunnel." Jack told him through the rocks, "It might have another side."

"Jack that could take forever." Hiccup said.

"We can't just stay here pushing boulders that won't move." Jack said, "I'll get Rapunzel free and then we'll just start walking.

"No!" Merida called, "We'll get you out, we'll try."

"It's okay, Meri, we'll figure something out." Rapunzel called.

"Okay." Hiccup said, taking a breath, "We'll split up. Merida and I will go around and try to find an opening." He said, "Jack, you and Rapunzel will just go till you find another way out."

"Be careful!" Merida called.

"We will!" Jack said.

Hiccup and Merida backed from the rocks and suddenly heard loud noises behind them. They had a feeling the Ruffian's were headed this way.

"I think that's our cue." Hiccup said, getting on Toothless.

"Punzie, we'll get out on the other side. I promise!" Merida called, getting on Toothless.

With that, they both took off.

…..

Rapunzel sang her song to give them some light and both managed to finally push the boulder off of her hair.

They were breathless and Rapunzel collapsed on the ground for a minute.

Jack helped her up and they both decided to just start walking. Rapunzel kept her hair glowing but after nearly five times of singing, she was sounding exhausted and annoyed. Jack was enjoying her singing, but he was starting to wish for another song at the same time.

They walked until he had a feeling she couldn't anymore. She was literally dragging her feet and her eyes were getting droopy.

"We should rest." He suggested.

She opened her eyes wider and shook her head, holding it high, "No, we have to get to the other side." She said indignantly.

"It'll be okay, we need to rest." He told her, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to a pile of rocks. Her hair started going dull again and both were once again enshrouded in darkness.

He heard her sigh and he had a feeling she might fall asleep. He decided to let her. She wasn't a spirit like him and couldn't keep up with his pace. He felt her head against his shoulder and he smiled. She'd fallen asleep finally. He sat back against the wall and rested himself. He wondered if there was an opening on the other side and if they'd make it out. He knew she had to be freezing. Not only was she with him, they were stuck in a dark, dank tunnel.

All he could hear was trickling water echoing in the darkness. He wondered what else might be in this cave and decided not to think about it. Taking a cue from Rapunzel, he closed his eyes for a moment.

…..

It was already dark and both Merida and Hiccup were exhausted. They'd flown around as far as they could, looking for some kind of opening. They got to the other side and tried walking and feeling the rocks, but there was still nothing.

"We should rest." Hiccup said.

"No! My sister is in there, we have to help them!" Merida said and continued walking.

"Merida, stop." Hiccup said, grabbing her hand, "We're no good to them if we're weak."

She looked at him and then nodded sadly.

Hiccup took off Toothless' saddle and then sat by him. Merida came over, looking tired.

"I bet they're still walking. Or even resting." Hiccup said, trying to lighten the mood.

Merida sighed and wiped her eyes.

"We'll find them, don't worry." Hiccup told her.

"I should have protected her." Merida said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said, "I watched you fight those jerks off. And heck, you didn't even tell that guy about Toothless or Rapunzel's hair. That's pretty brave."

"Yer not so bad yerself." Merida smiled.

Hiccup nodded modestly, "Yeah, well, where I come from it wasn't really needed."

"Well, I'm glad yer here. Cause we need yeh." She said.

He felt humbled by that. He caught her eye and smiled. They looked away and he finally relaxed into Toothless, "Say, can I ask you something?" he asked.

She nodded and shrugged.

"Do you think you'll ever go back home?"

She thought for a minute and shrugged, "I don't know if I will. But, all I know is, my fate is here, with Rapunzel and Jack…and you."

Hiccup nodded.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" He asked.

"Go home?"

He shrugged, "Not sure if I want to yet."

"Well, then we'll stick together and see where our fates lie."

He liked that plan.

…..

Jack opened his eyes when he could have sworn he heard a whooshing sound from above them. He looked up but couldn't see anything. He nudged Rapunzel, who groaned.

"Wake up, something's up there." He told her, trying to shake her awake.

She opened her eyes weakly and then looked at him, "What is that?" she asked, looking up as well.

"Only one way to find out." Jack said.

Rapunzel sighed and finally sang her song and Jack helped her.

When her hair lit up she gasped as hundreds of bats came flying past them, above their heads.

"They're going that way; I bet there's an opening." Jack said, excitedly, grabbing her hand.

She gathered her hair up and walked quickly. She tripped into the rocks and Jack decided to just screw it and carry her. He picked her up and flew with the bats, avoiding being hit.

He saw as all the bats headed upwards and he followed. His face fell when he saw them disappear out of a tiny hole in the cave.

He found a ledge and put Rapunzel down. He flew up to the hole and looked through. He could fit his head outside but that was it. He looked around outside to see if there was any way to know where they were.

He sighed and went back to Rapunzel who was healing her bleeding feet.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head sadly, "It's too dark outside. I have no clue where we are."

She sighed and rested her back against the cave wall and Jack sat next to her again.

"We'll make it out, Rapunzel." He told her.

She smiled at him and held his hand, "I've been trapped before and that never stopped you."

…

Merida looked up when she heard a strange sound. Toothless got up suddenly and jumped at all the bats coming towards them.

He was snapping at them playfully, hoping to eat one. When he caught one, Hiccup and Merida grimaced.

"That's gross buddy." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Where'd they come from, there's hundreds." Merida said, waving around at her hair in case one got caught in it.

Hiccup suddenly widened his eyes and smiled, looking up, "Up there! There's an opening!"

Merida smiled happily and jumped up, grabbing him, "Let's go, we havta find it!"

Hiccup quickly put on Toothless' saddle and hopped on. Merida got on behind him and held tight as they flew towards all the bats. Toothless was avoiding them and even snapping at them.

"Okay, Toothless, you just ate one, don't be a pig." Hiccup said, rubbing his neck.

"There!" Merida pointed when she saw the opening on the mountain. Hiccup landed Toothless off to the side of the hold on a ledge and both he and Merida got off carefully. They were very high up. Both waited for all the bats to stop flying through. Once it got calm again Merida walked forward.

"Be careful." Hiccup told her.

"I told yeh I've climbed me fair share of mountains." Merida smiled and carefully made her way to the hole in the mountain, "Auch, too small." She muttered.

"See if you can hear them." Hiccup said to her, he was looking through his pack to find some kind of tool to make the hole big enough to crawl through.

"Rapunzel? Jack?" Merida called.

"Merida?"

"Rapunzel!" Merida cried happily, "Where are yeh?"

"Down here!"

Merida tried to see in the darkness and nearly did a jig when she saw Rapunzel's hair lighting up her and Jack.

"We'll get you out." Merida told them.

"The opening is too small to fit through." Jack said.

"Here." Hiccup said. Merida looked over and smiled as he held some kind of pick axe. He nodded and threw it to her. She caught it and began hammering at the wall carefully.

Her hands were bleeding by the time she managed to make the hole bigger, but she kept digging.

"There!" she said, completely out of breath.

"Here, let me help." Hiccup said, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and let him help her back to the ledge.

"You okay?" he asked, staring at her hands.

She smiled, "Never better."

He took the pick axe and put it away and they both waited. Sure enough, Rapunzel climbed through carefully.

"Whoa!" she said nervously, "Jack, it's a little high up."

"I got ya." He said behind her.

"Come here little sister." Merida said, holding out her hand. Rapunzel looked over and smiled, taking her hand.

"You know I'm not little Meri." She laughed.

"Still old enough to beat yeh at archery." Merida commented.

Hiccup helped her and both got Rapunzel onto the ledge while Jack flew out. He smiled when he saw them. Rapunzel and Merida hugged quickly and then got onto Toothless with Hiccup.

All four landed at the bottom of the mountain.

Merida hopped off and danced a little jig, holding her sister and laughing with her.

Jack patted Hiccup on the back, "Thanks buddy."

Hiccup smiled and shrugged, "Thank Toothless."

Toothless was very excited and nearly threw Hiccup off his back to lick and nuzzle Rapunzel.

Once everyone was done rejoicing, all four of them collapsed under the trees smiling happily.

"Some adventure." Jack said.

"And it's not even over yet." Rapunzel laughed.

"Were you two okay out here by yourselves?" Jack asked Merida and Hiccup.

"Hiccup and Toothless were valiant heroes." Merida said proudly.

"You kidding? Merida took out that hole in the cave by herself." Hiccup said.

"Jack saved me from those thugs." Rapunzel said.

"Bloody braggarts, all of 'em." Merida scowled.

"Rapunzel's song is stuck in my head." Jack commented.

"I think Toothless is coughing up another bat." Hiccup said.

They all heard a hacking sound nearby and grimaced.

"Nice one Toothless." Jack rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel and Merida laughed, holding hands.

"I wonder where we are." Rapunzel voiced.

Jack sat up, "I can look." He quickly took off above the trees and disappeared from view.

"Were you and Jack okay in the cave?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled, blushing a little, "It was so dark. But Jack and I are here and alive."

"Good thing too." Merida nodded, "Or I'd have blown the bloody forest down."

Hiccup laughed.

Jack suddenly came back looking excited, "You guys will never guess what I found!"

"Food?" Hiccup asked.

"Weapons?" Merida smiled.

"Ruffians?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

Jack rolled his eyes, "No! I found a castle due north of here."

They all gasped.

"So you know what that means?" he smiled.

"Food!" Hiccup smiled.

"Weapons!" Merida cheered.

"Morons." Jack groaned to himself, rolling his eyes again.

"Answers!" Rapunzel finally said.

….


	8. The Kingdom

**Thanks for being so patient you guys! I got a lot accomplished with my school work and now have a little more time for writing. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I absolutely love them! **

The Kingdom

They all walked to the edge of the forest and stared in awe at the kingdom before them. It was absolutely stunning. The castle was white and surrounded by white homes and water all around it. It was bright and lush surrounded by blue skies and forests.

"Wow…" Merida breathed, "Tis different from Dunbrach."

"Definitely not Berk." Hiccup commented. He patted Toothless and told him to hide in the trees and wait for them, "I promise I'll bring lots of food back, buddy." He told him.

Toothless ran off and found a tree to nestle in.

Everyone smiled and got ready. They were crossing the bridge when they heard bells chiming, people laughing, and music playing.

"Wow." Jack said, "Something's happening here all right."

"Perhaps a celebration." Merida said, as they came closer to the kingdom.

"It's so beautiful!" Rapunzel said happily, jumping up and down excitedly.

They walked up and were ignored by townsfolk, all of whom seemed to be preparing something around the town. Men were pushing barrels of ale and setting up banners while women were cooking and sewing. Children ran around playing, looking excited.

"Tis a strange banner." Merida commented, squinting up at the banners of purple flags with bright yellow suns.

Rapunzel yelped as her hair got stepped on by passerby's and yanked her around.

Jack, Hiccup, and Merida all collected the hair quickly.

"I think we should have seen that coming." Jack laughed.

"We need to braid it, quickly." Merida said.

Hiccup looked over at some girls braiding hair and nodded to Merida.

She ran over and they all gasped at her bright red hair. She quickly pointed to Rapunzel and they all brightened instantly.

Merida began helping the girls braid Rapunzel's hair while she waited patiently.

Jack and Hiccup decided to go find some food while they waited. Jack walked around unnoticed and smiled at some of kids who admired Hiccup's leg.

A boy came up and asked if he could touch it, "Are you a soldier?" the boy asked in wonder.

Hiccup laughed, sitting down and holding his leg out for the boy while more kids came over.

Jack looked sadly on as Hiccup got to tell the kids the story of how the dragon ate his leg in battle. The kids were so young they truly believed it. Of course, others would call Hiccup a loony but he and Jack knew better that dragons did indeed exist. Shoot, one was waiting for them in the forest.

"Dragons!" A boy yelled excitedly, "Aren't they dangerous?"

"Not all dragons." Hiccup explained, "There are good ones and bad ones. The good ones are friendly and tame."

Jack sighed and looked around and noticed a giant mural on a wall. It had a man and a woman, a king and queen he had a feeling. Only they were holding a little baby blonde girl. Jack grew curious and walked over and noticed candles on the ground and flowers. He watched as some little girls came over with a flower wreath.

"For the lost princess." They said, sadly.

Jack looked up and squinted at the baby in the mural. She was very familiar. Bright blonde hair, bright green eyes…

His eyes widened and he backed up, looking down at the little girls and then back up at the mural. He was begging to ask questions. He ran off to find Hiccup who had found some food. He had a sack of fish and fruit and began walking back towards Merida and Rapunzel.

Jack caught up to him.

"Wondered where you went." Hiccup laughed, shouldering the sack of food.

Jack was still in shock at what he'd seen, "Hiccup, I just saw-"

"What do you think?" Rapunzel said happily, twirling for all of them. Jack suddenly forgot what he was even saying as he stared at her. Her hair had been braided but it had flowers in it as well. She was absolutely stunning.

He looked over and smiled at Merida whose hair had also been adorned with flowers and done up in a messy bun atop her head.

Merida clapped her hands happily and Hiccup smiled at her, blushing.

"Thank you so much." Rapunzel said, hugging the little girls.

Jack smiled at Hiccup and elbowed him mischievously.

"What?" Hiccup said, annoyed.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Merida and then looked back at him.

Hiccup glared at him and walked away.

"Do ya like it?" Merida asked them, twirling with Rapunzel.

"Definitely." Jack said, smiling.

Rapunzel blushed and looked up, "Meri, we should get some new dresses, these ones are getting frayed something fierce."

"I'm gonna go feed Toothless real fast." Hiccup said, walking off.

Jack was suddenly left standing there when he realized what he'd been meaning to tell everyone.

But by then, Rapunzel and Merida were in a shop and Hiccup was heading to the forest.

He brushed his hair, aggravated and followed Hiccup.

"Hiccup, wait!" Jack said, "I have to tell you something."

"If it's about me and Merida, back off." Hiccup grunted.

"No, it's about Rapunzel." Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup smiled at him, "Don't think I didn't notice the way you smiled at her too. Anything happen in that cave you wanna share with me?" he laughed.

Jack glared, "Shut it, I'm trying to tell you something serious."

Hiccup sighed and finally found Toothless, pouring the fish onto the grass for him to gobble up.

Toothless wagged his tail happily and ate the fish quickly.

Hiccup patted his head and then looked at Jack, "Okay, what's so important?"

Jack finally told him about the mural and Hiccup actually looked up in surprise, "You really think it's her? Do you know for sure?"

"No, I mean, I don't even know how long she's been missing if it's even her. And I mean, Rapunzel lived with her mother in a tower in the woods, so it can't be her, right?" Jack said.

Hiccup thought to himself for a moment and then looked up, "Let's do some digging."

….

Both boys got back to the village and found Rapunzel and Merida decked out in new dresses that were practical for traveling but also appealing to the eye as well.

Rapunzel wore a gorgeous bright purple dress with pink ribbons while Merida wore a bright blue one with gold lace. Both boys stared at them in awe and the girls actually giggled.

"Ain't ya never seen ladies afore?" Merida joked.

Hiccup blushed and Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Merida rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm starvin'."

"Here." Hiccup said, tossing her an apple. She nodded and ate it while Rapunzel looked around.

"I wonder what they're celebrating." She asked.

"We could ask." Jack suggested.

Hiccup nodded and found a couple of boys playing sword fight with sticks. He went over to them and asked them what was going on in the village.

One boy smiled, "It's a celebration for the lost princess. It's her birthday today."

"Lost princess?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, when she was just a baby, she was taken from the king and queen. Now every year on her birthday we release floating lanterns to help guide her home."

"How long ago was this?" Hiccup asked.

They looked at one another and shrugged.

Hiccup smiled and thanked them. He turned to Jack and shrugged.

"How sad." Rapunzel said, "To be taken from your family so young."

Jack looked over at her and didn't know if he could tell her what he'd seen.

"Let's explore the place, shall we?" Merida smiled, ushering them all further into the kingdom. They heard music and saw so many exciting vendors and celebrating villagers.

Rapunzel couldn't help herself when she heard the music. She grabbed Merida who protested as she danced to the music. More people joined in and Merida could see Hiccup and Jack laughing at them, so she smiled wickedly and grabbed Hiccup, who yelled.

"Uh…" he said awkwardly, "I don't exactly dance you know…leg."

"Doesn't mean ya can't learn." She said, smiling and spinning him. He laughed and tried following along.

Jack laughed and looked over at Rapunzel dancing with a little boy. He came over as she started spinning and made the ground just a little slippery. She twirled a little faster and she opened her eyes and saw Jack holding her hand to keep her steady. She laughed finally stopped, still holding onto his hand.

She looked at him as the music stopped and smiled.

People began to disperse and he helped Rapunzel over the ice. She looked over and saw children coloring with chalk and jumped up and down excitedly to go color a picture on the stones.

Jack sighed and followed her while Merida and Hiccup stared breathlessly at one another.

They let go quickly and walked towards Rapunzel.

"Punzie, come now, yer seventeen!" Merida laughed as Rapunzel began coloring a gorgeous picture.

Jack laughed, sitting on his staff.

Hiccup looked over and saw some books and maps, "Now that's where I'm headed." He said quickly.

Merida looked up at where he was going and saw a weapon's dealer nearby, "Behave, sister!" she called to Rapunzel who was lost in thought as she colored.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. Everyone was so happy and excited. He wished he could be a part of all that. Instead, here he was…invisible.

He looked up at all the villagers greeting one another, smiling and happy. How he wished he could be seen by everyone.

"Done!" Rapunzel said proudly, covered in chalk.

Jack looked down and nearly gasped. She'd drawn his face in detail with chalk.

She looked up and smiled at him, "The face you were just making…was…really good." She admitted.

He came down and looked at his picture on the ground. His thoughts were reflected in his eyes that she'd drawn; thoughtful, sad, happy, and yet…full of love.

She brushed off the chalk on her person and then looked over to see Merida purchasing some more arrows and a knife while Hiccup purchased a map.

They came over looking satisfied.

Jack looked up and realized the sun was going down. He still hadn't figured out if Rapunzel was that little princess on the mural. But he didn't have any kind of proof it was her.

"We need to go set up camp." Hiccup said.

They all nodded and walked out of the village, noticing some of them walking up towards the palace.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Rapunzel asked.

They ignored it and finally reached the forest edge by dusk. Toothless greeted them happily and followed them towards the water's edge so they could start a fire and make camp.

Toothless lounged by the fire and all four of them sat in silence for a while. Jack felt that maybe now was a good time to tell Rapunzel what he'd seen when she gasped and shot up.

"What?!" Merida yelled, grabbing her knife. Rapunzel ran to the water and stared in awe at the castle.

"Look!" she breathed.

They all suddenly saw floating lights rising from the kingdom, scattering all through the sky.

"What is it?" Merida asked, getting up.

Hiccup thought for a second, "Floating lanterns…to guide the princess home." He said, "They celebrate by lighting lanterns for the princess."

"It's so beautiful." Rapunzel said, "And so…familiar."

Jack looked over as the whole sky lit up from all the lanterns and looked over at Rapunzel who seemed to shine from all the lights. Her eyes glowed happily and she was suddenly a whole new person.

Hiccup however, stared at Merida, whose hair was shining like fire, her eyes bright with wonder, as though she, like him, had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Hiccup stood up and found he couldn't seem to look away from the gorgeous display of lights floating in the sky and reflecting in the lake.

Merida held Rapunzel's hand and suddenly looked at her, "Happy birthday, Punzie."

Rapunzel gasped and looked at her, "I forgot! Today is…."

Merida smiled at her proudly, "I didn't, which is why I got you this." She pulled out a gold necklace with an emerald stone on the plate. Rapunzel gasped.

"It was a gift Mum and I were goin' to give you today. I took it so I wouldn't forget."

She put it on Rapunzel who was close to tears.

"I have the other piece." Merida explained, showing her a matching necklace, "There are no others like these two."

Rapunzel hugged her and sobbed, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too." Merida said. They held hands and continued to watch the sky.

Hiccup smiled at Jack and was shocked when Merida reached for his hand and took it. He held it tentatively but when she squeezed his hand a little tighter, he squeezed back.

Rapunzel looked over at Jack who was looking sadly at the sky.

She took his hand and he looked quickly at her and the others, who smiled at him.

And suddenly he realized…this is where he belonged.

…

Jack was leaning on a tree branch, watching all the floating lanterns fade when he heard someone gasp.

He looked down and saw Rapunzel clutching her chest and panting.

He floated down to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him quickly and put her hands to her head, shaking, "A dream…" she whimpered.

Hiccup stirred and woke up and Merida shot up looking nervous.

Merida crawled over to Rapunzel, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Hiccup yawned.

Rapunzel took a few breaths and finally looked up at them all, "All those floating lanterns…I've seen them before, when I was in that tower. I used to think they were stars or lights…" she closed her eyes and then opened them, staring around nervously, "They always came on my birthday."

Jack looked to Hiccup who looked back, unsure of what to say.

"And there was something else, something horrible." She sobbed, "I saw this old woman…she was dark and pale and she looked terrible." She said, "I just don't know why I saw her or what she was doing. All I could see was her face."

Jack suddenly looked around the forest, "Wait here." He said.

He took off, leaving them all at the camp.

…..

Jack knew he'd seen this place before. Only it had been winter at the time. He flew around and he finally found it. It was still here after all these years. He sighed and flew back to the others.

He found them huddled around Rapunzel as she calmed down.

He landed and then looked at them all solemnly. He walked over to Rapunzel, who stood up and looked to him imploringly, as though asking for help like she did when she was only a little girl.

He looked into her eyes sadly and nodded, "I found the tower."


	9. The Tower

The Tower

Rapunzel couldn't believe it…she was back at the tower where she grew up for the first five years of her life. The waterfall in the distance, surrounded by mountains and trees…It was all here.

She walked up to the tower with everyone by her side. She stared up at the foreboding tower.

"I see a door!" Hiccup said, trying to open it.

"There was a door?" Rapunzel gasped.

"I can see the window up there." Merida said.

"That was the only way I could ever see or hear the outside world." Rapunzel said.

They all looked up towards the window.

"I could carry you all one at a time." Jack said.

"Too much work." Hiccup said, "Climb on everybody."

Rapunzel and Merida climbed on behind Hiccup and Toothless flew up to the window. He hovered at the opening while Jack helped Merida and Rapunzel into the tower. Hiccup landed Toothless and patted his head, "Sorry buddy, but you can't fit."

He growled a little but nodded and curled into a ball to sleep.

Hiccup laughed and gasped when a ton of Rapunzel's hair was thrown down.

He picked it up, "Uh…Seriously?" he asked.

"Just hold on yeh ninny!" Merida called back.

All three worked at pulling him up and succeeded.

"Hair does come in handy." Hiccup laughed, handing it back to Rapunzel.

They all turned and looked into the dark tower.

"This isn't quite how I remember it." Jack said, walking in with Rapunzel.

"Why is everything broken?" she asked.

It was true, mirrors were shattered on the floor, her paintings had scratches on them, and furniture had been upturned and broken.

"It's worse than Toothless getting into my house." Hiccup muttered.

"Me brother's would have a field day with this." Merida sighed.

Jack and Rapunzel looked around. He found the painting she'd made of them ice skating when she was five. He smiled at it.

She sank to her knees and cried silently.

Merida came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "This is where Jack found yeh?"

Rapunzel nodded and wiped her eyes.

Hiccup looked around sadly.

"I don't know what I was hoping to find." She sobbed, "I don't even know why I wanted to come. All I feel is…angry and confused. Why? What was I doing here? Where did my mother go?"

Merida got down and hugged her, "We'll find answers, we will. We found the tower, we'll look around and see if mayhap there's a clue to where yer mum went off to."

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and nodded, getting up.

Jack was still walking around, wondering what he too was looking for. Maybe a picture of Rapunzel's mother or something to help her. And yet, he couldn't get the image of that baby on the mural out of his head.

Hiccup and Merida gathered firewood and started a fire. Merida was helping prepare food while Rapunzel walked around and finally found the window she'd spent her childhood looking out of. She remembered the lights she'd seen, always on her birthday. She remembered constantly asking why she couldn't go outside. She remembered her mother brushing her hair and telling her never to leave, that the world was cruel.

Rapunzel didn't understand. She'd lived with Merida and her family and they loved and accepted her. The whole village did. The people in the kingdom were kind and caring. So why was she forced at five years old to stay here.

She tried thinking of what her mother looked like. She'd forgotten long ago her image. The image of her mother came in the form of Elinor of Dunbroch. But when she tried to remember her own mother, she just began to fade. All she could remember was her voice and a red dress. She wore a black cloak when she left the tower. But she always left without saying goodbye and always when Rapunzel was asleep.

She hated that. She hated waking up alone in the tower not sure where her mother had gone.

She looked over at Jack, who was touching the walls, looking at her paintings. She noticed the one she'd drawn of them ice skating. She got up and walked over to it, smiling sadly. It was the last painting in the tower before she was found by Merida and her family.

She walked around, admiring all of her paintings. She reminisced, wondering what all of them meant to her. She walked up some steps to her old room and found her bed. She walked over to it sadly and sat down. The mattress creaked underneath her and she looked down sadly. She suddenly noticed something coming out from under the bed. She bent down and picked it up. It was her old hairbrush. She turned it over in her hands, pondering everything. She suddenly realized there was black and gray hair on it. She picked up the hair and studied it, not quite sure what to think.

"You okay?" Jack said, coming in.

She looked up and put the brush back on the ground, dropping the hair as well. She sighed and shrugged, "I'm not sure."

He nodded, "Well, I have a feeling that between the four of us, we'll figure this whole thing out."

"Jack?" she asked, "Did you ever find my mother?" she asked.

He shook his head, "You told me what she looked like and I searched all over but never did find her."

"I don't even remember what she looks like now."

He looked at her sympathetically, "It'll be okay."

She nodded sadly and then looked up as Merida came up to her room, "You should see this!"

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida pointed to a painting on the wall. Rapunzel and Jack stared at it.

"It's just a bunch of shapes." Rapunzel said.

"Look harder." Merida said. Everyone came over and leaned in.

"Wait!" Hiccup said, "I see it!"

Merida smiled.

"Uh…" Jack said.

"See what?" Rapunzel asked, getting aggravated.

Merida pulled out a small purple flag with a yellow sun on it. The flag from the kingdom, "Now look." She explained.

Rapunzel took the flag, held it in front of her face and then pulled it down and she saw it. She backed up and looked around at her other paintings. She could see it; a sun. In every painting she'd somehow managed to draw the same exact sun inside of each picture.

She gasped and fell back into Jack, who held her up. She grabbed her head, panting.

Merida came over to her, "Punzie?"

Rapunzel looked up at her, "What does it mean?"

Jack looked at Hiccup who nodded.

"Today I saw something." He started.

Rapunzel turned and looked at him.

He sighed, "It was a mural, with the king and queen holding a little baby girl."

Rapunzel stared at him.

He looked at her, "The baby was blonde and had bright green eyes…"

Hiccup chimed in, "They say that she was taken and every year on her birthday they release lanterns in the sky to help guide her home."

Merida stared at both of them and then at Rapunzel, who was shaking her head.

"No!" Rapunzel said, close to tears, "No, I can't be…that…" she backed away, glaring angrily at them all.

"Punzie, it makes sense." Merida said.

"No, my mother and I lived here."

"What if she wasn't your mother?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel suddenly remembered her dream, an old haggard lady. She closed her eyes and an image of her 'mother' formed from the hag.

She opened her eyes and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She shook her head.

Jack walked up to her carefully, "Rapunzel, maybe she kept you up here to hide you from the world to keep your hair to herself."

All the times she let her mother sing and brush her hair. Never once did she ask why her mother used her gifts while others couldn't.

She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. Merida hugged her.

"I'm the lost princess…" Rapunzel breathed.

"Yes you are." An unknown voice spoke in the tower.

Everyone turned and gasped as an old woman with black and gray hair, wearing a black cloak came out of the darkness smiling at them, "And now you're mine once more." She hissed, brandishing a dagger.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Mother…"


	10. Gothels Story

Merida put a hand to Rapunzel's shoulder and Hiccup braced himself for anything. Jack had his staff ready and aimed it at the old woman. She may have looked harmless, but something in her eyes made them all very afraid. She had a look of maliciousness and hunger as she stared at Rapunzel's hair.

"I'd thought it was lost long ago." Gothel said, coming closer.

"Get back!" Merida yelled at her.

Gothel glared at Merida, staring at her with disdain.

She then looked to Hiccup and laughed when she saw his leg, "I can see I'm truly outnumbered here. Let's do a head count." She teased, pointing to them, "The cripple, the feisty little brat who has no weapons on hand, my little flower, and then the white haired little runt who stole her from me years before."

Jack lowered his staff and stared in disbelief; she could see him.

"You…you were in my nightmare. It was you!" Rapunzel yelled angrily, "You stole me from my family and used me!"

Gothel laughed a very insidious laugh that sent shivers up even Jack's neck, "Oh please, it was your filthy parents who stole my flower in the first place. I simply took back what was mine."

"You're a witch!" Merida spat.

"Indeed I am." Gothel said, raising her eyebrows at them, "It's the only reason I've been able to stay alive for so long."

She kicked up some of Rapunzel's hair and began dragging her roughly to her. Rapunzel cried out.

"Let go of her!" Merida yelled.

Hiccup glared and ran forward with Jack but Gothel brandished her dagger at Rapunzel's neck, "Ah ah ah!" she warned, smiling at them, "Now, lower the staff, spirit, and you two back up, NOW!" she screeched.

Jack didn't want to, but he could already see blood on Rapunzel's neck. He looked to Merida and Hiccup who were still glaring but backed up anyways.

Jack finally glared at Gothel himself and lowered his staff.

"Now back away." She said.

He did.

She released the knife just a little and pulled out a chain, "Time for me to finally pay my debt."

"What debt?" Jack suddenly asked. If this woman had indeed been using Rapunzel's hair to stay young, he had to wonder how she'd managed to stay alive for this long without her.

Gothel stared hard at him, and then cuffed Rapunzel's wrists behind her back with the chain, causing her to groan in pain. Gothel pulled on the chains, pulling her down on the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" Merida cried.

Rapunzel stared up at them all with fear and sadness.

"How did you stay alive this long?" Jack asked, hoping for some time, "Where were you when Rapunzel got sick?"

Gothel looked from him to Rapunzel and then shrugged, sighing, "Well, I suppose I do have time for a little story." She glared at them all, "All of you sit, and keep your hands behind your head where I can see them."

They all agreed and did as she instructed. She found a seat and sat down, "Listen carefully, especially you spirit. I want you all to know what hell I went through the minute you stole my flower from me."

Gothel's Story

Rapunzel was asleep finally, which meant Gothel could sneak out of the trap door she kept hidden to go get more food and supplies. She had a feeling she would be back by the next day, no later. Gothel got her cloak and got ready to head outside where the snow was beginning to fall. Winter seemed more treacherous than usual this year, but times were desperate and they needed food.

She looked once more around the tower to be sure that Rapunzel would not see her leave. She couldn't risk her precious flower finding a way out.

She left and made sure to lock the door as she left.

She hiked all the way to another village, for fear of anyone in the kingdom seeing her and possibly questioning her. It had been five years but she had no doubt that the king and queen would not stop their search.

She kept hiking until the neighboring village outside the forest finally came into view. It was a rundown place but they always had good markets and no one asked questions.

She was busy collecting and buying food when she saw something. It was an old woman wearing a hood. She was sitting and smoking a pipe, staring at her. Gothel gave her another look because she seemed familiar. But she decided to let it go. She turned around and kept shopping, deciding to ignore the old woman. She was just packing some onions when she suddenly turned and the woman stood right before her. Amber eyes and white hair stood out under the hood. The woman smelled of pipe weed and cat hair.

Gothel gave a derisive snort, "Can I help you?"

"You don't remember me?" the old woman said in a throaty voice, "Gothel." She removed her hood. Gothel held back a gasp. She knew who she was. She thought she'd escaped members of the order long ago.

"I have no idea who you are, now move aside." Gothel threatened.

"Sure you don't recognize me…Because I sure recognize you."

Gothel ignored her and walked away.

"I could always call some guards about a mysterious stranger in the village, you know."

Gothel froze and glared back at the woman, "Fine…Grizzebella. Lovely to see you again." She ground out.

The old woman smiled, her lines more pronounced as she did so, "Funny how we met nearly fifty years ago, and yet you haven't aged a day."

Gothel suddenly grew nervous. This woman knew her from years past and would most likely ask how she'd stayed young for so long. Gothel closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

"Care to explain something dearie?" Grizzebella smiled.

"What do you want?" Gothel growled.

"Oh, I'm just wondering how a low life such as yourself could have possible succeeded your better at staying young forever."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you old hag." Gothel sneered.

The lady returned the sneer and snapped her fingers. Two rough looking men came out.

"I could always ask around and figure it out, maybe find the king himself and ask questions." Grizzebella said very calmly.

Gothel's eyes widened, "If I tell you, you'd have to keep it secret and no one else can know."

"Let's shake on it," Grizzebella said, holding out her hand and a knife, "If you give me the secret of youth, I'll pretend I never met you."

"Blood binding?" Gothel laughed, "How old fashioned."

"Of course, there are other ways to staying young I'm sure many others in the order would be curious to know why their sister could desert them so."

"Fine." Gothel said, taking the knife and pricking her hand. She watched Grizzebella do the same and then shook on it.

"Very nice, now, do tell me. What are you hiding dearie?"

…

Gothel was annoyed that after nearly five hours of explaining in Grizzebella's home, she was actually dragging her back to her tower. She'd promised to let her use Rapunzel's hair in exchange for secrecy. Grizzebella seemed pleased with this and even promised Gothel that she would give her a higher rank in the order for her service to a high ranking member. Gothel was intrigued by this. That meant more power and advantages. She could hide Rapunzel much easier now and use her to her full advantage.

It took a whole few days to journey because Grizzebella had to rest more often. Gothel was getting annoyed. Not that Rapunzel could go anywhere, but she hated being away from her flower this long.

They finally reached the tower and Gothel got out a key. She had a feeling Rapunzel would be asleep by now, being it was very dark out. She unlocked the door and led the old woman up the stairs. She quietly opened the trap door and looked around. She didn't see anything so she got out, helping Grizzebella up.

Grizzebella panted and found a chair very quickly.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel called in her sing song voice, "Rapunzel, Mummy is home! And I brought a guest!"

She waited but didn't hear anything. She went up to Rapunzel's bed, "Rapunzel? Come now; show our guest your manners!"

She opened the door and gasped. Rapunzel wasn't there.

"Rapunzel? RAPUNZEL!" Gothel screamed, searching everywhere and finding her nowhere. Grizzebella even stood up to help.

"Where is she? Where is the flower child?" Grizzebella demanded.

Gothel panicked, holding her head in her hands, trying to find anything to show where she was.

The door was locked, she couldn't have escaped.

She suddenly noticed Rapunzel's paintings on the floor and noticed a new painting. She got closer and saw it was a painting of a boy wearing blue with white hair, dancing with Rapunzel.

Gothel glared, "That boy." She pointed, "He must have taken her." She growled.

"Find her!" Grizzebella demanded.

"God only knows where she is!" Gothel complained.

"I don't care how long it takes. FIND HER!" Grizzebella advanced. The room suddenly began to shake and the wind picked up. Grizzebella pointed a finger at Gothel and spoke in an inhuman voice, "You will find that child and you will stay this way for eternity until you do. You will not age, you will not be young, and you will be as haggard as I am. Find her and you will be spared this punishment."

With that, the old woman disappeared. Gothel stared in the mirror and saw her haggard appearance and wailed angrily, screaming revenge on whoever had taken her flower. She went over to the painting, crouching down, glaring at the boy in the picture. She picked up a nearby chisel and scratched his picture in anger. She would find her flower and she would make sure to take care of that brat that took her.

…

Years passed and Gothel searched but could not find her flower anywhere. She began to lose hope, letting everything in the tower go to waste. She would stare at her reflection every day and vow her vengeance. She had to hold on to hope that maybe Rapunzel would return, or perhaps that boy. Whatever he was.

She'd asked around about the boy but no one had ever seen him. She did as much digging as she could only to find out that the boy was actually a winter spirit. She grew angry and knew she couldn't kill him but she could find a way to make him suffer somehow. She would.

It wasn't until she heard a strange noise and voices by the tower that she grew nervous and hid in the trapdoor.

She listened and peeked out from the floorboards. When she saw the winter spirit, she had to keep from killing him on the spot. She needed information about her flower.

Only her flower had come to her instead. She crouched and waited for the right moment. She would catch them off guard, and she would take her flower, and she would get her revenge. It was finally time.

Grizzebella Comes

"So you see, I've already sent for Grizzebella and am just waiting to be spared." Gothel explained.

Jack glared at her, "Rapunzel was sick. I took her away from here to help her."

"You have no right to take Rapunzel." Hiccup added angrily to Gothel, "She's not a flower, she's a human being." His arms shook from being up behind his head for so long, but he didn't want Rapunzel to get hurt so he held his ground.

"You try anything I swear you'll regret it." Merida said, "I won't let you hurt my sister."

"Sister?" Gothel said, and then laughed, "How delightful, my little Rapunzel found herself a family and some friends."

"I'm not yours!" Rapunzel spat, "And I'm never going to let you use my hair."

"Shame you don't have much of a choice." Gothel smiled.

The room began to shake and the wind picked up.

"That you?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Jack shook his head nervously.

"She's here." Gothel smiled. She stood up and dragged Rapunzel who struggled against her bonds, trying her hardest to fight and get to her friends.

"Stop fighting!" Gothel yelled, tugging on the chains.

"NO!" Rapunzel yelled, lunging forward and turning to face her. The room kept shaking yet Rapunzel stood her ground, "I won't stop for every minute, I will never stop fighting and I will never stop trying to get away from you." She cried.

Gothel stared at her angrily. The wind picked up and Rapunzel looked to her friends and her sister. She knew what would happen to them once Grizzebella came.

She gave Hiccup a sad look, then looked at Merida, tears in her eyes, and then finally to Jack, who stared at her knowingly.

He shook his head, "Don't do it!" he yelled.

"What?" Merida cried.

Rapunzel turned to Gothel, "But…if you let them go, unharmed. I promise I'll go with you."

"NO!" Merida sobbed.

"Rapunzel, no!" Jack called.

"Don't do it!" Hiccup yelled.

Rapunzel ignored them, still staring imploringly at Gothel, "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. I'll go with you and it will be just the way you want." Rapunzel said, tears falling down her face, "I promise."

"What good is a promise?" Gothel asked.

Rapunzel looked to her sister who knew very well that when Rapunzel made a promise she never broke it.

"My promise is my word. When I make a promise…I never, ever, ever break it." Rapunzel said firmly, and then looked back up at her, "Let them go and I'll never fight again, you can use my hair. That is my promise."

Gothel raised her eyebrows and then stared at the other three who were pleading with Rapunzel not to do it.

"SHUT IT!" she yelled.

The wind suddenly stopped.

Gothel tugged on Rapunzel's chain once more, "We'll see how good you keep your promises and I'll let Grizzebella decide what to do with your friends."

Rapunzel stared in horror with the others as a figure rose up from the darkness in the room. An old woman took shape and stared at Gothel and then at Rapunzel, a smile forming on her insidious, unmerciful face.

Rapunzel did not like it one bit.


	11. Now What

**First: I just wanna say I love you all and I love your reviews! You are the greatest readers ever! Thank you!**

**Second: I am going to officially write a brand new Big Four fanfic as well. It's completely different but I came up with it the other day and can't resist it. I promise I'm gonna keep writing this one and when I get to the new one I'll let you know. But for now, I'm so glad you like this story. Keep up the reviews, I just love hearing your thoughts! XOXO**

"So…this is the golden sun flower you spoke of." Grizzebella grinned, walking over to Rapunzel.

"Don't touch her!" Merida yelled angrily.

Grizzebella didn't even look over. She merely snapped her fingers and the shadows on the walls turned into dark chains. They wrapped around Jack, Merida, and Hiccup's wrists, bringing them behind their backs and pinning them to the wall. Jack didn't like the looks of all the shadows moving. Almost like this witch was using the shadows like a puppet.

Rapunzel stared in horror at the old woman in front of her.

"My debt." Gothel growled.

"Not quite repaid, I've yet to see if she truly works." Grizzebella sneered.

"She will. Just watch." Gothel said. She pulled Rapunzel's hair to Grizzebella and pulled out a brush, "See for yourself."

"What do I do?" Grizzebella asked.

"The song, yes." Gothel said, suddenly looking flustered.

Rapunzel stared at her and realized she'd forgotten the song.

"Sing the song!" Gothel demanded of her.

Rapunzel glared at her, "NO."

Gothel smacked her across the face, "SING IT!"

Rapunzel kept her mouth shut.

Grizzebella sighed and looked over at Jack and the others. She suddenly smiled, walking over, "Don't stress yourself out Gothel. I like the look of this winter spirit. He could come in handy should I bind him to me."

Jack's eyes widened.

She smiled, "Like my shadow pets? I simply made a deal with the Nightmare King and he obliged. Only problem is he failed to read the contract in full and I own him now. You wouldn't be much of a challenge to tame."

"Leave him alone you filthy hag!" Merida yelled.

She glared at the girl, "What a little brat you are. There are ways to shut that mouth of yours."

She pulled out a needle and very thick black thread, smiling, "Like a little doll."

Hiccup froze, terrified, "Please, just…"

"And you…what could I possibly gain from you?" Grizzebella said, turning to him, "I guess I could just kill you now, put you out of your misery…"

"Wait!" Rapunzel yelled, tears in her eyes, "I'll sing."

Grizzebella came over to her, smiling fondly, "There's a good girl. And if you prove yourself, you can come live in the coven and your friends will go free."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Merida shouted.

The woman lunged with the magic of a very demonic shadow and appeared right in front of Merida in a flash, looking menacing, "Don't make me, you little wench." She threatened, grabbing Merida's hair forcefully.

"I'm singing it now!" Rapunzel said.

"Punzie, no!" Merida cried, "Don't do it!"

"We'll get out of this!" Jack said, hopeful that he was right.

"Don't worry about us." Hiccup added, "Remember Team Runaway sticks together."

Grizzebella rolled her eyes, "Enough." She spat, and then she walked over and took Rapunzel's hair, "Make me young, now."

Rapunzel shed one final tear, "If I do, you'll let them go, unharmed?"

"Of course." Grizzebella sneered.

Rapunzel swallowed and closed her eyes and shuddered as she began her song. Her hair began to glow and everyone watched as both Gothel and Grizzebella suddenly transformed from old women to young, beautiful, and deadly witches.

Both seemed to bask in their newfound youth.

Grizzebella found a mirror and smiled, "Well done Gothel, you have earned your new rank. Bring the flower with us and we'll be on our way."

"No!" Merida cried.

"And as for you three…" Grizzebella turned, her curves making her lithe and agile. Her skin glowed and her amber eyes took on a whole new sheen. Her jet black hair flowed straight down her back. She walked over to Jack, "I might find a use for this one." She said.

"No!" Rapunzel yelled as Gothel pulled her chains, "You said you'd let them go!"

"I did, but maybe you just didn't realize that witches are a terrible species to make deals with." She laughed. Gothel chuckled with her.

"What about the other two?" Gothel spat, still pulling Rapunzel's chain.

"Hmm…" Grizzebella sighed, looking at them, "I don't see much use for them except for amusement in torture."

Gothel rolled her eyes, "Like we have time for that."

"True." Grizzebella nodded, her blood lust leaving her eyes, "But their blood or hair might be useful in the future, let's get to work."

Just then a sudden roar came from outside the window. They all looked over and gasped.

Toothless was somehow able to climb up and get through the window. The minute he saw his friends in trouble, he bared his teeth, his ears back and ready to fight.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

"Get 'em!" Merida yelled.

Toothless didn't need to be told twice; he took aim right at Grizzebella and shot his night fury at the unsuspecting witch, throwing her back. Gothel too was thrown back, along with Rapunzel.

Toothless came in and snapped at the shadow chains, breaking them.

Hiccup was surprised and very curious, but didn't have time. The room was covered in dust and he needed to get his friends to safety.

He reached out and found Merida's hand, tugging her to him.

She coughed and looked around, "Jack?! Rapunzel?!"

"I got her!" Jack called, "GO!"

Hiccup didn't need any more direction, he grabbed Merida, "Hold on." He told her as Toothless took out with them on his side out the window. He nearly fell but Hiccup was able to get on his back and help him take off, pulling Merida behind him.

She looked around and saw Jack carrying his staff and Rapunzel. She'd lost consciousness.

"Punzie!" she called.

"We need to move, and fast!" Hiccup said, "Toothless, we have to hide, find a good place far away buddy."

Toothless growled in response and took off deeper into the sky. Merida made sure Jack was following them with Rapunzel.

After what felt like hours of flying, they found an old lake with a waterfall, surrounded by forest.

Toothless landed and then began walking behind the waterfall. Sure enough, he'd been able to find a cave behind the waterfall. Hiccup looked up and noticed bats. He had a feeling Toothless had sniffed them out. Jack came up behind them, holding Rapunzel, her chains still on her.

"We need to get these off." He said, putting her down.

Merida climbed off of Toothless and Hiccup pulled some tools out of his pack, coming over, "Watch out." He warned, getting to work.

He made a few swift moves and the chains fell from her limp arms.

Merida held her, crying, "Punzie, wake up!"

Jack picked up the chains and tossed them into the water with disgust on his face.

Rapunzel was able to open her eyes, her hand went to her head, "What…w-what happened?" she breathed.

Merida sobbed, "It's all right, we're all right!"

Rapunzel moved her arms weakly and hugged her sister back.

Jack nodded to Hiccup and smiled, "Toothless is now officially my new best friend." He laughed.

Toothless walked over and sniffed Hiccup, looking worriedly at Rapunzel.

Hiccup patted his head, smiling proudly, "You did good, buddy, she's okay."

Toothless wagged his tail and Merida smiled fondly at the dragon, "You truly are a magnificent creature." She said.

Hiccup frowned suddenly and realized that Toothless had the ability to chomp through magic. He had to wonder if dragons could actually overpower certain magic and do things most others couldn't think possible.

He looked at Toothless and smiled again, "I don't know how you did it buddy, but you managed to save all our butts."

Toothless was pleased and lay down.

"I'll keep watch." Jack promised.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel shivered, but nodded. Hiccup found some blankets and laid them out, "We should probably stick together tonight." He advised.

"Skivvy witches." Merida mumbled, holding Rapunzel tight. She knew Rapunzel just needed rest. They all did.

Hiccup found a place next to Merida and covered them all up. Toothless was their pillow and kept them all a little warmer that night.

Jack however, stood guard over his friends, watching them close. He didn't like what he'd seen and heard today, and he was determined to keep his friends as close as possible. He wouldn't fail them.

Now What?

Jack noticed Rapunzel wake up first. She sat up and rubbed her arms, yawning.

"You okay?" Jack asked her.

She looked up and smiled at him, "I think Toothless might have hit a little close to me." She laughed, petting the creature.

Jack smiled, "At least we all made it."

She nodded, looking somber, "Jack…they said they could use you? How?"

Jack was wondering the same thing, "I don't know but they mentioned the Nightmare King. I've heard of him but never really seen him. He's like me, a little, and that means that others like me are in trouble."

"Do you think he could help us?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I doubt it. I don't even know where he could even be."

She nodded and then looked over at Merida and Hiccup, "It's worth a shot."

He stared at her, "Do you wanna risk that? I mean, this guy is the king of fear, the boogeyman. He's not very friendly."

"But maybe he's a prisoner. If we help him, he could help us." She said.

Jack sighed, rubbing his temple. Then he looked up at her, "What about taking you home?"

"Home?" she asked.

"You know, to your real family? We could reunite you." He said.

She nodded, "I really want to, but…I'm terrified of those witches and what they could do. We have to stop them."

Jack frowned but then smiled at her, "Sounds like a true princess talking."

She smiled, "I was born and raised one."

He nodded and looked over as Merida stirred. She ended up putting her arm around Hiccup's middle.

Rapunzel noticed and giggled, trying not to wake them.

Hiccup turned and smiled in his sleep, his hand finding her shoulder.

Jack couldn't help himself. He walked over and sent a jolt of frost their way, making them wake up very suddenly.

"Ach!" Merida shrieked, her eyes shooting open.

"What the-?!" Hiccup gasped, his eyes going open as well.

He and Merida were very close, noses nearly touching. They broke apart quickly while Rapunzel and Jack laughed.

"Very funny." Hiccup groaned, glaring at Jack.

Merida elbowed Rapunzel, who was snorting from laughter.

"Up and at 'em!" Jack said, looking at the sun through the waterfall, "We have things to discuss and figure out."

Merida rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Toothless stretched, yawning while Hiccup did the same, scratching his neck, "About what?" he asked, yawning.

Rapunzel spoke first, finally standing up determined, "I think we need to find a way to stop those witches." She said.

"What?" Merida gasped.

"I'm with Mer on this one." Hiccup said, "I mean, first those thugs dealing with powders and explosives, and now this? We just barely made it out alive." He said.

"I know, but what if others are being hurt worse?" Rapunzel said, "If I'd been taken, you all would have come to help me right? Or if Jack had been imprisoned too?"

"Of course, but-" Merida said.

Rapunzel held up her hand, "We have to help others who are being imprisoned and hurt by black magic, I won't sit back and do nothing."

"What about finding your parents?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel frowned, "I really want to see them, but this is more important. What if they get hurt? What if your families get hurt? We have to stop them." She said.

Hiccup had to agree that now these people knew dragons existed, Berk could be in danger along with all the other dragons. And Jack had to wonder if other spirits were in danger as well. He may have been shunned by them, but that didn't mean he couldn't help them. And Merida thought of her brothers, her parents. Sure they tried to marry her off, but they loved her and she loved them. She looked to Rapunzel and saw not just her sister, but a wise woman who'd just found her purpose for this journey. And if Rapunzel was going to do it, then so would she.

"I'm in." Merida said, "I won't let those hags hurt anyone else."

"I'm not gonna let them hunt down dragons for evil, either." Hiccup said, "I'm in too."

Rapunzel looked to Jack who smiled, "Oh come on, you know I'm in." he laughed.

"Team Runaway," Hiccup laughed, "Ready for a brand new hair-brained adventure." He cheered to himself.

Toothless found a bat and began chomping at it.

"Okay, that's gross." Jack grimaced.

"Nice buddy, keep it classy." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Toothless hacked up some of the bones and wagged his tail, swallowing again.

Merida and Rapunzel laughed.

Suddenly Rapunzel grinned wickedly at Merida. She smiled and pushed her out into the waterfall.

Merida shrieked and landed in the water.

She came up to the surface, sputtering, "Have you lost yer mind?!" she yelled angrily.

Rapunzel laughed.

"When did you get so carefree?" Jack asked her, laughing along with Hiccup.

Rapunzel shrugged, "If I'm going to do something crazy I might as well live it up!" she said, then jumped into the water, "WOOHOO!"

She splashed next to Merida who splashed her, laughing as she came up to the surface.

"Have fun down there." Hiccup called.

Jack grinned at him.

"Don't…" Hiccup said, backing up. Bad idea as Toothless nudged him off the waterfall and into the water with the others.

Jack laughed and suddenly gasped, "Uh oh!" as Toothless' tail whacked him, sending him down into the water as well. Everyone shrieked as the water started getting colder.

"Oh boy…" Hiccup groaned, looking up, "We better move."

"Why?" Rapunzel laughed, shivering.

Merida looked up and screamed.

"WHOA!" Jack yelled, trying to move.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup yelled.

SPLASH!

Toothless landed in the water sending them all over the place, laughing.

Hiccup sputtered and coughed, "Okay, that's the last bath I'm giving you."

…..

Meanwhile, back in the tower, Gothel and Grizzebella, looking young and determined, were recovering from the dragon's blast.

"A dragon…" Gothel gasped, cleaning herself up, "I thought they were wiped out."

"So did I…they must be migrating somewhere else." Grizzebella mused, but smiled, "Imagine the power we would yield with dragons."

"Oh please, you can't be serious?" Gothel said, "They are impossible to find and even more impossible to capture."

"True, but that boy must have knowledge of them. Perhaps it's a good thing they aren't dead. The flower child, the spirit, the dragon tamer, and I'm sure that other little brat is useful in some way…we'll find them."

"And then what?" Gothel asked.

Grizzebella smiled, "As if you don't know."

"Where do we even start?" Gothel asked.

Grizzebella smiled, "I have my ways. First I should probably visit an old friend of mine. He's an expert in capturing large creatures and blowing kingdoms to bits."

Gothel smiled, "You think he would help us?"  
"I'm sure if we offer him something he'll hold his end of the bargain."

"Where is he?" Gothel asked.

"Other side of the far mountains, but I know a shortcut." Grizzebella smiled, "And then, we'll find those good for nothing children. We'll be the most powerful witches in the world."

"Me?" Gothel asked.

"Why yes, dear sister." Grizzebella cooed," You have earned your place next to me. Help me and I'll make you more powerful than you've ever imagined."

Gothel smiled.

Grizzebella nodded and stared out the window, "Soon, dear sister, our time is coming near. I can feel it."


	12. The Nightmare King

The Nightmare King

"Okay, Jack…tell us about this boogeyman guy." Hiccup said as they sat around the fire behind the waterfall.

They were all drying their clothes, save for Jack. Both girls were wearing slips and covered in blankets while Hiccup merely found dry pants and a shirt to wear.

Merida was attempting to braid Rapunzel's hair again while they listened.

Jack frowned, "I've never met him, but I've heard he's pretty dark."

"What does he do?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack shrugged, "I guess he's kind of like the keeper of bad dreams and shadows. You know when you have a nightmare and then freak out because you wake up suddenly and see shadows."

"You mean all that is real? Like, not just in our heads?" Hiccup gasped.

Jack nodded, "He's real alright."

"Yes, so how do we find 'im?" Merida asked.

Jack frowned, "I'm not really sure…"

They all thought a minute and then Hiccup came up with an idea, "You say he controls nightmares, right?"

Jack nodded, "So…maybe we can find a way to have a bad dream or something and then contact him through there?"

"Yeh can't make yerself have a bad dream!" Merida laughed.

Jack frowned, "You can't…but I can."

"How? I didn't think you could sleep." Rapunzel asked.

Jack looked at her hard, "I can sleep, but it doesn't feel very good."

"What do you mean _doesn't feel very good?_" Hiccup asked nervously.

Jack sighed, "The first time I tried…I felt very weak, I had very vivid visions, some good, some not so good. And when I woke up, I felt sick for a while. Like I couldn't control my emotions and I couldn't frost things like I normally do."

"Should we risk that?" Merida asked, feeling concerned.

Jack nodded, "Chances are, I can control what I want in my sleep. Unlike a human that's something spirits can do. I'm just not that good at it." Jack admitted sheepishly.

The others gave each other looks.

"Jack." Rapunzel started, "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean it might work, but, what if you get hurt?"

He shrugged, "Better me than you guys."

"There has to be another way." Merida thought out loud.

Jack shook his head, "I can do it. I know what to expect and so do you guys. But do me a favor?"

They all nodded, "Be ready for anything."

Rapunzel took his cold hand into hers, "Please be careful, Jack." She said.

He squeezed her hand, "I will."

"What should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Keep the fire going, and keep the shadows alive." Jack told them, "He'll appear, I'm sure of it. But he needs shadows to do that."

Merida cut in, "What if he has bad intentions? What if he hurts us? Or you?"

"It's a risk." Jack admitted.

"One we have no other choice but to take." Rapunzel said sadly.

Merida frowned, "Jack…Yeh don't havta do this."

He smiled warmly at her, "Just keep each other safe, don't worry about me. I'm a spirit, remember?"

They all smiled back and nodded.

"Let's get ready." He said boldly.

….

Jack lay back comfortably as his friends watched. Rapunzel let him use her lap as a pillow and Merida held his hand.

"You'll be okay, buddy." Hiccup said, sitting by his side.

Jack nodded and looked up into Rapunzel's eyes. They were so big and so bright. He smiled at them and then closed his eyes slowly, her image still in his mind. But he knew this wasn't supposed to be a happy dream. Sure he would have loved to have dreamt about him and Rapunzel, but he had a mission and he would do it. He breathed softly and let the darkness take him.

He just thought of Rapunzel dancing, Merida and Hiccup holding one another, Toothless rolling in the grass.

But then his thoughts turned dark as images of Merida getting hurt by those witches, Hiccup being scorned for his differences, and then Rapunzel, being hurt by thugs, used by witches, sick in bed.

He groaned as the images grew worse:

Hiccup was flying on Toothless, only it was stopped short when Toothless was shot dead in the heart by an arrow. He fell to his death, Hiccup falling with him. Jack couldn't stop it.

Then he turned as a bear came out of nowhere, Mordul. It lunged at Merida and pinned her to the ground. Jack cried out as it tore her limb from limb.

He suddenly saw Rapunzel being thrown to the ground, crying out for help, reaching for him. He tried going to her and stared horrified as one of those thugs got on top of her, hurting her.

"Get off of her!" Jack yelled.

He could hear their cries for help all around him. He closed his eyes, panting and covered his ears, "STOP! PLEASE!" he pleaded, "Pitch Black, please!"

"Jack Frost…very interesting…very interesting indeed." A deep voice rang out suddenly.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up, "Pitch."

There he was right in front of him, smiling wickedly and admiring the blood and torture in Jack's dreams, "You have a very vivid imagination Jack." Pitch said.

"Make it stop; I have a bargain to make with you, please!" Jack pleaded, refusing to watch the thug on top of Rapunzel or the bear ripping Merida apart.

Pitch smiled and snapped his fingers, "I must say it's been lonely, so I'm game for a little chat."

"Good, cause I have some people who wanna talk to you." Jack said, relieved the nightmares were gone, but still shaken.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "God, don't tell me more witches."

"Actually, we're trying to stop the witches. And we think we can help you." Jack said, "Please, help me wake up, meet my friends and we'll talk." Jack pleaded.

Pitch raised his eyebrow and stared at Jack, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but it's gotta be better than witches." Jack said.

Pitch nodded and raised his hand, "You're in for one headache, Jack." He chuckled and then snapped his fingers.

Jack opened his eyes and couldn't have been happier to see all of his friends unharmed above him. Rapunzel had his head in her lap and she was soothing his forehead. Hiccup smiled, glad Jack was okay. Merida squeezed his hand and smiled down at him.

He smiled weakly and groaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Jack, it's okay, just rest." Rapunzel said.

"Hang in there, buddy, we aren't going anywhere." Hiccup said.

Jack moaned and turned his head to look into the shadows. He pointed and they all turned.

Merida shot up, ready for anything as she stared the black-robed spirit in front of her. Toothless narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. Rapunzel held on to Jack.

Pitch Black stood before them all, looking bored, actually. But he put up his hands, "Relax children, I'm not going to try anything. I'm only here because Jack asked it of me."

They looked to one another and then relaxed as well. Pitch came forward and laughed at Jack, "Told you." He mocked.

"You're the boogeyman?" Hiccup asked, patting Toothless.

"The one and only." Pitch bowed, "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel said, "That's my sister, Merida, that's Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless."

"Yes, that's lovely, but what do you want? I'm on a tight schedule." Pitch said.

"Tell us everything you know about those witches." Rapunzel said, not leaving Jack.

"Well that's very vague, but I can tell you they are many. And they are quite ruthless." Pitch said, "I should have done better at guarding myself against letting them use my powers."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"They made a deal with me that if I allow them to use my shadows and my fear; they would give me the fear to sustain my power. However, there was a catch. I'm obligated and bound to them. Like some little slave really." Pitch said, rather disgusted.

"How powerful are they?" Merida asked.

"Too powerful if you ask me." Pitch sighed, "Why with my powers they could easily cause entire villages to run in fear."

"Do you know where they are?" Rapunzel asked.

Pitch smiled at her, "Rather feisty aren't you. I wouldn't advise going to them."

"Tell us." Jack coughed.

"Shh, rest." Rapunzel whispered to him.

Pitch sighed again, "They don't all stay in the same place, but I do know where their coven is."

"Where?" Merida asked.

Pitch smiled and looked at his nails, "Oh, I could tell you couldn't I? Why I could even tell you how you could probably stop them, but what's the use of that when I was promised a bargain."

They all looked to one another.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"The leash around my neck OFF!" Pitch spat, "But there's more."

"Tell us what you want then." Hiccup demanded.

He looked to all of them, "Something from each of you."

"What could we have that you possibly want?" Merida asked.

He smiled at her, "Well, I could use some dragon blood."

"What?" Hiccup gasped.

"Don't worry, just a pinch of it really."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, guarding Toothless.

"His blood is very valuable and could help me in the future."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and glared at Pitch, "Okay, but only a small vial, and you're not gonna use it to help those witches."

"Done!" Pitch smiled.

"What else?" Rapunzel asked.

"I want some of your hair." Pitch said.

"But if you cut it, it won't work." Rapunzel said.

"Fine, then some of your tears." He said, shrugging.

"What?!" Merida gasped.

"Again, not much, but if her hair is magical, then surely her tears must be as well." Pitch said.

Rapunzel had never realized that before, she wondered if it truly worked, "Okay." She nodded.

"And as for Jack…" Pitch continued, "A piece of his staff."

"Take it." Jack groaned, putting his hand up weakly.

"Yes I can see you're in a fighting mood." Pitch chuckled.

"And me?" Merida asked, glaring at him.

He smiled at her, "You."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

He smiled and came closer to her. She couldn't help but shrink from him.

"You have nothing much to offer me except for your own self. I want your soul." He said.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, coming over to Merida, "No deal!"

"Why?" Pitch asked, "Is it because you care for her?"

Merida looked to Hiccup who looked back shyly, but then glared at Pitch, "You can't have her."

She pulled her head up, "What if I give you meself for one night?"

"Meri, don't!" Rapunzel yelled.

"We have to do this, we can't just back down now!" Merida said, and then turned to Pitch, "One night, I'm yours, but that's all."

"Hmm." Pitch said, looking her up and down. Her soul was very strong. One night was all he needed to get as much of her soul from her as possible. It wouldn't be much, but for him it was enough. He would make it count, "Done."

Hiccup looked at her and then grabbed her shoulders, "Merida, you don't have to do this." He pleaded. She shook her head and smiled at him, "It's one night Hiccup. I'll be fine." She promised. She took a breath and looked down nervously and then asked in a shaky voice, "When?"

"When I come for you. But not tonight." Pitch informed her.

"Okay." Hiccup said, still glaring at him, "You'll get your dragon blood, Rapunzel's tears, Jack's staff, and…Merida for…one night."

"Don't forget to help rid me of those witches." Pitch said.

"You tell us where they are and how we can defeat them, then yes." Hiccup said.

Pitch smiled, "You'll find their coven deep in the mountains due north of here. Their fortress is guarded by a very monstrous creature that I suggest you figure out how to beat. Once you've beaten the monster, you will be able to enter the mountain. There is a code, but it requires blood."

They all shuddered, wondering if this was even worth the trouble.

"But that's not the hard part." Pitch smiled, "Once inside, you now have nearly hundreds of witches to take care of."

"How do we stop them?" Merida asked.

"With what you have." Pitch shrugged.

"What?" they all asked.

"Dragons can overcome magic and that hair is more than you realize, my dear. Not to mention Jack. And your soul and your blood is more powerful than any of you would have believed."

"That's why you want pieces of us." Rapunzel said.

"Yes." He sighed, "Which reminds me, time to pay me what is mine." He demanded.

Hiccup sighed and got a knife out and looked sadly at Toothless. He took out some vials and gave one to Rapunzel.

"Toothless, I just need some blood. It's to help us, okay?" Hiccup cooed, "I'm sorry, buddy, I'll try to be quick."

Toothless looked down sadly and realized what Hiccup was doing. He protested at first, growling angrily, but Hiccup hugged him, "I'm sorry, I am, but please, we can't do this without you."

Toothless calmed down and then closed his eyes and let Hiccup make a small cut on his paw. He groaned a little but stayed still.

Hiccup filled the vial and then corked it, handing it to Pitch.

Rapunzel came over and healed Toothless quickly with her hair, "It's okay." She said softly, "I'll make it better."

Toothless relaxed into Hiccup's arms and let Rapunzel heal him.

While she healed him, Merida took her knife and found Jack's staff, chipping a small piece off near the bottom and handing it to Pitch.

Rapunzel came over and tried to find a way to make her cry, she didn't know how suddenly, "If you'd asked me for tears yesterday I would have been able to." She admitted.

"Punzle…" she heard Jack moan, he was reaching for her. She closed her eyes and thought of how devastated she would be without him. Without her sister, or Hiccup. She thought of how much she wanted to see her real parents. She suddenly felt someone holding a vial to her cheeks and realized she was indeed crying. Merida held it to her face and then corked it for Pitch.

He took it and then looked at her, holding out his hand, "When the time is right, most likely when the witches have been defeated, I'll be coming for you dear."

She shook his hand with trembling fingers.

He smiled at her, "Until then." He said and kissed her hand, making her shudder and Hiccup get angry.

"Well then, best rest up children, you have a long journey ahead of you. Oh and I'd hurry If I were you, the coven holds their meetings during the sundown of every summer's end, which is drawing near."

He blew a kiss to Merida and then fell into the shadow's disappearing.

"What a creep." Hiccup muttered.

Rapunzel looked to Merida, "Sissy?" she asked.

Merida looked up and smiled, "Please, it would take more'n that to scare me." She laughed half-heartedly.

Jack moaned and Rapunzel went to him, "Here Jack, let's get you healed." She said.

She put her hair on him and then sang the song.

He had to admit he was feeling somewhat better, but being a spirit, he still had to recover.

"We should all get some rest." Hiccup said, patting Toothless, "From the sounds of it we're gonna need it."

They all ended up sleeping under the same blanket, Jack included, huddling together hoping for no nightmares that night.

**PS: I love your reviews, you guys rock! Just because you make me smile every time, I try to write faster for you! xoxo**


	13. Split UpAgain

Hiccup looked through his pack and realized that they were all seriously screwed without enough food and weapons to make the journey, let alone stop a bunch of witches.

Jack was still recovering so they made the conscious decision to split up. Merida and Hiccup would journey to the kingdom to gather supplies while Rapunzel would stay with Jack to keep healing him. They didn't like the idea of not staying together, but they knew without supplies, they might as well just call the whole thing off.

"We're gonna have to fly at night." Hiccup advised Merida, "There's a reason he's called a Night Fury. He won't be seen as easily."

Merida nodded and looked over at Jack, feeling worried.

Hiccup followed her gaze and patted her shoulder, "He'll be okay." He promised, "I bet by the time we get back he'll be up and flying in no time."

Merida smiled at him and nodded.

Rapunzel came over to them and sighed, "Well, see you in a couple days." She said, "Please be careful."

"We will." Hiccup said, patting Toothless.

Rapunzel hugged Merida quickly.

"You will be alright here?" Merida asked.

"We'll be fine." Rapunzel assured her, "Go."

Merida climbed up behind Hiccup and Rapunzel watched them take off into the night. By dawn they would reach the kingdom.

She sighed and looked over at Jack who mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open and heal. She noticed his skin getting pinker and realized he might be running a fever.

She found a rag and used the waterfall to wet it and put it on his forehead. He seemed to settle down a bit.

She looked around the cave and thought how all this could have happened. She almost wished she didn't have this bothersome hair. It was the whole reason they were all in this mess. She never would have been captured, Merida would be home safe, Jack would be well, and Hiccup and Toothless would be free and safe.

Jack found her hand suddenly and she looked over at him, "Jack?" she asked.

"Punzle…" he mumbled.

She bent down closer to his head. He opened his eyes just a smidge and she saw him smile a bit. She smiled back and rubbed his head, glad to feel his frost was coming back.

She was about to get up and get another wet rag when he squeezed her hand, "Stay." He murmured.

She nodded and settled herself next to his head, "I will."

"I'm glad…" he said, groaning a little, "I found you in that tower."

She smiled at him, "I've never forgotten that night." She said.

"Me…neither."

"Jack…?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"I…" she looked into his eyes and decided against it. It was one thing to say what she was about to say as he was awake, but right now he was sick. He may not remember it. And it was mean to ask such a question and say what she was feeling, "I'm going to just go right over there and get some water. It will keep you cool." She said.

He nodded weakly and she got up. She wrung her hands and decided to let the matter go. Jack was sick, and she was the healer, so she had a job to do and she would do it.

…

Hiccup landed Toothless by the forest near the kingdom. He was nervous about leaving Toothless alone, but he had to trust that Toothless would be smart and stay hidden.

"Okay, buddy; I'll come check on you later, stay here." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded and climbed a tree to snooze in.

Merida yawned and Hiccup agreed they needed rest, but they desperately needed to get back. They couldn't linger here for long.

They trudged into the kingdom just as the sun rose.

They were able to look around and gather what they needed. And as much as Hiccup wanted to ask questions, he knew that they couldn't risk word getting around who they were.

He was finishing a purchase when he noticed Merida go up to a wall. He looked over and realized it was the mural Jack had mentioned. Merida touched the blonde baby girl that they all knew was Rapunzel.

Hiccup came up to her and smiled at her.

She smiled back weakly, looking sad.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I'd be lyin' if I said I was."

He nodded, "You know, you don't have to pretend to be strong. You already are."

She smiled at him, "Yeh mean that?"

He smiled, nodding.

"Thank you Hiccup." She said, "Yeh think we got enough?" she asked, attempting to break away from feeling dreadful.

"Well, my arms are going numb, so…we're probably close."

She giggled and took a few satchels from him.

By the time they were done, they were laden with heavy weapons and food as well as dead on their feet. Sure Toothless got to rest today, but they didn't.

"I think we need to rest here tonight." Hiccup said.

"We should get back!" Merida said, trying to look a little less tired.

He shook his head, "Toothless relies on me to steer him and neither of us are alert enough in case something happens."

Merida had to agree. Hiccup looked around for an inn to stay at. He didn't feel comfortable being out in the open woods with Merida when two witches were on the hunt for them.

They both heard thunder and he groaned, "Poor buddy."

"Will he be alright?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded, "He'll be okay, I'll take him some food real quick."

Merida took some more satchels, "I'll find us a place to stay."

He nodded and took off quickly.

Merida finally found a small inn and trudged inside. She looked around and didn't like the looks of all the strange thugs sitting around, giving her odd glances, but she held her head high and went up to the desk.

The innkeeper was obviously bored to tears and could care less about serving anyone.

Merida placed some money on the counter, "Can I get two rooms?" she asked.

The innkeeper looked down and practically laughed at her, "Not with that, sweetheart, that'll get you one room."

"How much for two?" she asked.

"Double that." He said.

Merida glared at him, "That's downright thievery, that is."

"It's a business, take the room or leave it."

Merida groaned and accepted the key. She marched upstairs with the bags and finally put them down. She decided to go find Hiccup and get something to eat. There had to be a pub nearby.

She got outside and saw the rain pouring, feeling sorry for Toothless.

She looked around and was relieved to see Hiccup walking briskly in the rain. He smiled when he saw her.

"Come inside, you'll catch yer death." She said.

He nodded and she led him inside to the room. He shivered and she started a fire for them.

"Where's your room?" he asked her.

"No, it's ours." She explained, "That innkeeper was charging like a thief for two rooms."

"I'll take the floor." Hiccup said, taking his wet shirt off.

"No, yeh can sleep here, the bed is big enough for both of us." She said.

"Merida-" he started.

She stopped him, "Hiccup, yer me friend. I know yeh won't do nothin' to me."

He figured that she was right. Besides, they've camped next to one another. Shoot he woke up in her arms the other day.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She smiled, getting in bed and laying down, "You jest stay on yer side and I'll stay over here." She said.

Merida took off her cloak and dress. Then took her shoes off to rub her feet.

"Umm…" Hiccup said awkwardly, looking away.

"It's just me, yeh've seen me in me slips afore." She laughed.

He shrugged and realized he had and he had no intentions of doing anything wrong to her.

"Okay." He agreed then climbed into the bed next to her. He blew out the candle and was relieved to finally shut his eyes.

…

Rapunzel lay next to Jack, shutting her eyes for a moment. She'd done all she could to keep him cool, but she was exhausted now.

It began to rain by nightfall and she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing Hiccup or Merida until tomorrow.

Luckily for her, Jack finally started waking up and began walking around. He even stood under the waterfall to keep himself cool. He'd dry quickly enough. He sighed as he began feeling like his old self again.

He smiled and was happy to be flying again. He was still a little weak in the knees and his stomach groaned in frustration, but he was definitely better than he was before. He walked back into the cave and found Rapunzel, dead asleep. She shivered and he covered her up quickly and walked away. She'd spent all day caring for him and he needed to make sure she didn't get sick.

He walked around the cave and practiced using his staff once more to make sure he was getting stronger.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said, waking up and rubbing her eyes.

He turned and smiled at her, "Ta da!"

She smiled and got up, "You're all better?" she asked.

"Better than I was, but I'm still working on a few kinks." He admitted.

She smiled and hugged him happily, "I was so worried about you."

He hugged her back. They broke apart briefly and then he asked her, "Where's Merida and Hiccup?"

"They'll be back soon, they had to get supplies." Rapunzel told him.

He looked out, worried for his friends.

"They did say a couple of days, Jack. If they don't return by tomorrow night, we'll go look for them." Rapunzel said, "That was our plan."

Jack nodded, "So what do we do?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Well, you're all better, so we just wait here." She said.

He chuckled, "Lucky for you I'm a bundle of fun."

"You sure are." She laughed, sitting down again and hugging her knees.

Jack came over to her and sat next to her, listening to the thunder behind the waterfall.

"Say, Rapunzel…" he asked, "Were you trying to tell me something earlier, when I was feeling sick?"

"What?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes, "Were you wanting to tell me something?"

She opened her mouth and then shut it. She knew very well what she wanted to ask him, but for the life of her couldn't.

"No." she lied, looking away quickly, "It was nothing."

"You sure about that?" he asked, smiling.

She looked at him, wondering if he could actually read her thoughts. As if he sensed that question he laughed, "Relax, I'm a winter spirit, not a psychic."

She giggled and rubbed her arms, "Well…"

He leaned in, waiting.

Rapunzel rubbed her neck awkwardly suddenly, "It's kind of…embarrassing…" she admitted.

"Rapunzel, it's me." He said.

She looked him in the eyes and took a breath, "Did you ever think about me? After you left me with Merida?"

Jack smiled, "Every day."

"Why didn't you come back for me?" she asked.

He sighed, feeling bad, "Well, a part of me really wanted to, but then I thought about how I'd made you sick and it hurt knowing I did that."

Rapunzel stayed silent to let him finish.

"Plus, Hiccup was pretty lonely and needed me, I couldn't leave him."

"Jack you didn't make me sick." Rapunzel finally told him.

He looked up in shock.

She sighed, brushing her hair from her face, "The more I thought about it the more I realized what really happened that night."

Jack leaned in, eager to listen.

"Whenever Gothel would leave me, she would drug me. I didn't realize it being so young, but I would fall asleep and then wake up and she'd be there, but she'd gone out. I never knew how she got out. But it happened more and more. The more I slept the more I got sick."

Jack was angered by this. All this time, it had been Gothel's fault Rapunzel was sick, not him. She was practically poisoning Rapunzel just so Rapunzel couldn't find out how to escape. It sickened him.

Rapunzel took his hand, "You saved my life, Jack."

He looked at her sadly and then nodded, smiling, "I feel so…glad that it wasn't me, but, damn I wanna kill those pathetic witches now." He said.

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged, "I'm sorry I never told you that, I didn't even realize it or want to until everything started making sense." She explained.

He smiled at her, still holding her hand.

"So…really Jack…I guess I…I…" she tried, "I…lo-"

They heard a loud crashing sound and realized it was only thunder. Both had jumped and she scurried into his arms.

He held her and squeezed her tight, "That one was pretty loud." He laughed.

"The whole mountain's shaking." She shivered.

He let her go and then nodded at the blankets, "Get some rest, I'll stand watch." He said.

She wanted to tell him what she'd been trying to say, but still couldn't find the courage to do it. She simply nodded and lay back down. He covered her up and then walked away. She closed her eyes, wishing she knew how he felt. He probably didn't even feel that way, being a spirit. She sighed and finally decided to sleep off her worries. Jack would watch over her, and that was enough.

Meanwhile, Jack was smiling to himself because he knew exactly what Rapunzel had been trying to say. He knew because he felt the same way as well. He loved her back.

….

Merida groaned and woke up, wondering what time it was. She turned on the bed to stretch and suddenly felt something on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked over quickly.

Hiccup was very close to her, sleeping soundly. His arm had indeed found her waist and was holding it gently as he slept. She knew she should have punched him in the face for making moves on her, but she realized he didn't mean to do it. He was asleep. And a part of her felt safer with him being this close to her. She sat up carefully and shook him awake, "Up, up." She said, softly, smiling at his sleeping form.

He opened his eyes and groaned, yawning, "I don't know about you but I could go for some breakfast." He said, sitting up.

He obviously had no clue he'd had his arm around her as he stretched and yawned.

Merida nodded and sighed, "We should prepare to leave tonight." She suggested.

Hiccup nodded.

"I think this dump had a pub." Merida said, "Maybe there's food."

Hiccup nodded and got up with her, both getting dressed.

"Quick meal, check weapon's status, and we're outta here." Hiccup said. Surely nothing could go wrong.

"Hope Jack's feelin' better." Merida said as she finished dressing.

Hiccup agreed as he opened the door for them to leave. They locked it and went downstairs. Luckily enough the place did have a pub. Although Hiccup didn't like the look of the company it kept.

"Maybe we should find a nicer place." He suggested.

Merida snorted, "I ain't afraid of no ruffians."

She walked up to the barkeep and placed some money on the counter. The barkeep was a rather rough-looking individual and Hiccup was a little unnerved by him. The man turned to look at Hiccup with disdain but then noticed Merida. Hiccup didn't like the way he eyed her up and down.

"She with you?" he asked Hiccup, practically laughing if it were so.

"Uh…" Hiccup started.

"Yes. Do yeh have any food here?" Merida asked him, ignoring his leering look.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Find a table, ain't my job." He said, "But I'm open for business." He said to Merida in a nasty voice.

Merida glared at him, disgusted, "Then one table fer me and mah husband!" Merida said, slapping Hiccup on the butt for show.

The man frowned and then shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll be over here," Hiccup said, grabbing Merida and pulling her along nervously, "Come on, lovey dovey."

They found a table and were served drinks very briefly by a very bored looking woman, but were pleased to eat a decent meal at a table for once. Hiccup would dart glances around nervously, hoping nobody bothered them.

Once they were finished, he was ready to get up and leave this place when a group of five men came over.

"Brace yerself." Merida warned.

"Oh great." Hiccup moaned.

"You two look familiar." The leader of the group said, grabbing chairs while the others surrounded Hiccup and Merida.

"Really? Cause you don't." Hiccup said.

"Don't remember us, lovey?" one of the thugs said and then lifted his eye patch, "Got me a burn from where you and your boyfriends blasted dragon hit us."

Merida's eyes widened.

Hiccup felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, "I think you have the wrong-"

The leader banged his fist on the table, "Keep denying anything boy and we'll take your little lover upstairs and have our way with her. Maybe then you'll talk."

"Don't touch her!" he yelled angrily.

Merida glared at them, rooted to the chair, "Try all yeh want, we ain't sayin' anythin' to you lot."

One of the thugs came around behind her and put his hands on her shoulder, keeping her in her seat. Meanwhile the others advanced on Hiccup. The leader pulled his chair back so he was practically balancing on two legs in his seat.

"Leave him alone!" Merida yelled, trying to get the thug off of her, "Let him go!"

"Tell us where the dragon is…and the golden hair." The leader threatened.

The thug holding Merida suddenly screamed in pain. She'd grabbed his wrist and twisted it violently. She stood up quickly and turned, twisting it more, causing excruciating pain for him. She then pulled out her dagger and sliced his other arm, right in an artery. She turned on the others, "I said LET. HIM. GO." She threatened, brandishing her dagger.

The leader pulled a knife on Hiccup and Merida grew nervous, but then smiled. She looked at the leader's eye and that's where she aimed. He howled as his other eye; his only eye was hit dead on, knocking him back. Hiccup fell backwards, yelling.

Only now she didn't have a knife. The other three men advanced on her and she backed up, hitting a table in the process. She reached around for anything she could use as a weapon, still keeping her eyes on the other three men.

One of them howled in pain as Hiccup stabbed him in the leg from the floor. He'd found the knife the leader had dropped and had used it.

The other two backed away as Hiccup used his metal leg to swing around and trip them. Merida picked up a chair and threw it on them.

They looked around at the mess they'd made and then at the other people in the pub.

"Time to go." Hiccup said, getting up quickly.

Merida nodded and both ran back to the room. They needed to get their things and get out fast.

He locked the door and both collected their bags.

"Can't believe those ruffians followed us!" Merida grumbled.

"We'll ponder it later, let's get out." Hiccup said.

They were about to go to the door when they heard a lot of male voices coming upstairs.

"Window!" Hiccup suggested. He and Merida opened it and realized it was at least two stories high.

"Me first!" Merida said, "I've climbed my fair share of mountains, you throw me the stuff and I'll help catch yeh!"

"Okay." Hiccup said, not really wanting to argue.

Merida climbed out and Hiccup watched as she gracefully used bricks and windows to help her down carefully.

He looked behind him and heard banging on the door.

He looked back to Merida and was relieved she'd made it.

He threw down their bags quickly and then climbed out himself. The door burst open and he jumped for it.

Merida caught him and was thrown onto her back.

The wind was knocked out of her briefly but she didn't have time to complain. Hiccup got up and helped her up. Both grabbed the stuff and ran for it before the thugs could get outside to chase them.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless, hoping he heard them.

"Keep going!" Hiccup panted to Merida, making sure she was there.

Both got to the edge of the bridge and into the woods, still running.

They stopped briefly and panted, huffing and catching their breath. They could hear a gang of men coming for them.

Hiccup whistled again for Toothless.

They both looked up when the dragon came bounding towards them, his ears back and fangs out.

Hiccup quickly tied the supplies to him and then both he and Merida climbed on.

Toothless ran as fast as he could away from the advancing men and then took off just as quickly.

He turned and saw the men racing towards them, attempting to throw spears and weapons at them, shooting arrows and ropes at them.

Merida found her bow and arrows and then shot a few clean in their hearts. Toothless wasn't satisfied as he let out his Night Fury. The men scattered and Merida cheered. She turned to smile at Hiccup and her eyes widened when she saw all the blood. He looked down and then held his wound, wincing.

"Keep going." He panted.

"No, Hiccup, NO!" Merida cried. He collapsed on Toothless' neck and Toothless began falling. Merida grabbed the reins and kicked Hiccup's feet out of the stirrups just in time to guide Toothless.

She found a place under some trees and landed him roughly.

Toothless growled in fear and then watched horrified as his master fell from his back. Merida climbed down and held Hiccup, "Hiccup!" she yelled, "Answer me! Wake up! Please!"

He groaned and then closed his eyes. She noticed that an arrow had hit him. She took the arrow out and tried staunching the bleeding.

She looked around helplessly and then looked to Toothless, who was getting scared for Hiccup.

"It'll be alright. We'll be alright." She said, "Hiccup, please, we need you."

He opened his eyes a smidge and found her hand, "Watch Toothless." He told her.

She cried and looked him in the eyes fiercely, "No. You and I will get out of here. I'm going to save you. I will." He fell back asleep and Merida looked to Toothless, "And you're going to help me." She told the dragon. Toothless sat calmly for her and looked to her for guidance. Merida may not be Rapunzel, but she was going to save Hiccup. She wasn't going to let him die.


	14. The Healing

**Sorry this is kind of late and a little short. I've been caught up with finals, bleh! Hope you still enjoy it!**

…**.**

The Healing

Merida worked feverishly throughout the day, sweating profusely. She'd used a lot of extra cloth she'd ripped to shreds. She'd made sure that Toothless stood guard over them which he was happy to do.

She wiped sweat and tears from her face and kept working. She finally stopped the bleeding, but the hard part would be getting him onto Toothless and back to Rapunzel in time for her to work her magic.

She was exhausted and by nightfall, she was ready to collapse, but she had to save Hiccup.

"Toothless." She croaked, her voice dry, "Come on here, I'll tie him to yer back." She said.

Toothless came over and lay down for her. She got out some rope and secured him to the dragon, careful not to go near his wounds.

Toothless watched as Merida patted him and climbed on where Hiccup usually rode.

"Alright Toothless." She said, "I know I'm not yer rider, but if you can get us to Rapunzel and Jack, Hiccup will be healed much quicker, yah hear?" she asked him.

Toothless groaned a little in sadness for Hiccup, but put his head down for her in response. She adjusted her feet in the stirrups and grabbed the saddle horn, "Shan't be too much different from a horse." She commented.

"Okay, fly!" she commanded.

Toothless took off and he waited patiently for her to finally realize she had to adjust her feet to help him take off into the air. He did and nearly crashed, but she was able to steer him as much as possible.

She was amazed to actually be riding a dragon, but was too worried about Hiccup to really bask in it.

She looked back at Hiccup and was relieved he was groaning in pain, but still unconscious.

She looked forward and leaned into Toothless, "Alright, get us back to the others, boy." She said.

Toothless growled in response and took off quicker.

….

Rapunzel stood by the waterfall, looking worried. It was almost nightfall and they weren't back yet.

"We should go look for them." She mumbled worriedly.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Just a few more minutes, they did travel pretty far." He said.

In truth, he was worried about them, but he was also afraid that if they too left the cave, then Merida and Hiccup would never find them.

He sighed, rubbing his hair.

Rapunzel crossed her arms and he looked over at her, "They'll be back, I know it." He said.

She nodded, trying to smile. At one point she just huffed and sat down, moving her hair out of the way.

Jack sighed and sat down by her. He looked at her face and knew she was worried, but he couldn't help but think about the day before and how he knew she felt about him. A part of him was ready to just accept her and tell her he felt the same. But the other part was the spirit part of him.

Rapunzel would grow old, get married, and have children. She would be seen and remembered. He wouldn't. And as much as he wanted her, he knew that someday, he would have to let her go.

He ached inside, feeling that way, but if he truly loved her, he would be the better man…spirit and let her be.

He got up and then heard something. He grabbed his staff, ready for anything.

Rapunzel looked up and stood, "Could it be them?" she asked, looking excited.

"Be ready for anything." Jack advised.

He thought he heard a roar and then smiled, "Toothless!" he said, putting his staff down.

"They're close!" Rapunzel smiled.

They both thought they saw his shadow coming closer towards them, getting bigger through the waterfall.

"Uh oh." Jack said, grabbing Rapunzel, "We need to move…like now!"

Too late as Toothless came crashing into the cave. Jack was able to shove Rapunzel out of the way and land on top of her. He chuckled and looked over, but frowned immediately.

Hiccup wasn't riding Toothless, Merida was. And she was covered in blood.

"Meri?!" Rapunzel gasped, looking from her, to Toothless, to an unconscious Hiccup on his back.

Merida took a breath and patted Toothless, who was recovering from the rough landing, "Yeh done good." She panted, and then toppled off.

Rapunzel went to her while Jack ran to Hiccup and undid the ropes holding him to Toothless.

"Meri, what happened?" Rapunzel gasped, looking at Hiccup.

Merida was close to tears but wiped them away, "I did what I could." She said, still panting, "Those bloody, mangy thugs from afore. They found us and shot him."

Jack dragged Hiccup down and laid him on the floor carefully. Rapunzel ran to him.

"Please, Punzie, tell me you can save him?" Merida cried, looking exhausted and distraught.

Rapunzel listened for a heartbeat and smiled when she heard it. She nodded and grabbed her hair, "I'll right him in no time." She said.

She closed her eyes and sang while Jack went over to Merida, "You okay?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Just help Hiccup, I'm fine." She said.

"No, I mean, are you going to be okay?" he asked again, looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him sadly, feeling defeated, "I never should have-"

"Stop." He told her, "Whatever happened, happened. You got him here alive, he'll be okay. Let's just focus on what we need to do."

"It's all my fault." She sobbed, running into Jack's arms.

He hugged her and sighed, "No Merida, you did a brave thing. It's not your fault. He'll be fine, you'll see. Let's save all this anger and sadness for the people who deserve to feel it; those thugs and witches." He told her firmly.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He smiled back and winked, "They'll get theirs." He promised.

They heard a cough and Merida squealed from happiness as Hiccup sat up with the help of Rapunzel.

Toothless bounded over and licked him happily.

"Whoa." Hiccup said, "Boy could I go for a drink." He chuckled.

"Here." Rapunzel said, handing him some water.

He drank it happily and then smiled around, looking much better. He patted Toothless and chuckled, "You look like you had a fun ride."

Merida blushed slightly. Toothless was a little scratched and banged up from her crashing him into things. But Hiccup knew that Merida didn't know how to ride him was all.

He smiled over at her, "Thanks for getting us home." He said.

She nodded and then Rapunzel got up and went to her, "Let's get you cleaned up, Meri." She suggested.

Jack bent down to talk to Hiccup, letting the girls have their privacy in the water.

Hiccup lay back down and stared up at the cave ceiling.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jack asked, smiling.

Hiccup sighed, "Long story." He mumbled.

Jack sat down and looked towards the waterfall, "Something tells me we have time."

….

Merida had told Rapunzel the entire story as they cleaned each other up. Rapunzel was shocked that those ruffians were still out there, looking for them. She was lost in thought and almost didn't hear Merida ask her something.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"I said, how did you and Jack fare?" Merida repeated.

"Oh." Rapunzel said, wringing her hands slightly, "Um…we're fine, we were just waiting for you two." She explained.

Merida didn't fail to notice Rapunzel keeping something from her. She looked up towards the cave and narrowed her eyes, "Did you and Jack…you know…"

"What?" Rapunzel asked, narrowing her eyes.

Merida nodded her head over and over, "You know…" she said awkwardly.

Rapunzel finally understood and laughed, "OH! NO!" She giggled and then splashed Merida, "No such thing happened. Besides, what this about you and Hiccup sharing a bed? Hmm?"

Merida turned red, "I couldn't afford two rooms and Hiccup wouldn't have hurt me."

Rapunzel nodded, they both trusted Jack and Hiccup, just as much as the boys trusted them.

"Hiccup was very brave." Merida commented.

Rapunzel smiled at her, "Should I be awarded best sister for getting you two betrothed?" she laughed.

Merida splashed her, rolling her eyes, "Is not like that, ya weasel."

Rapunzel giggled and then looked up in time to see Toothless lurking around. He looked ready to dive in after them and play.

"Come here boy!" Rapunzel called to him.

Toothless wiggled his tail and then dove in, splashing the girls. They giggled and clapped their hands as he surfaced.

Suddenly, Jack's head surfaced, "What's going on down-WHOA JEEZ!" he yelled awkwardly as he got a look at the naked girls in the lake.

The girls squealed and hid in the lake as he dove back into the cave to avoid their wrath.

"SORRY!" he called down from the cave.

Both girls chuckled and decided not to tell him they were actually wearing slips.

…..

"Great…" Hiccup mumbled, "My dragon gets more action than I do." He rolled his eyes and laughed at Jack's face. He looked horrified at having seen the girls and Hiccup didn't plan on letting him live it down.

By the time the girls arrived back at the cave, all dressed and dried up, they had big grins on their faces and Jack was avoiding them like the plague.

They seemed to be okay with pretending it never happened however and were sitting down to enjoy the meal Hiccup had prepared for them.

Jack finally felt safe enough to come over again and look through the things Hiccup and Merida had gotten.

"Good haul." He commented.

Merida nodded, chewing on some food, "I think we're just about ready to start our journey tomorrow."

"Good, cause this cave is starting to get old." Jack mumbled.

"Goodness knows we can't stay here forever." Rapunzel sighed.

"Are we even sure we wanna do this?" Hiccup finally asked.

They all looked at one another and then Rapunzel spoke up, "We can't let those witches or those ruffians hurt anyone else."

"It's not your responsibility, Punzie." Merida said softly.

"No…" Jack commented, "It's not any of our jobs to do this…but something tells me it's our fate."

Merida nodded and Hiccup looked to Toothless sleeping in the corner and smiled.

They all gave one last look and nodded.

Jack put his hand in, "Team Runaway." He said.

"Shucks," Hiccup laughed, putting his hand on top of Jack's, "Those witches are no match for our group."

Rapunzel put her hand on top of his, "I'm willing to keep my hair around as long as it helps you guys."

Merida then put her hand on theirs, "I don't walk away from an adventure so easily."

"Toothless?" Hiccup called, waking his dragon, "You in?"

Toothless glared at him and stuck out his tongue, going back to sleep.

Jack laughed.

"He doesn't exactly have a choice so he's in." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

…

**Once again, sorry for it being kind of short. Their big journey starts the next chapter. I love all the reviews, you guys are so amazing! **


	15. The Journey So Far

The Journey So Far

Jack and Hiccup noticed a problem as Toothless was laden with items.

"I can't have both girls with me on Toothless, it'd be too heavy." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded, "Maybe one of the girls could hike on my back." He suggested, "Or maybe I could carry some stuff."

Hiccup nodded and he and Jack were able to make a satchel to tie around his body.

"Okay ladies." Jack said, coming over to the girls, who were finishing the braiding of Rapunzel's hair, "Which of you lucky ladies wants to start the day on my back?" he grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and both girls smirked at him.

"I'll do it." Merida said, "No offense, Hiccup, but after a whole day on yer dragon's back, I need a rest."

Hiccup was fine with that. They'd probably switch off anyways. And as much as he liked Merida, he was kind of relieved to have the healer on his dragon for a change.

Rapunzel smiled at him and climbed on, "This is so exciting!" she said, happily.

Jack adjusted Merida so she could hold onto his neck and shoulders and he could hold her legs steady.

"You good?" he asked her.

"I'm ready." She said.

Jack nodded to Hiccup and they all took off to the darkened sky.

"Lead the way Hiccup!" Jack called to him. Hiccup nodded and flew Toothless higher into the sky. Rapunzel held on to him tightly and squealed excitedly.

"Hold on tight." Jack advised Merida. She smiled as he flew higher, catching up to Hiccup above the clouds in the night sky. It would give them all good cover as opposed to the day time.

Jack made sure to keep up with Toothless and finally came up to him, "How much further?" he asked.

Hiccup gave him a look, "We just started!"

"I know but I'm curious." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup sighed, "If my calculations are correct and we don't stop until dawn, we'll get there by dawn the next night."

Jack nodded, "How much faster?" he asked Hiccup.

"He could go quicker, but I don't know if you could keep up." Hiccup smiled.

Jack grinned mischievously, "Is that a challenge?"

"Ooh! A race!" Merida squealed.

Hiccup groaned, "I'm sure Rapunzel wouldn't-"

"Toothless we can beat 'em!" Rapunzel said excitedly, hopping on the dragon's back.

Jack smiled and winked at Hiccup, "See you on the other side!"

Merida whooped as Jack took off to the sky, letting the wind guide him.

"Show off." Hiccup mumbled.

"Come on, Hiccup! They're getting away!" Rapunzel squealed.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Toothless, "Ready to show 'em up, buddy?"

Toothless growled, smiling. Hiccup got ready and they took off. Rapunzel screamed in delight and held on to him, laughing. They caught up to Jack and Merida.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, laughing as Toothless caught up to him.

"Still think you can keep up?" Hiccup called to him, smiling.

The girls laughed and they were surprised as it started getting lighter in the sky. They'd already flown through the entire night.

"We should find shelter now." Hiccup advised.

Jack nodded and went lower with Merida, "I'll look, you stay out of sight." He said.

Hiccup nodded and hovered with Toothless and Rapunzel.

"Let's find a good hiding spot for the day." Jack told Merida.

She nodded and then looked around as he flew, hoping to find something.

"Hey Jack?" Merida asked him suddenly.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I need you to tell me the truth right now." She said.

"Okay?" he chuckled, still looking around.

"My sister has a very big heart and she's sensitive. I have to know if you plan on breaking her heart in any way."

Jack paused and actually looked back at Merida, "What?" he asked.

"I know how Rapunzel feels about you. She won't admit it, but I can see it. I have to know if you feel the same way about her."

Jack didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that it was none of her business, but this was Rapunzel's sister and his very good friend.

He sighed and finally said quietly, "Please don't say anything." He told her, "I feel the same way that she does, but a part of me is afraid to tell her because I'm just a spirit."

Merida's face softened and she nodded, understanding, "Can I tell yeh a secret?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled, wondering what it was.

"I wouldn't be opposed to Hiccup being my suitor." She shrugged.

Jack laughed, "I had a feeling."

"You think Hiccup feels the same?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, "I think we're all a little preoccupied with this whole witch thing."

She nodded, "Tis not a good time to be thinking about love and such."

He sighed and nodded as well.

"Just promise me yeh won't hurt Punzie." She said.

"I'd never hurt her."

"I know that." She smiled.

"There!" he smiled, finding a small cave near a hidden lake.

"What are we waitin' fer, let's get them!" she said.

…

They slept during the day while Jack kept a look out. They were very far from where they'd been. Merida knew her home was long gone behind her now and Rapunzel's kingdom was just as far. Hiccup didn't need to tell them how far away his home was.

Jack smiled at his companions sleeping and thought about what Merida had asked of him. Maybe tomorrow when he carried Rapunzel he could finally talk to her, tell her how he felt. He didn't know what would happen once they reached the witches and a part of him didn't want to stir any emotions he had with her as well as with his friends. But what if this was his only chance to tell her?

He looked at her sleeping form and thought of the first time he met her. How little and sweet she'd been and how much she'd grown up to become a beautifully kind person. He knew a lot of that had to do with Merida being her sister, but he knew it was just who she was to be a gentle soul. He looked at her hair and he had to wonder how she could fight this battle. Sure she was helpful when it came to healing, but maybe there was more to it.

He started wondering if any of the others knew how to fight like he and Merida. Sure Hiccup had a dragon and everything, but could he deliver a sound kick or use a weapon? And could Rapunzel?

He finally had an idea. Yes they had a long journey, but before they could go any further, he had to make sure they all knew what they were doing; starting in the morning.

…..

"We ready to go yet?" Hiccup asked, loading up Toothless.

"Not just yet." Jack said.

Everyone paused what they were doing to look at him.

"What we're about to do…" Jack said, "It's pretty big, and granted we all have our strengths. But what about our weaknesses? If we're gonna stop those witches we have to be ready for anything and everything they throw at us."

"What are you saying exactly?" Rapunzel asked him.

"I'm saying, we need to help each other fight and it's time we talk about our weaknesses so we can overcome them." Jack answered.

They all looked at one another. Hiccup had to admit that Jack had a point. These witches would most likely find their weaknesses and use them against each other. They had to be ready, "What should we do?" he asked.

"Well, think about it," Jack said, "I'm a winter spirit; I can control the wind, snow, and frost. I can fly and am not easily seen by most." He looked around and then at Merida, "Merida, what can you do?" he asked her.

She chuckled, "You all know I'm deadly with a bow and a sword."

"Not too bad in combat either." Hiccup added.

"You can climb mountains." Rapunzel added.

"Great!" Jack said, and then looked over at Hiccup, "What can you do?"

He smiled, "I train dragons, you know, I fly them and use them when fighting."

"Yer good with inventions and directions also." Merida said.

"Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

She thought a moment, "I have magic hair that glows and heals." She sighed, "That's it."

"That's okay." Jack said, "It's a strength."

"But what's this about weaknesses?" Merida asked suddenly, sitting down.

"Well, what are yours?" Jack asked her, sitting down as well, his staff leaning on his knees.

Merida paused and stared at the ground. That was a hard question to ask her. She could name her strengths perfectly but when it came to things she couldn't do or weaknesses she had…

"I have a weakness." Hiccup cut in, leaning against Toothless, "I'm scared of losing Toothless. Because without him…I'm nothing. I'm just a scrawny nobody with no fighting skills and no brawn."

They were all silent a moment.

"Hiccup, that's not true." Rapunzel said, "If anybody is weak, it's me. Look at me! All I can do is paint pictures and dance to music in my own head. After that is just a timid girl with long, annoying hair that only comes in handy to witches and dying people."

"Fighting and brawn does not mean strength." Merida cut in, swallowing, "I'm rash and when I'm angry, it gets in the way of what I have to do. And in the end…if anything happened to any of you…I'd be lost."

Jack looked up at her and nodded, "All of you are important to me. I'm invisible, nothing. Once you all grow up, you'll forget about me and I'll be here, making it snow and you'll all be married with families, lives ahead of you. And then there's me…here and alone…forever."

Hiccup stared at Jack and thought about how he never realized that Jack felt this way, "Jack, I know I'll never forget you. You're my best friend."

"I've never forgotten you." Rapunzel said as well, "And neither has Merida."

Jack looked down, "Even so…you'll all die one day, and then I'll be here alone."

They all felt bad about this.

"Well we ain't dyin' today boy, so buck up and realize that we aren't goin' anywhere." Merida said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckled a little and smiled up at her.

Hiccup finally cut in, "I think it's clear to point out that we all need each other." He said and then looked to Jack, "And that means we can't give up on hope or one another."

"And we'll make it, lad." Merida said, "We'll show those witches a thing or two."

"What can I do?" Rapunzel suddenly cried, practically tearing out her hair, "Augh, all this hair and its useless! I'd more than likely trip you all."

Jack grinned, "I don't know about that, maybe trip a few witches instead."

"Or make a decent rope." Hiccup added.

Merida picked up the hair, "Punzie, Jack is right, find yer weaknesses and make it a strength. You always were good at knots." She suggested.

Rapunzel brightened a little, "Or I could use it as a whip!" she said happily.

"There yeh go!" Merida laughed, and then looked to Hiccup, "And I'd be happy to show both of you a few tricks. Yeh might not be the best archer or swordsman, but it's always handy to know a few little pointers."

Jack nodded, "And with Hiccup's leadership skills, I think it's safe to say we're all going to be okay."

Hiccup looked up quickly, "Me? A leader?" he gasped.

They all nodded at him, smiling.

"No…" he said, "Merida would be better, she's better at fighting and…"

"Which is why I'm needed more on the battlefield, but remember I'm too rash Hiccup. I need someone like you to tell me where I'm needed most."

"And Hiccup," Rapunzel cut in, "you have Toothless, you'll be able to guide us in the right direction."

"She's right, Hic." Jack nodded, "I'm no leader, either, and I'm needed where the fight is, helping Merida."

Hiccup was truly touched that they all trusted him with being their leader during the fight, but a part of him was too scared, "I'm not…brave enough." He said weakly.

Merida took his hand, "Yes yeh are, lad." She smiled.

He sighed and smiled at her, "You really think I can?" he asked.

"We know you can." Rapunzel answered. Merida nodded in agreement with Jack.

Hiccup smiled and looked to Toothless who was grinning at him.

Hiccup nodded and then turned to the group, "Okay, first things first, Merida, you show Rapunzel and I some moves. Jack, you're in charge of flying ahead and seeing how much further we have to go."

Jack nodded, saluting, "On it, chief!"

He took off and the rest stood up. Merida crossed her arms and smiled, "Now then, who's ready for a little practice?"

….

Hiccup yelped as Merida bent his wrist back, "AHH! Why would you do that?!" he cried in pain.

"Relax, just showin' Punzie how it's done."

"Can I not be the target for a while?" Hiccup whined.

"It'll grow yeh some strength." Merida shrugged.

Rapunzel took a breath and then did exactly what Merida had showed her and Hiccup cried out again in pain, "WHY?!" he cried.

"It's okay Hiccup, I'll heal you." Rapunzel promised, smiling as Merida nodded proudly to her.

After being Rapunzel and Merida's punching bag for a while, Hiccup was relieved to finally get healed and then practice a few moves with Merida while Rapunzel watched.

"How come she's not a target?" Hiccup whined again as Merida ran at him with a sword. He yelped again and used his shield to block her while delivering a few blows with his sword.

She finally lowered and then gave him a stern look, "Yer not hittin' where it counts. Aim fer any exposed area." She said.

"Like your feet or something?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you don't hit the shield, yeh waste time doin' that. Yeh hit where it'll make the most damage."

"Okay." Hiccup nodded, readying himself again.

Rapunzel saw Jack come back and waved to him. He paused on a tree branch and watched as Hiccup and Merida had an excellent battle. Merida even looked slightly winded.

Hiccup nearly had her when he paused and smiled, "I did it!" he said happily.

Merida nodded, smiling, "That yeh did. That was good practice fer me too. Never had a better opponent."

Rapunzel smiled at Jack. He was still up in the tree and finally hung upside down for them all, "Bet ya Rapunzel can't knock me down!"

Rapunzel was taken aback, but then smiled wickedly and stood up, "You're on!" she said, gathering her hair.

She took a breath and used all her strength to whip her hair at Jack. At first she failed miserably, but she kept going. He would swing around and act bored, sometimes dodge her hair slowly.

"Get him Punzie!" Merida cheered.

Hiccup smiled for her.

"Yeah, Punzie!" Jack teased, "Try and get me!"

Rapunzel got angry and then delivered a mean whip at him, it actually wrapped around his body. She smiled and then tugged him roughly down.

He grunted when he hit the ground and then laughed.

Merida and Hiccup cheered for her and she smiled happily, jumping up and down excitedly, "I can't believe I did that!" she laughed.

"Nice." Jack nodded, shrugging off her hair and getting up, "See, you're hair comes in useful." He told her.

She smiled and felt much better about herself. Jack was glad he suggested this for the group. They were coming together and working on how to beat an opponent they had no clue how to beat. But Jack knew that no matter what happened, Team Runaway was going to win because they had each other.

"Think fast, Jack!" Hiccup called and threw a rock at him.

"Whoa!" Jack said and used his staff to freeze the rock and break it quickly.

Hiccup nodded, "Nice one."

"You'll pay for that Haddock!" Jack laughed.

Hiccup shrieked as Jack used the wind to knock him down. Hiccup laughed as Merida helped him up.

"We'll get yeh nice and strong Hiccup." She smiled.

Rapunzel was excitedly going through some other weapons and pulled out a frying pan, "Did you get this for cooking?" she asked suddenly.

They all looked over and Merida laughed, "Punzie, you know that's not a weapon!"

Rapunzel swung it around in her hand. It was very heavy, but she was able to use it. She walked over to a small tree and whacked it. The other three stood open-mouthed as she managed to knock the small tree around so hard all the leaves fell off and the branches broke.

"Perfect!" she said happily.

"Why didn't we just buy a bunch of those?" Hiccup asked aloud.

Merida face palmed.


	16. Journey So Far Cont

They'd trained as hard as they could the next day and finally took off that night. They were exhausted, but happy to finally reach the edge of the mountain Pitch had told them about. It was dawn and they chose to camp under the trees and rest before moving on.

Jack on the other hand, scoped the mountain to see if this was truly the place the witches met. He flew around the ominous place, finding dead trees and foggy creeks. He nearly gave up when he noticed a strange cave at the top of the mountain. He flew towards it and landed quietly. He walked towards the front and realized that the cave opening was guarded by two large doors. He turned around and saw a lot of strange symbols on the stones as well as alters in strange places. He gulped and looked around for any place that could be useful when fighting when he heard the doors creaking open loudly. He jumped and flew away to hide quickly.

The doors had opened and two witches came out. One was a very old haggard woman and the other was a small woman with fiery red hair. They were chatting about something and placing bowls and herbs at the altar.

"Grizzabella seems fit to be tied." The small one commented, "Eh Habel? Really excited about her latest find."

"Ha!" Habel laughed in a croaky voice, "If they can actually find it this time. That Gothel is another one I despise. All haughty. Don't forget she's the one who lost that treasure in the first place, Lucinda. And now Grizzabella's making her a baroness of our coven." She snorted in disgust.

"All this talk about dragons and spirits and magic hair, makes my toes curl in excitement, I hope their right." Lucinda squealed as they finished their placing of herbs.

Jack nearly gasped when he heard a roar in the mountain. He gulped and realized that this was the creature Pitch had told them about.

"Augh, time to go feed that bloody thing." Habel groaned, "Get off your arse and help me."

"Why do we always come early?" Lucinda complained, "There's forty of us witches that come, surely we can stand to do less work."

"Ah, but more are coming." Habel said quietly.

Jack listened intently.

"Rumor is Grizzabella wants the rest to come. If we're to capture a dragon, a winter spirit, and a girl with magic hair, we'll need all the forces we can get." Habel continued.

"That's the whole lot then? That's close to one hundred and thirteen witches! How'll we all fit?" Lucinda gasped.

"The lesser ones live off the earth we won't have to do much. But they will come in handy capturing those foolish children we so desperately need." Habel answered.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into those girls' bones; they'll be a tasty meal after a hard day's work." Lucinda squealed.

"You'll get what you're given and no more." Habel said, smacking Lucinda in the back of the head.

They continued arguing as they went inside.

Jack hid behind his rock, frozen in terror. The door had not shut yet. He wondered if he should even risk it without the others. But he knew that of all his friends, he was least likely to be noticed, and they needed someone to do some digging. It might as well be him.

He flew as fast as he could and made it before the doors shut, flying past the witches quickly and clinging to the ceiling.

"Brr." Habel shivered, "That door always closes with a breeze and freezes my bones."

"Like you aren't cold on the inside." Lucinda joked, earning a shove from Habel.

They cackled as they walked away and Jack winced at the sound. Once they were out of sight he made it to the ground and walked as quietly as he could, hiding in the shadows.

He heard the roar again and nearly jumped. He stood his ground and got his staff ready as he followed the two witches, who seemed unaware of his presence. He still stayed close to the shadows so as not to risk anything.

They came to a tunnel that had an iron door to it and he heard the roaring sound again. He peeked around the corner. The witches threw in some bags of raw meat and then walked away. He decided to get a closer look at the creature he was hearing.

He walked as close as he could and peeked inside the iron gate. He felt the whole mountain shake as the creature walked towards the meat. He could hear it chomping the pieces and Jack grimaced as he tried getting a better look. If only it would hit the light so he could see what it was.

It finally did and Jack's stomach flipped. This was unlike any creature he had ever seen.

It was some kind of experiment between a bear, a spider, a lizard, and a bat. It had the head of a bear, with fur to match, its wings were that of a bat, it had a long spiky tail, and its furry legs were all like a spiders, and there were eight of them. And to make matters worse, this thing was huge. Toothless was definitely no match in size for this thing. Toothless was a cat compared to this creature.

Jack gulped and finally walked away to see if there was another way to spot the witches. He walked around and finally heard voices. He found some large oak doors and put his ear to it. He jumped and flew up to the ceiling as it opened suddenly. He saw a couple of other witches walking out, chatting about something. He took his chance, clinging to the ceiling and flew inside carefully. He stopped dead when he saw close to fifty witches all gathering at tables and talking. But to make matters worse, he saw the ruffians from before, the leader especially, who was talking with Gothel and Grizzabella. He glared when he saw them, instilling bravery, as he got closer to hear what they were saying.

He found some kind of rock ledge and hid behind it. He peeked up carefully and listened to what Grizzabella and the leader of the ruffian gang were saying;

"Dragomir! I can't tell you what a pleasure it is seeing you again." Grizzabella smiled sweetly at the leader, who now had burns on his neck and part of his face from Toothless.

"Pleasure's mine lovey." Dragomir answered.

"I understand you had an unfortunate incident with some children." Grizzabella said, pouting playfully, "Do tell me, what were they like?"

Dragomir laughed, "Like I have to tell you anything. Rumor has it you saw them yourself, dragon and all."

She giggled in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh nothing gets past you my dear, that's why I love you so!" she gushed.

He smiled and kissed her hand warmly, "May I say you look as lovely as ever." He said.

"Oh stop it!" she laughed.

"So tell me what can I do for such a lovely friend of mine?" he asked.

"Well, I believe we both can benefit from the same thing." She explained.  
"Go on." He said, sitting down and drinking some ale.

"The girl with the golden hair; not only can she make you young forever, but Gothel tells me she can heal as well." Grizzabella said.

Dragomir smiled, "I like the sound of that bounty right there."

"And the dragon." Grizzabella said as well, "Would be worth a fortune for both of us on its own."

"That boy could be of use, perhaps there's more." Dragomir added.

"And others wonder why I rely on you." Grizzabella smiled.

"What of this spirit you speak of?" Dragomir asked, leaning in.

"Well…" Grizzabella shrugged, "He might not be of use to you, but he is to the witches. He can control the frost and the wind. Imagine freezing entire populations with that boy. Why after you destroy the homes and kingdoms of those godforsaken lands, imagine the leftovers we'd have to deal with." Grizzabella said, "With that spirit, we could easily take care of that."

Dragomir nodded, "Then you can have the spirit, he's all yours. But I want some of that dragon and hair." He admitted.

"Done." Grizzabella smiled, "And as a reward, I'll let you work on that dragon boy and see if you can't get some answers out of him."

"One more thing." He said, "That red haired girl…"

"What of her?" she asked, frowning, and then she scoffed, "Why she's nothing. I plan on making her a slave when all this is said and done.

"I could have her." Dragomir said.

Grizzabella seemed put off, "Why on earth would you want such a humble creature?"

Dragomir smiled, "Now, now, don't get your ninnies in a bind, I did some digging of my own. Turns out, she's a princess."

Grizzabella leaned in, "You don't say?"

"Why imagine the booty we'd collect for her safe return." Dragomir added, "That or…I could keep her and take her kingdom as my own."

"What use would you have with her once you've collected your kingdom might I ask?" Grizzabella snorted.

"Why I'd be done with her, right? Make her a slave or something as you presume. I imagine my queen to be someone of…higher taste." He laughed.

She seemed satisfied and then thought for a minute, "Tell you what, I'll give you half the dragon, half the hair…I keep the spirit…and you can have the girl. And I assume you'll be through with the dragon tamer by then so no need to fight over his blood am I right?"

Dragomir thought a minute and then smiled; holding out his hand, "Deal."

Grizzabella winked and took out a dagger and pricked her hand, "Make it blood one and lets you and I settle some old…flames shall we?"

He smiled and then pricked his hand and shook hers, "You haven't changed one bit, you're still one hell of a witch Bella."

She chuckled and shook his hand.

Jack gulped and watched them leave. He tried to get his head on straight. He needed to get out of there and fast.

He crawled along the ceiling as fast as he could and waited for the door to open. When it did, he breathed a sigh of relief and flew out as fast as he could. He reached the door to the cave and opened it carefully. He walked out and then took a breath, trying to think clearly. He took a few breaths and took off as quick as he could. He was glad he had found their coven, but he was horrified that they would be so terribly outnumbered. Not to mention the horrible things they wanted to do with Rapunzel and Merida and Hiccup. Shoot even he was in danger.

He was in such a dither as he landed by his friends, he nearly took off again to just be alone, but he desperately had to be with his friends. He almost didn't want to wake them and tell them what he'd seen and heard, but he knew that they should all be ready for everything. Night was coming soon and he had a feeling the mountain would be filled with witches and evil sorcerers ready to hunt them down at all costs. He took a deep breath and finally walked over to Hiccup to wake him up first.

"Mmm." Hiccup groaned, rubbing his eyes, "What is it?" he asked, looking up at Jack. When he saw the look on Jack's face, he grew serious and sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

Jack bent down and finally looked Hiccup in the eyes, "Wake the girls, we need to be ready."

**Sorry this is kind of short. Action is coming in the next couple of chapters. Yes there is a big battle I need to plan out so that will take quite a bit of time, but I promise to write it as awesome as I can for you guys. Hope you like it. You guys are amazing!**


	17. No Turning Back

No Turning Back

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup found themselves with Toothless on a ledge near the mountain where Jack had spied on the witches earlier. They watched in horror as more witches and ruffians walked into the mountain. Some were armed with weapons, and a few others looked like harmless old hags, but they all knew that underneath all that lie deadly magic. Now and then they would hear the roar of the creature Jack had described to them. Toothless kept quiet but Hiccup could tell he was itching to go fight.

Rapunzel was looking green, but very determined. Merida got bored at one point and decided to arm herself by checking her swords and weapons. Hiccup adjusted Toothless' saddle and made sure he had a few weapons ready in case. Rapunzel kept her frying pan close and had a sword ready in case, attached at her waist.

Jack watched as they all prepared, looking grim, "It doesn't look so good." He admitted.

Hiccup picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt, he asked Jack to come over and show him how their fortress was mapped out. Jack helped him draw and then Hiccup did some thinking, drawing faces and arrows around.

Merida and Rapunzel came over and watched him. He furrowed his brows and concentrated. When he was done, he stood up and looked at them all. He sighed as he looked them all in the eyes and then nodded, "Are we positive we're doing this?" he asked, "Now's the time to turn back."

They all stood their ground and he nodded, "Okay," he began, squatting down to show them his drawing, "I began to wonder if it was a good idea to bring them out or keep them inside. The obvious answer is to keep them all inside. Jack, your job is to keep them from going outside. You stay by the doors and freeze it up good, take out any of them who try to escape."

Jack nodded, clutching his staff.

Hiccup continued, "Toothless and I will take care of that beast you talked about. We'll take out what we can but we can't risk them setting that thing loose. Merida, you're with Jack in taking out as many witches as possible, keep them in the mountain."

Merida nodded as well, looking nervous but determined.

Hiccup looked to Rapunzel, "Okay Rapunzel, you have a bit of a harder job, but I know you can do it."

Rapunzel smiled, "What can I do?" she asked.

"Your job is to find out where those thugs are keeping any powder and oil. You'll be spreading them around the mountain in secret. When the time comes, we'll blow the place to smithereens." Hiccup smiled.

Rapunzel frowned, "But I have no clue where they're keeping the powder…"

Hiccup sighed and looked at her nervously, "That's because, you'll be getting us in…you're bait."

"No!" Merida yelled, glaring at Hiccup.

"Merida…" Rapunzel sighed, holding up her hand, "Let's hear what he has to say."

Hiccup looked apologetically at Merida and then continued, "You'll be walking right into their lair, giving yourself up. That'll be the time to find out where they're keeping the stuff, Jack will be following right nearby. He'll get you loose and you both will let us in."

"Are you sure it will work?" Jack asked nervously.

Hiccup shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Rapunzel nodded, "I can do it. I'm not afraid of them."

Hiccup stood, "As soon as we take care of most of those witches, we wait for Rapunzel's signal. Jack you're in charge of getting her out of there, Merida and I will leave on Toothless. Once we're clear, Toothless will have the final say."

Jack walked forward and put his hand in, "Let's do this."

Merida put hers on top of his, "No prisoners."

Rapunzel put hers on top of Merida's, "No fear."

Hiccup then put his hand on top of hers and smiled, "Look out for each other. We can do this."

"Team Runaway." Jack smiled.

Hiccup growled, smiling at them. They broke apart and got prepared.

Hiccup looked over Toothless but then noticed Merida walking up to him. He was nervous she would be angry about Rapunzel, but when he turned and looked at her, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She held out her hand, "I just want you to know…" she started, "You're the suitor I'd have chosen that day." She said.

He stared at her and then smiled, squeezing her hand, "You're worth fighting for." He said. She smiled up at him and both were interrupted when Rapunzel came over to hug them both.

They broke apart and chuckled as Rapunzel hugged Hiccup, "Be careful." She said softly.

He nodded, "You too."

She turned hugged Merida fiercely, "I love you, sissy." She whispered to her and Merida cried, clutching her close.

"Don't get yerself killed." Merida choked.

Rapunzel broke from her, "I won't." she promised.

Merida nodded and then looked over at Jack. He came over and she hugged him tightly, "Watch out for her." She told him.

"I will." He promised, breaking from her.

Rapunzel and Merida quickly patted Toothless while Jack and Hiccup shook hands, "You've been my only friend since I can remember." Hiccup told Jack, "That's something I won't ever forget, Jack."

Jack smiled at him, "You're one of a kind, Hiccup. Better than just a Viking."

Hiccup smiled proudly and then looked over at the girls.

Jack nodded to Rapunzel, "You ready?" he asked her.

She took a breath and nodded, "Let's go."

….

Rapunzel shook as she walked forward. She knew Jack was above her in the air. He looked her in the eyes and smiled supportively. She knew he wouldn't let her down. She took a breath and banged on the door.

She backed up and waited, shivering. She closed her eyes to regain her composure and jumped when the doors flew open. She widened her eyes as she witness nearly five witches open the door with three ruffians. She gulped and clutched her frying pan close.

One of the witches laughed and they all came out to converge on her. She held her pan out in front of her, challenging them, "I'm here to make a deal!" she yelled.

Hands flew at her and she swung her pan and actually managed to knock a ruffian out. The witches backed up, a little shocked. She stood up straighter and was glad to see Jack get inside the doors.

She looked at them all, "I'm here to see Grizzabella. I want to make a deal." She said forcefully.

They all looked at one another and then parted so she could walk past them. She could feel them touching her hair and admiring it. She ignored them and walked with as much dignity as she could inside. A couple of witches who were cackling and gawking at her with toothy grins showed her the way.

She followed them and more doors opened.

She had to keep from fainting as she saw hundreds of witches and men in the giant room, all drinking and eating, some making trades, admiring weapons, making spells, even having arm wrestles. It got fairly quiet when they looked up at her. She looked around nervously and then took another breath. She walked inside and marched, much like her sister did, into the hall, her head high and her back straight.

She looked straight ahead, refusing to look around at the vast amount of faces in the room. She found the high table and saw her mother, Gothel stand up with Grizzabella and the leader of the Ruffians, Dragomir.

Gothel walked forward and held out her arms, much like she used to do for Rapunzel.

"Come to Mummy." She cooed.

Rapunzel stood strong and glared at her, "I'm not here for that." She spat, "I'm here to make a deal." She said.

Grizzabella came forward with Gothel, "I'm surprised you were brave enough to come to us. What amazes me is how you managed to find us." She said.

Rapunzel took a breath and swallowed, "I did some digging. Not that hard to figure it out. Now, can you make a deal with me or not?" she asked.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Grizzabella asked, circling Rapunzel and touching her hair lovingly.

Rapunzel cringed inside, "I need a spell." She said quickly.

"What kind of spell?" Grizzabella asked.

Rapunzel looked up quickly and saw Jack behind the ledge, then continued, "I want one to change my fate."

"Ooh…" Grizzabella moaned, "I see, and what sort of fate are you wanting?"

Rapunzel thought hard, "Love." She said quickly.

Grizzabella laughed, "LOVE?!" she cackled, causing other witches to laugh with her, "You can't be serious! Why would you want love?"

Rapunzel stood straight, "I want someone to love me back."

"Interesting…" Grizzabella said, still circling Rapunzel, "Who is the lucky lad?" she asked.

"Jack Frost." Rapunzel said quickly. This caused a great silence in the room.

"A winter spirit." Grizzabella said, a little surprised, "I'm in shock, I had no clue you had feelings for that boy."

"I do, but he's a spirit. I want him to be human like me so we can be together." Rapunzel said, hoping her story worked.

"Ah, young love." Grizzabella chuckled, "I like how you think, dearie. And because you came to us so bravely, precious flower, we will give you anything your heart desires." She cooed, and then stood before Rapunzel, holding her face gently, "You've made a wise decision, giving yourself up for love. And we reward those who seek us."

"I never knew so many of you came here." Rapunzel lied.

Grizzabella smiled and led her over to the high table, "We were meeting to discuss how best to bring you to us and the fates have smiled on us all, dear sisters!" she called happily, causing a cheer.

Rapunzel sat down, "All this for me?" she asked.

"Well…not just you." Gothel said, sitting down next to her and rubbing her hair.

"Which is why, you're going to help us dear one." Grizzabella said, "You want Jack Frost, as do I! But perhaps we can come to an agreement, if you tell us where he is."

"And that dragon and the princess." Dragomir added.

Rapunzel looked down and pretended to cry, "I left…" she cried, "Jack didn't love me…and my sister and the boy left together. They just ran off. I was all alone."

"How tragic." Gothel said, hugging her close and smoothing her hair, "This is what I warned you about my little flower. I told you how cruel the world was."

"You were right!" Rapunzel said.

"Of course I was." Gothel said, "But all is forgiven; now you are home with us."

Grizzabella stood and addressed the hall, "My dear sisters and honored guests, tonight we celebrate, for one of the four has come to us! Tomorrow, we search high and low for the others!"

There was a loud cheering that erupted and Grizzabella turned to Rapunzel, "And now, if you don't mind my dearest, I'll give you what you seek, but first you tell me everything you know."

Rapunzel looked around nervously, "I'll try…but…I'm not very comfortable with…his lot." She gestured to Dragomir and glared, "After your men tried to cut my hair."

Grizzabella laughed, "Oh, he just didn't know what it was for was all, but now he knows."

"Why is he even here?" Rapunzel spat, "He's no witch!"

He raised an eyebrow and then stood up. She stood quickly, looking nervous, he walked around and she looked over and saw something big covered by a tarp. He pulled it down and she gasped, "What is that?" she asked.

"That my dear is what we call explosives." Grizzabella answered, smiling proudly at Dragomir, "He's notorious for it."

"What does it do?" Rapunzel asked, hiding the fact that she'd found what she was looking for.

He laughed, "That, little missy, can destroy mountains and villages much faster and more effectively than witches can."

"This is why he is an honored guest as you are." Grizzabella confirmed.

Rapunzel nodded and looked away, sighing.

"Do not fret, little one, your troubles will soon be over." Gothel said, kissing her hair.

Rapunzel wanted to spit in her face, but kept up her act of being docile and sad.

"Tomorrow is our day of glory!" Grizzabella said happily, "We will share this flower with those who are worthy, giving us eternal life and then the real fun begins."

…..

Jack knew Rapunzel had done her part. And he hated leaving her here with these skivvy witches, but he had to start he part. He waited by the doors until someone opened them and flew out quickly. He hid by the front doors and saw a group keeping watch. He made sure no one was around and quickly froze their faces and then their bodies quickly. He smiled, walking by them as their faces in the ice reflected confusion.

He opened the doors and was a little surprised at what greeted him.

…

Hiccup, Toothless, and Merida waited by the doors. Merida was fidgeting, feeling nervous for Rapunzel.

Hiccup found her hand and clutched it, "Your sister's real brave, she'll be okay. And Jack won't let anything happen to her." He said, comfortingly.

"I know she is and I know Jack will be there…I'm just…" she didn't know what to say after that.

She rubbed a hand through her hair and walked away. She finally took a breath, looking out from the mountain and into the sky, crossing her arms, "Hiccup…what I said before I meant and I know we're about to go and face death in there, but I just want yeh to know that-"

She turned and he was standing right behind her, smiling. He took her face in his hands gently and kissed her.

He pulled away, hoping that was what she wanted and getting nervous that she'd punch him in the face. She stared at him, for once, not quite sure what to say. He backed away slowly, feeling like an idiot for doing that.

She suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him back fiercely. He put his arms around her and felt her body lean against his. She moaned softly and he smiled to himself. They were so lost in kissing one another that they didn't even notice Toothless staring at them, making odd noises and the front door open.

Toothless growled and they quickly looked up, taken aback, and found themselves looking at Jack.

He stared at them, not quite sure what he'd just seen, but then smiled and laughed, "I'd say about time…" he chuckled, "But there's kind of a battle to be fought."

They broke apart awkwardly, both blushing.

Jack was grinning from ear to ear and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless while Merida readied her weapons. They gave one last look to one another and smiled knowingly.

Merida blew her hair from her face, "Ready when you are, handsome." She said to Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned and looked over at Jack, "You heard my fiancé. Let's do this."

Jack nodded and smiled at Merida, "Ladies first."

She narrowed her eyes and smiled, ready to kill.


	18. The Battle

**I apologize everyone! This chapter was pretty crazy to write. Also it's my birthday May 29****th**** so I was celebrating all weekend of course. But I managed to keep up with this chapter and get it written. I so love all the reviews and am so happy you like it! Thanks a ton!**

…**..**

The Battle

Hiccup and Merida followed Jack in. They saw the frozen witches by them and laughed a little. Jack closed the doors and got to work freezing it up.

"I'm off to see that thing you were telling me about." Hiccup said.

"Be careful." Jack warned.

Merida stood by Jack, her arrows ready.

Hiccup gave her one last look and nodded. She smiled weakly and returned to her stance, ready for anything.

Hiccup walked over to the cage and Toothless' eyes changed drastically to fearful and nervous. He knew that whatever was in there was pretty bad.

He patted Toothless, "It's okay buddy." He whispered.

The creature came out from the darkness and Toothless backed up, growling low in his throat. Even Hiccup wasn't as prepared as he thought he was to see what he was actually seeing.

This thing was horrid and looked disgusting as well. He wondered how long this creature had been tortured and experimented on, but he had a feeling that all that torture and anguish made it very angry and definitely past reason.

The creature saw him and advanced, growling loudly. Toothless roared back and Hiccup had a feeling that the others would be coming out soon. Two different roars were most likely going to draw attention to them.

He looked around and then had an idea, "Let's go buddy."

…..

"The dragon!" Grizzabella gasped, "It's here!"

Gothel, Dragomir, and Grizzabella glared at Rapunzel who feigned innocence for a moment. They advanced on her.

Grizzabella came up and smacked her, "You little liar! They've been here all along haven't they?!"

Rapunzel glared at her and smiled, "Funny how my hair works on good looks but not mindfulness."

Grizzabella roared and smacked her again hard, throwing her back against a wall, nearly knocking her out.

"Gothel, you watch her. All of you with me!" Grizzabella yelled.

Rapunzel gulped as Gothel came at her with chains. Rapunzel backed into a wall and pretended to be scared.

When most of the witches and thugs ran out the door, Rapunzel removed the dagger from under her skirt and slashed at Gothel, who screamed in anger at her.

Rapunzel kicked her in the shins and got up running. She hid underneath some tables and waited. She had a job to do but she couldn't risk Gothel warning anyone else. Not to mention the barrels were held together by a chain and she needed to get them around the mountain somehow.

Gothel got up panting and laughing, "Rapunzel!" She called, "Mummy is not happy at the moment."

Rapunzel shrank down waiting when she saw something. She looked up and smiled when she noticed a frying pan by the fire, she carefully crawled to it quietly.

"RAPUNZEL!" Gothel yelled, looking frazzled and angry, "Come now, Mother knows best and she's telling you to come out if you know what's good for you!"

Rapunzel crawled as quietly as she could to the pan and accidentally bumped something. Gothel advanced on her and she crawled faster. Gothel lunged and caught her foot. Rapunzel kicked her in the face angrily and reached for the pan. She delivered one final kick to Gothel's face and grabbed the hot pan.

She screamed in pain and glared at Gothel whose nose was bleeding. She advanced once more, looking absolutely terrible.

"You're not my mother!" Rapunzel yelled, swinging the pan. It burned her hand but she was able to swing it successfully and smack Gothel across the head, knocking her out.

Rapunzel dropped the pan and cradled her burning hand.

She didn't have much time; she had to finish her job. She got up and ran to the barrels, hoping to find a way to break the chains and get them around the mountain in time.

…

Hiccup had waited for the majority of the witches and thugs to come out before he let Toothless deliver a swift Night Fury at the cage. He had a feeling that if he was going to take out this creature, he may as well put it to use. He'd let it have some fun with the witches first.

Many of them screamed as the creature came out from the cage, looking angry and hungry.

Hiccup stayed hidden for as long as possible while the dust cleared. He could hear the creature chomping on witches and men and knew that so far their plan was working. He just hoped the others were holding up.

…..

Jack and Merida were guarding the door. Merida shooting people in the faces and necks while Jack froze them and shattered the ice cascading their bodies. So far, no one was getting out.

They heard the roaring sound and knew the creature was out of its cage and ready for the kill.

Jack delivered a swift frost at one of the witches and then swung in the air and using his staff to shatter her while Merida shot two arrows at once, hitting two witches square in the neck.

She reached back and was devastated to find she was almost out of arrows. She decided to save them and climbed up the wall quickly. She pulled her sword out and jumped off, aiming her sword at the witches. She landed on one, killing it in the heart. She swung her sword around and slashed at a few witches, killing them quickly.

Jack was so impressed he nearly got bested by a witch throwing a spell at him. He avoided it quickly and knocked her back with his staff.

"Oh great, now they're using spells!" he yelled at Merida.

"What does that mean?" she yelled back.

A few of the witches she'd killed before suddenly shot up.

"Oh for the love of-" she roared angrily and beheaded them with her sword.

It didn't help as more witches from before were suddenly rising again. Jack grabbed her waist and took her into the air, flying above them and avoiding spells, "I sure hope Rapunzel's doing better than we are!" he yelled.

His door would hold for as long as possible, but he decided to see if they could distract the witches and get them away from it.

He knew they'd be attempting the door, but as long as they could keep fighting them off, they wouldn't get very far.

….

Toothless flew at the creature and fired at it. The creature roared angrily and swiped at them. It was now crawling up the wall with its many legs.

"Okay, Toothless, aim for its legs." Hiccup said, guiding Toothless. It didn't help that there were a ton of witches aiming spells at both the creature and Toothless, but Hiccup was prepared for both.

The thugs were getting out ropes, hoping to catch them both, but Hiccup was glad for Merida's instructions with a sword. He was able to cut the ropes and fire at the thugs.

Toothless shot at one of the creature's legs. It merely screamed and held on to the wall.

"It's okay, buddy, keep going, I'll take care of these clowns." Hiccup said, using his sword to fight off the others advancing on them. He got off Toothless and remembered everything that Merida had taught him. He got nervous though as a bunch of them advanced and he fell back. A thug planted a foot on his chest aiming a sword high when he was knocked off by Toothless head butting him.

Hiccup got up and grew angry when the witches tried capturing his dragon. He finally roared and beheaded two of them in one clean swipe. He had seconds to be shocked before he had more thugs advancing on them with a creature above them, angry and hungry.

Hiccup panted and got on Toothless again, letting him take off and shoot at the angry creature. When it fell on top of a bunch of witches, Hiccup was relieved but annoyed as the creature got up, devouring more people and then growling at Toothless. It may be hungry for witches, but it was mad at Toothless.

He found the doors to the hall and then flew through them. He yelled when a net attached itself around both of them and they crashed to the ground. Toothless cried out in fear and Hiccup found his sword and cut at the ropes. Hiccup looked up at the creature advancing as well as the thugs.

Toothless wanted to deliver a fire, but Hiccup held him back, "Hold…"

Hiccup waited until the thugs were closer, "NOW!" he yelled. Toothless fired and blasted the creatures and the others away from him, protecting Hiccup with his wings.

Hiccup cut them loose and got back on top of Toothless. He looked over and saw Rapunzel down the hallway, tugging at chains and trying to get the barrels out.

"Oh boy." He muttered, running to go help her. He got off of Toothless and used the sword as a lever to unattach the chains from the barrels. Rapunzel squealed and Hiccup yelled as barrels began rolling all over the place.

"Makes our job easier." He told her, "I need you to get a few more out there if possible. We'll cover you." He told her.

She nodded and used her hair to attach to a few barrels. She yelled to him that she was ready and he got back on Toothless. She got up behind him and then they took off, she tugged on her hair and when they got to the doors, she swung her hair out and scattered the barrels all over the place.

"Nice." He told her. She screamed when she felt a tugging on her hair. She fell off and Hiccup yelled.

He was relieved when Jack came over and caught her.

He looked for Merida and found she was being surrounded by thugs advancing, but she was holding her own with her sword, killing them on site.

The creature was causing chaos on some more witches but the minute it saw Toothless, it growled and climbed the walls. Hiccup shivered to himself as it crawled with deadly speed at them. It jumped and crashed into them.

They all fell to the ground and Hiccup was almost crushed being on Toothless as the creature snapped at him. Toothless clawed and snapped back, fighting it off. He finally fired at the creature and knocked it back again. Hiccup fell off of Toothless and held his chest in pain. Toothless lunged at the creature and bit it, firing in more spots.

Hiccup saw more thugs advancing on the creature with ropes and was relieved when Rapunzel used her hair to wrap around them and tug them back roughly. What she didn't expect was to snap their necks completely.

"Oops." She muttered, untangling her hair.

"Nice one." Jack told her, firing his staff at a few others.

Hiccup looked around and saw the barrels still rolling out. He ran to the door and saw the frost wearing off, but because so many witches and thugs were dead and distracted no one noticed it. He called to Toothless who was looking slightly hurt, but he could manage flying for a bit. He jumped on and flew towards Merida who'd beheaded a few more thugs. He reached for her hand, calling her name, "Let's go!" he said. She grabbed it and swung on.

"Rapunzel! Jack!" she yelled, "Let's move!"

Jack nodded and grabbed Rapunzel's waist and flew with her. She snagged a barrel on the way out.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked her.

"For a target." She yelled back.

They came up behind Toothless and Hiccup had him deliver a quickly blow to the door and they flew out into the night. Some witches and thugs were scattering out onto the mountain, but as soon as they were away, Hiccup told Toothless to light the place up.

Rapunzel swung her hair and Jack helped use the wind to guide the barrel at the mountain. When it hit the mountain, Toothless shot at it.

The whole mountain blew up, knocking them all back into the trees.

Hiccup and Merida were knocked off of Toothless and Jack held tight to Rapunzel but she crashed into his chest against a tree.

They all fell to the ground groaning in pain. The mountain continued to blow up multiple times and they all had to shield themselves from the debris flying everywhere.

Jack got up and pulled Rapunzel up as well. She was coughing and her burned hand was stinging. Hiccup and Merida got up and coughed as well. Merida was holding her back and Hiccup clutched his chest in pain. Toothless came crawling towards them, whining a little.

They found one another and watched as the smoke from the mountain rose higher and the dust cleared.

Jack was the first one to do a loop in the air and whoop for joy. Rapunzel and Merida hugged one another and Hiccup hugged Toothless.

"I can't believe we did it!" Rapunzel cried happily.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled over at Merida, blushing slightly. She separated from her sister and walked towards Hiccup. Jack was in the air, feeling amazing.

Rapunzel took a breath and suddenly gasped when she felt a shooting pain in her side.

She cried out and they all turned and stared in horror as Grizzabella and Gothel stood by her. Gothel had stabbed Rapunzel and stood over her with the dagger, smiling wickedly with a giant bruise on her face from where Rapunzel had hit her earlier.

Grizzabella was holding a book and smiling up at Jack, "Almost time, spirit." She said to him.

"NO!" Merida yelled and rushed forward. She was caught by a ruffian and he managed to punch her in the face and knock her to the ground.

A net was thrown over Toothless and Hiccup was held by Dragomir, who held a sword to his throat, "Let them go!" he yelled angrily.

"Jack run!" Rapunzel cried out painfully.

Jack stared in horror below him as his friends were in a crumpled heap below him. He suddenly felt a strange sensation around his middle and was tugged to the ground roughly. It felt like some sort of invisible chain. He was dragged closer to Grizzabella and Gothel.

Rapunzel held her side and panted, crying out in pain, "Please! Stop!" she cried.

"Rapunzel!" Merida roared, "You let her go now you skivvy witches or I swear-!"

"Shut her up!" Dragomir yelled, "Or lover boy here gets it!"

Hiccup felt a trickle of blood on his neck and stayed calm. He looked over at Toothless, who was struggling under the nets, looking upset and scared.

"Toothless!" he called, "It's okay, buddy! I'm here! Don't worry!" he said to it.

"How touching. A boy and his pet." Grizzabella laughed, "Now all of you hush while I finish what I started here." She said looking around, "I personally want to thank you all for taking care of my sisters. Without them I now don't have to share anything. I can have you all to myself."

"And me." Gothel and Dragomir said as well.

"Yes of course." Grizzabella grumbled, rolling her eyes, "Now, let's continue."

Rapunzel looked at her sister, being held on the ground by Ruffians hurting her. Hiccup had a sword to his throat. Toothless was under a net and men had terrible swords that looked torturous that she knew would kill him and do much worse. She looked at Jack as he grew weaker and weaker under the witch's spell.

He looked up at her sadly, "Rapunzel…" he said, "I love you too." He said quickly.

That was all she needed to hear to do what she had to do. She took the knife out carefully from her skirt, grabbed her hair quickly, and chopped it all off.

"NO!" Gothel screamed. Even Grizzabella dropped her book in horror.

Her hair turned brown. Even the strands no longer attached to her head were turning brown. Everyone watched in horror as she fell back.

"Rapunzel!" Merida cried, managing a swift kick at a ruffian and knocking him down, grabbing his sword to stab them. She ran at the others who left Toothless and charged at her. She managed to take her anger out and deliver swift cuts to them.

Jacks bonds were suddenly broken and he felt strong again. He looked up in horror at what he was seeing.

Grizzabella and Gothel were screaming in agony as they turned back into hideous hags. As they grew older before their eyes, they began to disintegrate into dust.

Dragomir stared in horror and Hiccup managed to grab the sword and do what Merida had taught him to do, he turned and stabbed him, "That's for my dragon!" he yelled at Dragomir, watching him die.

He ran and got Toothless out of the nets.

He turned as Merida and Jack ran to Rapunzel.

Grizzabella and Gothel were dead, turned to dust right before their eyes.

But Rapunzel lay there bleeding, her now brown hair short, with no more healing powers.

"No, no, no!" Merida cried, picking her up.

Jack held her head and Hiccup ran over with Toothless.

"Rapunzel stay with us!" Jack called to her.

"It'll be all right, Punzie, just hold on!" Merida cried, shaking her gently, "Come now we'll sing the song."

"Rapunzel…" Jack said sadly, holding her face, "Why? Why did you do that?" he asked her.

She reached up weakly to touch his face, her eyes full of tears, "You were my dream." She whispered to him.

His eyes watered and he stared deeply into her eyes, trying his hardest not to cry, "You were always mine." He told her.

"Punzie…please." Merida cried as Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and tried comforting her.

"Sissy…" Rapunzel said, breathlessly, "Promise me you'll be happy. Chase your dreams and don't ever let go."

"No, you won't die, I won't let you!" Merida cried, taking her hand. She tried taking Rapunzel's hand and putting it to her head, "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine…m-make the-"

"Meri." Rapunzel whispered, "I'm going to be fine." She smiled weakly, "I love you all."

Merida sobbed, holding Rapunzel's hand to her heart, "I love you, sissy."

Hiccup cried silently and put his hand to Rapunzel's stomach while Jack held her head, crying tears onto her face.

Hiccup looked at her sadly and she smiled at him weakly, "Watch my sister." She told him.

He nodded as he cried, wiping his face, "You were the bravest of us all." He told her.

"I was, wasn't I?" she smiled, closing her eyes peacefully. They all stayed silent as she died before them, a small smile on her once vibrant face.

Merida sobbed and Hiccup held her to his chest, looking tearfully at Jack who just sat there with Rapunzel's head in his hands. He moved over and held her to his chest while Hiccup sat there with Merida. Toothless watched sadly behind them.

Jack held Rapunzel's hand and held her like he used to in that tower long ago when she was a baby. Back then he was so afraid of her dying on him. Here he was holding her again, only this time, he'd failed her.

He put his forehead onto hers and began whispering her song to her. When he'd finished, he let one last tear fall and he kissed her mouth gently.

He felt the moon shining on them in that moment, but was too sad and heartbroken to look up.

He suddenly noticed something odd and looked up. Her wound began to glow a golden color and wisps of gold swirled around them all. Hiccup and Merida looked up and gasped as they were all surrounded by golden light that was coming from Rapunzel.

Merida and Hiccup crawled over to her quickly while Jack held her, staring at her chest that was suddenly healing.

The golden wisps disappeared and they all watched her.

She took a breath and opened her eyes weakly. When she saw Jack's face above her smiling with tears in his eyes, she smiled back, "Do you wanna try that kiss one more time?" she asked him.

He laughed and hugged her close while she took the back of his hair and brought his lips to hers. He held her and kissed her back deeply.

Merida cried happily and Hiccup laughed, wiping his eyes. Toothless wagged his tail happily and bounced around.

They all laughed happily as she sat up and hugged Merida and Hiccup.

Toothless was running around and rolling happily and ended up licking Jack and then the others, completely ruining the mood, but no one cared because they were all here, alive and happy…together.


	19. One Night

One Night

Despite all the injuries and trauma they'd been through that night, the sun rose with them walking away from the mountain and finding a lake to camp by. Rapunzel had no more hair to use for her powers, but luckily for them, they only had minor injuries at that point. Jack was fine with icing any bruises for them while Rapunzel and Merida wrapped bandages on any cuts or sprains. They all took turns cleaning up in the lake and by the time they had a fire going with food, they were drained completely.

No one really said anything. A part of them wondered if that night even happened.

Merida leaned into Hiccup who held her contentedly while Jack sat by Rapunzel. She leaned into him as well and he was afraid of her getting cold. Funny thing was that she wasn't even shivering. He looked down at her and realized she had finally relaxed into a small slumber.

He smiled and looked up at the others who were slowly falling asleep. He sighed and looked up at the sky feeling happy for a few moments. He closed his eyes to relax when he felt the air change very suddenly. He opened them quickly and shot up, waking the others.

Toothless growled, getting closer to Merida and Hiccup. Jack looked around and saw something in the shadows of the trees. He groaned when he realized who it was. He got up and aimed his staff at him.

"Now, now Jack, that's no way to greet an old friend." Pitch laughed from the trees.

Hiccup held on to Merida and glared at Pitch, realizing what he was here for.

Pitch walked over to them and smiled at Merida, "I have to say what an excellent job taking care of those witches. Now I'm free."

"Yeah no thanks to you." Hiccup muttered.

Pitch glared at him, "Careful how you address me, boy. I believe you owe me a debt of thanks, being I helped you find them at great risk to my powers."

"We gave you what you wanted, leave Pitch." Jack said.

"Not so fast, you only gave me three-fourths of what you owe me." Pitch clarified, "I'm simply here for the last piece."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Hiccup yelled angrily.

Merida stood up, however, looking sadly at them, "No." she said, "I made a deal and I'll keep my end of the bargain." She walked forward and looked at Pitch, "One night, then you return me to my friends." She told him.

He nodded courteously to her, "Of course, my dear." He bowed, smiling wickedly.

Hiccup ran forward and grabbed her hand, "No, you don't have to do this." He told her, his hands on her shoulder.

She smiled sadly and reached up to kiss his face, "I'll be all right, Hic." She said, "It's just one night."

"Are you ready dear? The sun is going down." Pitch smiled.

Merida shook a little inside and then took a breath, gulping, "Coming." She said dryly.

Rapunzel ran up and hugged her, "We won't leave until you're back here with us. I promise you Meri." She said.

Merida smiled at her, "That'll keep me goin' Punzie."

Hiccup balled his fists and glared at Pitch, walking forward, "If she comes back with any harm done to her, we will-"

"Don't stress yourself dragon boy." Pitch said, yawning for show, "I can guarantee you'll get her back in one piece."

Jack walked up to Merida quickly and took her aside, "Merida, he's not lying you will come back physically, but emotionally and spiritually…" he told her, "Just guard yourself well. The nightmares will be tenfold for you, but you have to hold on."

She nodded, now visibly shaking.

He gave her a hug, "No matter what happens, we're waiting for you. Find the happiest and most hopeful things you can think of and keep them close, don't let him destroy those." He said.

She broke from him and turned around to see Hiccup standing behind her, waiting. He looked just as terrified as she did. He took her hand and gave her a quick hug, "I'm not going anywhere until you're back." He told her.

"I know." She whispered, burying her head into his shoulder. He tried staying strong for her as they broke and she walked up to the Nightmare King.

She stood her ground and glared at him, "I'm ready." She said.

He smiled and before she knew it, she was enshrouded in darkness and her friends were gone.

They all watched as the sun set and darkness fell on them. Merida was gone and all they could do was wait.

…

The sun came up and neither of them slept a wink. They merely kept a fire going and stayed silent through the night, listening to the ripples on the water, the crickets in the grass, the owls in the trees, and the crackling of the fire.

Rapunzel was devastated to the point she separated herself from Jack just to be alone and come to terms with her fears. Jack sat in the tree, his hood up, hoping to distract himself from what he knew Merida was facing. As a spirit, he'd seen what the Boogeyman could do and he tried his hardest not to think about how much Merida was suffering. He closed his eyes and felt her pain for a minute. He knew because where she was going, only spirits could go and even spirits could feel pain and horror, only what they felt was ten times worse than what humans dealt with. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends this. He knew it was better that they didn't know. They were terrified enough as it was and he needed them strong.

Hiccup was in the worst shape. Toothless could even tell. Hiccup hadn't moved from his spot by the fire and barely blinked as he stared at the flames, waiting for Merida to come back. He was tense and agitated, but stayed stone still as he waited. He took shallow breaths and refused to look at anyone.

Jack was the first to notice the sun rising. He removed his hood and looked up hopefully as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Rapunzel looked up a few seconds after he'd noticed it. She shot up, causing Toothless and Hiccup to jump. Hiccup turned and got up as well. Jack flew down to them and they waited, looking around, praying she was coming back to them soon.

The sun was higher in the sky and Hiccup grew angry, "Where is she?" he growled, "That bastard had better bring her back or so help me-"

"Hiccup, she'll be back." Jack tried consoling him. But deep down, he too was worried that Pitch had lied to them.

Rapunzel stood straight and kept herself from crying as she waited. She wanted her sister back and it was killing her not knowing if she was alive or not.

They all jumped a foot in the air when they heard the most gut-wrenching scream coming from the woods.

It was the most painful scream anyone had ever heard and they had no idea what could possibly be making that noise it was so upsetting.

"Merida?" Rapunzel gasped. No, it couldn't be. Her sister was never afraid, had never made that kind of sound.

Hiccup took off with Jack and Rapunzel followed them as the screaming continued in the woods.

"Merida!" Hiccup called as he ran deeper.

He froze when he saw her in a heap on the ground. He got down on his knees and looked at her. She was here, alive. Nothing on her had changed physically. But her eyes…her face…it was different. She opened her eyes and shot up like a mouse and scurried away from him back into a tree.

She shuddered visibly, her body wracking from her panting sobs. Her eyes were fearful and mistrusting.

Hiccup reached out a hand carefully as Jack and Rapunzel came up behind him. Rapunzel's hand shot to her mouth when she saw her sister. It was Merida, but something inside of her had changed horribly. She wasn't headstrong; she was scared, like a little child.

"Merida." Rapunzel breathed sadly, tears coming to her eyes, "Merida."

Jack looked at her sadly and looked down angrily, knowing what Pitch had done to Merida.

Hiccup sat there, his hand still outstretched, "Merida, it's us. It's Hiccup, and Jack, and your sister…Rapunzel. Remember us?" he asked her gently.

Merida still sat clinging to the tree behind her, looking fearfully at them.

Rapunzel came over and sat by Hiccup, "Meri?" she said, "It's sissy." She smiled, "Remember?"

"I want Mum." Merida sobbed into her knees.

Rapunzel cried and realized how much she and Merida had left behind, their mother was one of the treasured one's they'd nearly forgotten. Though Merida and her mother fought, Rapunzel knew how much Elinor loved Merida and how much she and Merida missed their mother.

"I miss Mum too." Rapunzel said sadly, closing her eyes. She opened them and looked up, "Meri, do you remember that song? The one Mum always sang to us?"

Merida merely cried as she looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel took a breath and began singing the song she remembered just as much as her flower song. The was a different song, it had a different kind of power. This was a song their mother had taught them growing up. Whenever it stormed or was too dark for them. Their mother always sang to them in the firelight, holding them both close:

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"_

Merida looked up and sang weakly along with Rapunzel, relaxing her body slightly.

Hiccup and Jack smiled at her and Merida crawled over to Rapunzel and hugged her, "Punzie." Merida whispered. Rapunzel held her back and closed her eyes, "It'll be alright, sissy." She said, "You always took care of me, I'll take care of you. We all will."

Merida broke from her and looked to Hiccup. He smiled at her weakly and she clutched him close to her. Jack patted her back and then took Rapunzel's hand while they walked back to camp, Hiccup carrying Merida.

"Am I back?" Hiccup heard Merida ask him quietly as they trudged through the woods.

He smiled, "You're back. Told you we weren't going anywhere."

She held on to him tighter, "I kept thinking I was back, only…every time he tricked me, the dreams grew worse."

"Don't think about it now." Hiccup said, "I can promise you you're back now. You aren't going anywhere."

They came back to camp and Hiccup placed her by the fire near Rapunzel who held her hand, "We'll rest, Merida, it'll be fine, I promise."

Merida leaned into Rapunzel while Hiccup walked up to Jack.

Rapunzel hummed their mothers tune for Merida, who was slowly gaining color back into her face as she heard the familiar lullaby.

Hiccup got to Jack and put his hands on his hips, "What the hell did he do to her?" he growled softly.

Jack backed up a little and then sighed, "Hiccup-"

"No! You're going to tell me what he did to her. I know you know."

Jack looked sadly at Merida and then at Hiccup. He nodded and motioned for Hiccup to follow.

They walked a ways away so the girls wouldn't hear him.

Jack finally stopped and turned to face Hiccup, looking him in the eyes, "Whatever you do, you cannot tell Merida or Rapunzel what I know. Do you understand. Technically, I shouldn't even tell you."

"What happened?" Hiccup repeated, looking angry.

Jack sighed, "Pitch is the king of nightmares. He used to guard fear, or at least that's what I've been told. But something in him changed and instead, fear took over him and he became fear."

"That doesn't explain anything." Hiccup said, glaring at Jack.

Jack glared back, "If you shut up and listen you'll understand why that was important."

Hiccup relaxed his face and nodded, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just…"  
"I know." Jack said, continuing, "Pitch doesn't care about hopes and dreams. He only cares about one thing and that's hurting people with what they fear the most. It isn't just a nightmare about a spider or falling off a cliff. No. He goes after everything you hold close and he twists it and he tricks you and he makes you think it's all over and that everything is fine until it falls under you again into a million pieces so all you're left with is an empty spirit."

Hiccup listened.

Jack sighed again, "He forced Merida to fall asleep. I don't know if he did anything else to her, but, I wouldn't ask her if I were you."

Hiccup nodded.

"When Merida fell asleep, she dreamt of us or her home, everything she held dear, like shooting arrows and freedom, maybe kissing you. But as time went on, those dreams turned into nightmares, he twisted them and when she thought it was over, he'd make her dreams ten times worse. What you just saw in the woods was her thinking everything was still a nightmare. She might still think she's in the nightmare. Because he does that. He takes away everything. Hiccup…he took her spirit."

"So what are you saying? That she's not the same anymore?" Hiccup gasped.

Jack looked down sadly, "I'm saying that Merida has a long road ahead of her because of this. She won't be as brave as she used to be or spirited, but we can get her back on track, we just have to give back her hopes and dreams."

Hiccup nodded, "How do we do that?"

Jack shrugged, "Whatever it is she loves about Team Runaway, we show her tenfold how she's never being left behind."

"Why can't I ask her about what happened?" he asked Jack.

Jack looked him in the eyes, "She has to forget or he wins. The minute she remembers what he did to her, her nightmares will come back and that's more fear and spirit he is taking away from her. We have to break that control. She has to forget."

Hiccup nodded, "Then let's start now."

….

They walked back and Rapunzel was rubbing Merida's back while she slept. Rapunzel kept humming tunes to Merida in hopes it would help her sleep easier.

She looked up at the boys and smiled, "She almost didn't want to sleep but I told her that the minute she gets scared we'll be right here."

Jack nodded and walked over to Rapunzel, bending down, "I think that's a good idea. It's better that she forget everything. It will help her get stronger." He told Rapunzel.

"Do you think she'll remember anything?" Rapunzel asked.

"She won't after a bit." Jack admitted, "And that's for the best."

Rapunzel nodded, not quite sure what he meant, but even she had to admit she wanted her sister back and if Jack knew how then she'd follow him anyways.

Hiccup sat down by the fire and watched as Merida slept peacefully. He finally looked up at Jack who was smiling down at Rapunzel, sitting by her.

Hiccup finally voiced his next question, "So…what now? I mean, we took care of those witches and thugs, we found out about where you're from Rapunzel, we're gonna get Merida better in no time. Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Jack looked to Rapunzel and smiled, "I think maybe it's finally time we took you home." He told her.

Rapunzel looked up nervously, "I don't know…what if they don't remember me? What if it's too late?" she said.

Jack laughed, "Rapunzel, they have a whole day dedicated to bringing you home. I have a feeling they want to see you as much as you want to see them."

She sighed and looked at Merida, who was still sleeping soundly, "Maybe it is time." She said, "I just…don't know what to say or how to feel about it."

"You'll know when you see them." Hiccup said, "And we'll be there celebrating with you."

Merida stirred and Rapunzel shook her gently, "It's okay, Meri, we're here." She cooed softly.

Merida woke up and sighed with relief. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "I don't know how I manage to sleep in all this dirt for so long." She mumbled.

They all chuckled, happy that Merida was slowly coming back to them. But there was still fear in her eyes and her voice was softer than usual.

"Meri…" Rapunzel said, "Jack and Hiccup think I should finally meet my real parents."

Merida looked over at her and smiled, "You will?"

"You think I should?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida nodded, "Rapunzel it's what you've always dreamed of."

"But…Mum and Dad." She admitted, "I won't be their daughter anymore." She said sadly.

Merida shook off her fear and was happy that now she could put on a brave face and help her sister again. It was the one thing she was good at and no nightmare was going to take that from her, "You will always be their daughter and my sister, but these are your real parents and they miss you. I say we leave at dawn!"

"Easy there killer." Jack laughed, "You still need to rest."

"I've slept enough." Merida said angrily, "This is more important."

Hiccup looked to Jack and shrugged. Jack looked at him and scoffed, "She's your fiancé." He laughed.

Rapunzel snorted and Merida elbowed her.

"Darn right she is." Hiccup said, winking at Merida, who smiled shyly at him, but was feeling very warm inside. He could see bits of her old self coming back. It would take time but he knew that she was stronger than some boogeyman and she would be all right. So long as she didn't remember her nightmares and got through the rest of the journey, he would make sure she was safe and kept from any more harm.

"So…I guess it's settled." Rapunzel said, taking a breath, "I'm going…home." She smiled.


	20. Homecoming

Homecoming

Rapunzel stood with her friends on the balcony waiting to meet her parents. They'd told the guards that she was the lost princess and she'd finally come home. Merida held her hand firmly while they looked out at the beautiful kingdom. Jack sat on the ledge by Hiccup, both looking anxious.

Rapunzel took deep breaths, wondering what her parents were like and if they were truly her family.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look at the king and queen step out.

Rapunzel walked forward tentatively, looking deeply into her mother's eyes. Those eyes…she knew those eyes.

The queen walked forward, reaching a hand out, tears forming. She touched Rapunzel's face gently as though it was a dream and she was clinging to it. Rapunzel smiled tearfully at her mother who brought her to her chest quickly. Rapunzel looked behind her mother and could see her father and knew she'd recognized that face. She smiled up at him and he cried as he brought his wife and baby girl to his arms.

Hiccup walked over to Merida and smiled as she cried watching her sister with her family.

Jack watched happily from the ledge when he was suddenly heartbroken inside. All this time her family was here and he'd taken her so far away. Not only that but a new thought occurred to him; this was it.

He looked at Rapunzel with her family and inside he knew that now she was a princess and would have to rule her kingdom. She'd meet a wonderful prince and live happily ever after. He couldn't be a part of that. The king and queen couldn't even see him. He looked over and saw Hiccup holding Merida as they smiled at the reunion, but Jack couldn't join in. He didn't know what to think or how to feel and without warning, he stood up and quickly flew away.

Hiccup looked back and realized Jack was gone, he was about to go to the ledge when Rapunzel brought her parents to Merida and Hiccup.

"Mother, Father, this is my sister, Merida. Her family took care of me." Rapunzel explained, "My captor abandoned me and I was ill. I was brought to Merida's family and I was raised with love." She said, smiling at her sister.

Merida reached out a hand, only to be brought in by a fierce hug from Rapunzel's mother. Her father also brought her in for a hug. Merida broke from them and smiled as they looked at her warmly. They then looked to Hiccup who smiled awkwardly.

"This is Hiccup, he's from Berk." Rapunzel explained, "He's my sister's betrothed and good friend. He saved our lives countless times." Rapunzel said proudly. Hiccup extended a hand to be courteous, only to be hugged as well. He was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless.

He looked up at Toothless, hiding on the roof behind everyone and gave him a thumbs up.

"And this is Jack!" Rapunzel said happily, walking over, "He-" she looked and suddenly realized that he wasn't there. She was in shock. She walked over to the ledge and didn't see him. She looked to Merida and Hiccup who shrugged.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked coming over.

Rapunzel opened her mouth for a moment, then shut it quickly, shaking her head, "Nothing." She said quietly.

"Let's go inside and celebrate!" her father said happily.

"Wait! There is someone else you should meet." Rapunzel said, and then averted her eyes to the rooftop where Toothless sat. She looked back at her parents awkwardly, "Just…promise not to freak out."

"What?" her father laughed.

"I promise you he's harmless and he won't hurt anyone. He's a good friend of ours and saved us many times." She said.

Hiccup walked forward, "Maybe I should explain." He laughed, rubbing his neck, "Where I come from…we have these strange pets."

The king and queen raised their eyebrows and looked at one another, not sure what to think.

Hiccup continued, "Well, I have one and he's…he's behind you now."

Toothless had crawled down behind the king and queen, sitting nicely for them.

They turned and gasped in alarm.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel yelled.

The king blocked his wife and Rapunzel from the creature they were staring at. Rapunzel walked over to Toothless and they watched in amazement as she pet it gently and he gave her a toothless grin.

"Mom…Dad…This is Toothless." She said smiling, "He's a dragon."

They stared in horror at the creature until it wagged its tail and nuzzled Rapunzel.

Her mother laughed in alarm, "I'll be…" she whispered.

"Well…" her father shrugged, "I guess stranger things have happened." He admitted, "Then he is an honored guest."

Hiccup was relieved and made sure Toothless was on his best behavior as the king and queen led them all inside.

Rapunzel stayed outside for a moment and looked back at the ledge as though hoping Jack was really there.

He wasn't.

She sighed, feeling heartbroken and finally walked in after her family.

….

Jack sat on the rooftop watching the news spread that the lost princess had come home. Children were celebrating in the streets with their families. Villagers were making decorations and getting out festival foods and music.

Meanwhile, Jack was the only one not celebrating.

He was so happy Rapunzel had come home and that she had found her family. He couldn't be happier about that. But that meant it was time to let her go. It killed him inside to do this again, but he knew it was for the best.

"Well buddy, aren't you a sight." A voice said behind him. He turned and found Hiccup jumping off of Toothless and landing next to him on the rooftop. Toothless flew down to the village. It wasn't news anymore considering guards had been running out of the castle with news that there was a dragon who'd helped the princess come home and he was friendly. Now Toothless was sort of a celebrity. He was enjoying getting food from the children and getting love and attention.

"What a ham." Hiccup laughed as Toothless shook his leg when a little girl pet his sensitive spot.

Jack had to laugh but feel slightly jealous. A dragon was being celebrated more than he was and he'd helped Rapunzel long before Toothless. He groaned to himself when he realized he was jealous of a dragon.

Hiccup laughed at him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're avoiding Rapunzel."

Jack ignored him.

"Look, she's kind of heartbroken Jack, she really wanted her parents to see you."

"They can't see me Hiccup." He said sadly.

"Listen, she's up there telling them about you right now. I bet you anything they'll see you." Hiccup said.

"It doesn't matter." Jack mumbled.

"How can it not matter? Jack you saved her life, twice! You brought her home!" Hiccup said.

Jack stood angrily, staring at him, "It's not fair!" he yelled, "You're right I did all that, but none of it matters, and you know why? It's because I'm a spirit! She's a princess, she's a human! I am not! You at least get to marry Merida and live a long and happy life with her! I…can't."

Hiccup stared at his friend and felt sad for him. He was right about that, but he was still wrong about one thing, "That doesn't mean you abandon your friends, or the girl you love when she's finally found happiness. You stand next to her and never leave her."

Jack looked at Hiccup and his face softened, "I love her Hiccup. But I can't be with her." He choked.

Hiccup stood up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You can." He said, "It may not be marriage and kids, but you can always be there for her when she needs you."

Jack looked up sadly and Hiccup nodded, "And that goes for me and Merida too."

Jack sighed, looking down at Toothless who was doing small tricks for the kids. He couldn't help but smile. He looked at Hiccup who was motioning to the castle, "Now, are you coming up to celebrate or not?"

"I don't know what to tell her." Jack admitted.

"Tell her the truth." Hiccup said bluntly.

Jack sighed. He looked up at Hiccup and then smiled, "Merida's amazing Hiccup. You're very lucky."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks for helping me understand what Pitch did Jack." He said, "I don't think I'd have known what to do and I might have lost her."

Jack smiled, "Maybe that's why I'm here…for you guys."

Hiccup nodded, "Maybe."

Jack sighed and looked up at the castle.

"Go get her." Hiccup said. Jack smiled at him and took off.

…..

Rapunzel sat by the window while her parents arranged for a huge celebration in the kingdom. Merida had finally decided it was time to send a letter home and invite her family to meet Rapunzel's parents. She looked out and wondered why she was so upset. She'd met her parents and they loved her. Merida's family was even coming to visit, and yet, here she was, sad and angry that Jack had just left her again without a word.

She held the cloth in her hands, the purple flag with the yellow sun on it. She rubbed her fingers on the fabric sadly. She got up to go join her family when the window burst open and a chilly breeze rolled in. She turned quickly and saw Jack coming in.

He smiled apologetically at her and walked over to her. She dropped the flag and ran to him, kissing him quickly. He held her back, wondering if he was in the clear when she broke from him and smacked his face.

He barely felt it.

"How could you just leave like that?!" she roared. He backed up a little, not expecting her wrath.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you cared! And you just took off and didn't say anything!" Rapunzel cried, shoving him in the process.

"Rapunzel…" he tried.

"You listen here!" She yelled, ignoring him, "I don't care how long it takes, but I will help others to see you and you are not leaving me again!"

"Rapunzel." He tried again.

"We've been through too much for you to just take off and-"

He'd rolled his eyes and brought her to him and kissed her deeply. She moaned in shock and then contentment, leaning into him. He broke from her and finally spoke, "Listen to me." He said, "That was stupid of me to just leave like that, but I was scared."

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed, "Because I want to be with you…but I can't." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you're a princess and I'm a spirit. We can't be together." He explained.

She cried suddenly, "What are you saying? That you don't love me?"

"No." he said firmly, "I do love you." He said taking her hand, "Rapunzel I would give anything to be human and be with you for the rest of my life, but I can't. I was put here for a reason and it's not to be human."

She backed up sadly and walked to the window, "Is this goodbye?" she asked him.

"No." he said, smiling, walking up to her, "I will always be here. I will always love you. I will always want to be with you. But I'm a spirit and you are a princess. You are meant to meet the most wonderful guy and have children, have a happy life and rule your kingdom with love. I'm meant to watch over you."

She looked up at him, "But I want to be with you." She said.

"I know." He said, "And I want to be with you too, but you and I both know that that would be impossible."

She looked down sadly, "I don't know if I could love anyone else."

"I think you will." He smiled, "I bet you you'll find a guy as crazy as I am. And I'll be the first one at your wedding, watching you smile. I'll be the first one to see your kids and make them happy as I bring snow to the kingdom."

Rapunzel smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye, "You promise you'll always be here for my family? For me?"

"Always." Jack promised.

She hugged him and he hugged her back, feeling so sad, but so happy at the same time. He may not get to be with her the way they both wanted, but he was lucky because he would get to watch her grow up and be happy and he would help her find that happiness. He would always be there. He'd never leave her again.

…..

_Weeks later_

The celebration had gone on for weeks and both Merida and Hiccup had sent for their families to come and meet. Merida's nightmares were gone, thanks to Hiccup and her friends. Rapunzel was finally home and happy with her new family. Jack was doing what he loved best, causing chaos and celebrating with his friends.

Now here they all were, waiting at the docks for the ships to come in. Hiccup's father was on his way and Merida's family was close behind.

They could see the ships in the distance coming their way and Merida grew excited. Hiccup was nervous but knew he couldn't wait to finally see his father again. Jack watched as the boats docked.

The first to come out was Stoick, Hiccup's father. He was a big hulking Viking and he exuded dominance and power, but the minute he saw Hiccup, his arms opened and his eyes watered, "SON!" he roared happily.

"Hi Dad." Hiccup smiled, waving.

Stoick ran to him and picked him up for a bear hug, "Where have yeh been, son! I can't believe I'm seeing you!" he laughed.

Hiccup smiled and hugged him back, then brought him over to Merida, "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."

"And who is this charming young lass?" he asked, bowing to Merida kindly, winking at Hiccup.

"Dad, this is Merida DunBroch, from the clan DunBroch." Hiccup introduced, "She and I are getting married."

"Praise Odin!" Stoick boomed, gathering Merida into his arms tightly. She laughed and hugged him, "Welcome to the family lass!" he yelled.

The other boat was coming as Merida introduced Stoick to Rapunzel and her parents. They were slightly intimidated by him, but found him to be courteous and offered their kingdom to be the place of marriage for his son and Merida.

He obliged happily and then noticed Toothless, "Toothless, yeh old rascal! Get over here!"

Toothless bounded over and crashed into Stoick, licking him happily.

"Merida!" Rapunzel called, "They're here!"

Merida walked over to her and they held hands as their family got out of the boats. The triplets ran over to them quickly. Merida and Rapunzel bent down to hug them.

The triplets gasped when they saw Rapunzel's hair, looking sad and disappointed.

"I know." Rapunzel said, "But now I don't have to trip over everything."

They shrugged and hugged her happily while Merida introduced them to the king and queen.

"Merida? Rapunzel?" They heard Elinor cry from the ship, "Fergus! It's them! It's our girls!"

Fergus climbed out with her, nearly falling from his leg. Elinor ran to the girls and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, my beautiful girls." Elinor cried as she held them tight, "I missed you both." She said, kissing their heads over and over again. Fergus was happy to bring them up for a bear hug as he raced towards them.

"Great scot, lass! What happened to your hair?!" he laughed.

"Rapunzel, what did you do to your hair?" Elinor suddenly gasped.

Rapunzel touched it, "I got rid of it."

"Are ye alright?" Elinor asked, softly touching her face.

Rapunzel nodded.

Elinor looked to Merida who was crying as she saw her mother.

Elinor quickly gathered her to her chest, "My daughter. How I missed you."

"I'm sorry about everything." Merida cried, "I love you Mummy."

"I love you." Elinor said, happily.

Rapunzel finally walked over to her parents.

Elinor and Fergus followed.

"Mum…Dad." Rapunzel told Elinor and Fergus as they came over, "These are my parents. They've been looking for me for eighteen years."

Elinor walked up to the queen and smiled, taking her hand. The queen squeezed it, smiling at her, "Thank you for watching over my daughter."

Elinor nodded, "A mother's love knows no bounds, dear. She may not have been mine in birth, but she was in every way my little girl."

"I'm proud to say our families will celebrate as one." The queen announced.

Elinor smiled proudly and nodded.

Fergus came over and shook the king's hand and then Stoick joined them, "Am I addressing the honorable parents of Merida?" he asked.

"That ye are, lad." Fergus said proudly.

"Come here!" Stoick yelled happily, hugging them.

Elinor gasped, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Mum…Dad…" Merida said, taking Hiccup's hand, "Hiccup and I are to be married."

Elinor nearly fainted.

Fergus cheered and celebrated with Stoick loudly booming his pride.

It was a huge celebration at that point. Everyone proceeded to the castle to have a feast and prepare Hiccup and Merida's wedding. Jack followed behind and decided to have a little fun with the triplets by causing them to slip every time they tried stealing a cake.

He laughed as they grew confused and he had a feeling this was something he'd enjoy doing for a long time.

…..

**Okay, I'm going to stop there for now. The next chapter will be Merida and Hiccup's wedding. After that is the final chapter and then the epilogue. In other words, only a few more chapters left. You guys are amazing. **


	21. The Wedding

The Wedding

Well, Merida was back in her beautiful blue dress with golden lace. The only difference was that this time, she simply let her mother braid her hair and adorn it with wild flowers.

Rapunzel's mother had a bouquet made with lavender to help bring them good luck. And Merida nearly laughed with her mother found a horseshoe for her to carry.

"What's that fer?!" she laughed.

"You know it's tradition to carry an upright horses shoe." Her mother scoffed, "We'll tie it to the bouquet."

"Mum, I'm lucky. I've survived the worst battle in history and I'm marrying the noblest man." Merida said.  
Her mother looked sadly at her and Merida finally gave in, "Fine, I'll carry the blasted heavy thing."

Her mother smiled proudly and walked around her with tears in her eyes.

Rapunzel was wearing a white gown with her crown and smiling at Merida, "You look so beautiful, Merida." She said, breathlessly.

"I feel strange but mayhap it's the jitters." Merida chuckled, looking nervous.

"Nonsense!" Elinor smiled, "You are the most beautiful bride and should have no cause for such jitters. Now, we'll be waitin' fer you out here, soon as those bells chime, you waltz yerself out here, young lady." Elinor said and took the queens hand, leaving Merida and Rapunzel alone in the room.

Rapunzel took her hands and grinned.

"Punzie…I'm…I'm scared." Merida admitted, "What if this is a mistake? We'll leave tonight and I don't know what to expect and I'm-"

"Shush." Rapunzel chuckled, "You and Hiccup are in love and your families are joining together as are mine. You'll never be far from home because now you have three."

Merida took a breath and smiled, "I love him." She said, "Tis strange sayin' that out loud but, I guess it's true. I love him."

Rapunzel smiled sadly at her, trying not to let her emotions show.

As though Merida read her thoughts she frowned, "Yer thinkin' about Jack, aren't you?"

Rapunzel kept her tears at bay, she was no longer crying over the fact that they could never be together.

"I love him just as much as you love Hiccup, but…he's right. And it hurts every time, but I know in my heart he'll never leave me. He'll always be here." She said as she touched her heart.

Merida put her hand on top of Rapunzel's and smiled, "As am I."

They laughed when the bells chimed and caused them to jump.

"It's time!" Rapunzel squealed.

Merida did a small jig with her, laughing, "Do yeh think he'll like meh dress?" she asked nervously.

"What's not to like? I personally think he'll love it." Rapunzel said, linking their arms and grabbing her flowers while Merida strapped her sword to her gown.

One of Hiccup's traditions was for the bride and groom to exchange swords as well as rings and she was actually quite impressed with that tradition, so she, of course, obliged to that.

"Let's go." Rapunzel said, walking out with her.

…

Jack snickered at Hiccup as he stood at the altar in the woods, waiting for Merida. His father as well as a Catholic priest would be initiating the vows, being that Hiccup was Pagan and Merida was Catholic. Although it was a bit of a controversy that nearly drove Hiccup and Merida's parents into madness, they agreed that instead of causing a war, they would unite and simply combine the two.

Of course the matter of children would be next but Hiccup and Merida had already planned that. They were going to settle and create a new village where Vikings and Catholics could live in peace and where dragons were respected as well as the rights of the youth. Naturally, they hadn't mentioned that to their parents yet.

Jack smiled, "No offense, but you kind of look…"

"Knock it off!" Hiccup muttered, dusting himself off nervously. He'd worn a new brown shirt and pants that were clean and nice looking for the ceremony. He was worried Merida would hate it, but everyone insisted he looked handsome and that she would be pleased.

He took deep breaths as he looked around the forest by the lake. It was merely a ceremony with their families to witness. Once the ceremony was over, there was a big celebration being planned in Rapunzel's kingdom. Some of Hiccup's villagers had come during the week as well as Merida's. Even dragons started flying around.

Toothless sat by Hiccup and Jack, waiting just as anxiously for the bride to show up.

The bells chimed and Hiccup looked up at Jack finally who smiled at him proudly, "You know I'm always here for you, right?" he said.

Hiccup nodded. Knowing no one else could see Jack made the fact that Jack stood by him anyways more encouraging for Hiccup. Jack didn't have to be here, yet he was, standing next to his best friend.

Jack looked up and smiled, leaning over for Hiccup to hear, "Wait till you see her, Hic. She looks beautiful."

Hiccup looked up and turned around. He felt lighter than air when he saw her face. She was smiling at him and he didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful than she was as she looked at him, walking to become his wife.

Bagpipes sounded as she walked down proudly.

He smiled at her and she scrunched her shoulders excitedly. Rapunzel walked her a ways and then let Fergus take her hand to present to Hiccup. He clutched their hands into his meaty fist and smiled warmly, tears in his eyes. He nodded to Hiccup and then kissed Merida and let Hiccup lead her the rest of the way.

They held hands tightly as the priest and Hiccup's father both fought for the attention during the ceremony, but neither could care less. They simply held hands and smiled at one another. Not once did either look away, not even when a ribbon was wrapped around their hands intermingled with Merida's plaid. Not even when they exchanged swords and rings, or lit the candles and exchanged vows in Gaelic and in Norse.

By the time Hiccup got to finally kiss Merida, he was more than happy to do so. She jumped into his arms and both kissed happily to the cheers of their family.

Hiccup's father immediately embraced them both happily, shouting about how he was finally getting grandsons. While Fergus and Elinor ran up to hug the happy couple.

The priest merely shrugged and shook his head as he walked a way. He'd be enjoying the mead and wine tonight for sure for sharing the altar with a Pagan.

Rapunzel finally came up and hugged them both before they clasped hands and walked to the sound of bagpipes as they went to start the festivities. Toothless bounded along behind them happily.

Everyone walked out and Rapunzel was suddenly left with Jack. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sure you don't want a wedding?" Rapunzel teased.

He laughed half-heartedly. Deep down he really wanted one, but he was still coming to terms with the fact that he was a spirit and she was a princess. All he could do was watch over her.

She took his hand and led him to the party.

…..

It was a success! Wine and honey-mead was served, music and games were played, and the whole kingdom celebrated the marriage.

The only people who were celebrating quietly were Team Runaway.

Once they'd made the toast and done the rest of the usual rituals, the four of them gathered in the castle while everyone partied away in the kingdom.

Merida and Hiccup were changing for their departure. They would travel and build a new village where all were welcome and their destinies could be free.

Merida hugged Jack while they waited for Hiccup and Toothless.

"I'll miss you." She cried into his shoulder.

He chuckled, "I'll miss you too you little spitfire."

She smiled up at him, "Will you come and see us?"

"You kidding? I'm all for causing some chaos in your village." He laughed.

"I'm holding you to it." She said as she turned to Rapunzel.

Hiccup finally came in with Toothless and walked up to Jack, shaking his hand, "I guess this is it." He said sadly.

"Nah, just for now." Jack reassured him.

Hiccup nodded, "You're my best friend Jack. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Jack smiled as Hiccup embraced him. He hugged him back while Hiccup walked up to Rapunzel.

"Thanks for getting us hitched." He laughed as he hugged her, "Maybe you aren't so crazy after all."

She sighed, "Take care of my sister."

"You know I will. But more than that I have a feeling she'll be taking care of me." He laughed.

Rapunzel giggled.

Toothless walked up and Jack patted his head, "See ya, buddy."

Rapunzel hugged him quickly, "Oh Toothless, I'll miss you so much!" she cried.

Hiccup got on Toothless and Merida gave her sister one last hug before she climbed up next to Hiccup.

"Don't forget Team Runaway!" Jack said as he stood next to Rapunzel.

Hiccup and Merida smiled as she put her arms around his middle.

Jack held Rapunzel's hand as they took off into the night, waving goodbye to everyone in the kingdom.

Rapunzel's tears flowed and Jack held her, "I can't believe they're gone." She admitted, choking on her sobs.

"They aren't gone." Jack smiled, "And neither am I. They're just off to find a new adventure together." He admitted.

"Guess that means it's our turn." Rapunzel chuckled, wiping her eyes.

Jack smiled, "No, just you."


	22. The End

The End

Jack did well on his promise and never left Rapunzel after Hiccup and Merida left. For months he watched as she helped her parents rule the kingdom and did a fantastic job doing so. She had a family and love. She never had to use her powers again and was free now to be who she wanted to be.

Jack would visit her every night and they would stay up late painting and talking together. But the best times were when she got to ride her horse Maximus into the woods and chase him. He'd zigzag through trees and tease her. It was the most fun he'd had. That was until the day she bumped into someone unexpected.

Jack had lost her for a moment and got nervous until he noticed she had actually fallen off her horse and landed on a man. He was a fugitive who'd stolen something from the castle. He watched as the guards came up to her and even her freaking horse was ready to take the guy down. But she got in between them and fought for him to go free. Saying that if he gave back what he stole and came back to the kingdom to earn an honest living, he would be spared.

He agreed begrudgingly and Jack wanted to wipe the smirk off the guys face for a while.

But over time, the man, named Eugene as it turned out, did well on his oath and served the kingdom well. He repaid his debts and got to know Rapunzel over time. Jack would watch as days went by and Rapunzel spent more time with Eugene and less time with him. At night she'd paint his face and talk to Jack about how she felt. And over time as Jack watched Eugene and Rapunzel, he found he was jealous of the way he looked at her. He looked at Rapunzel as a friend would, as someone who saw the beauty in what she did and cared for her. His eyes would light up when she danced and painted for him. He was a snarky son of a bitch though and liked to tease Rapunzel and make her laugh. And Jack knew how perfect he was for her.

Jack never left her side, not even on her wedding day as he stood next to her, walking with her down the aisle, giving her grins and kisses on the cheek, causing her to blush excitedly.

She gave him one last look as she said the words "I Do" to Eugene and kissed the man she was to be married to. Jack watched sadly as she walked away, but she still saw Jack and she still managed to give him a smile and eventually a kiss on the cheek when they were alone.

He had put some frost on her flowers as a way to say goodbye as he told her we was going to visit Merida and Hiccup now.

She knew he'd come back, he always did. Just as much as he knew she still loved him.

…..

Hiccup and Merida had many children and a village to call home. Eugene and Rapunzel had settled down to rule the kingdom and have children as well. And Jack was pleased to say that their children could see him. He always played with the kids; making snowball fights in their villages and helping them learn to skate. He even helped Rapunzel's daughter with a painting one day.

Over time, their kids grew up and Rapunzel's daughter married Hiccup and Merida's son, joining the two villages to help bring about a better place.

But with time, came death.

Merida was the first to die of all of them. She'd grown old and had had a full life. Rapunzel was just as old, but never left her side in the end. All four of them were together again as she said her final words to her family and friends.

Jack never forgot her words to him, "Watch over our children."

A promise he always kept, even after Hiccup, Toothless, and Rapunzel had all passed away.

Eventually, the world changed. Dragons were now extinct, villages turned into towns and cities, rulers became politicians, and the twenty-first century crept up on Jack.

But one thing never did change. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene's children, saw him. They may have all scattered into different parts of the world, causing Jack to nearly lose them, but he always managed to find one child who saw him that he knew belonged to his friends.

Until 2012.

…

He'd lost track of where their children were and could not be seen anymore. He was devastated and angry. He wanted his friends back and missed them every day, never forgetting their many adventures together. But as he looked up at the moon, he knew now that his friends were gone and he was simply a winter spirit with no one to believe in him.

It wasn't until he became a Guardian, discovering his past and what it all meant that he finally found a descendent.

His name was Jamie. And the more he saw Jack and helped others believe, the more Jack saw Hiccup's hair, the way it crossed his forehead. He saw Merida's mischievous grin and adventurous spirit. He even saw Rapunzel's heart.

He became part of the Guardians who protected children all over the world and eventually they became his new friends. He helped them fight evil that threatened the children, just like how he helped his friends from before. He found he understood who he was and why he was here. He was loved, believed in, and he belonged.

Jack was a Guardian and he finally understood what it all meant. That Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel had all needed him the most and he became their Guardian over time. And he was meant to always watch over them, even if it was only their children's children through the generations. He was meant to help others and protect them.

But after so long, nearly 800 years of being a Guardian, Jack was finally ready to let go.

He'd seen ages and ages of changes, watched battles fought and won, seasons come and go, and people move on. And now it was his turn as he looked up at the moon. He merely smiled and the moon smiled back at him.

He closed his eyes and thought about his friends. He thought about flying with Hiccup in the air, watching Rapunzel paint his face on the bricks of her kingdom, Merida helping him fight. He smiled and was lifted into the darkness.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

He was in some kind of forest, walking. He still held his staff, but somehow, it felt…useless. He threw it down and kept walking. It was very dark until he came to a clearing where a fire was going by a lake. He looked across the lake and saw lanterns in the sky. He walked over to them and gasped; they were Rapunzel's lanterns.

He smiled, thinking he was dreaming, until he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over quickly and gasped, smiling.

"About time, you." Merida chuckled.

"Merida!" Jack gasped again, "You! It's really you! How? What?"

She laughed as Hiccup came over, his arm around her, "We've been waiting for you, Jack." He smiled.

Jack lunged at Hiccup and Merida, hugging them fiercely. He couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes. He'd missed his friends so much and it was amazing to hug them again.

He broke apart and stared at them. It was just like it used to be.

Merida was young, her red, fiery hair shining in the starlight all around her. Hiccup with his shaggy hair and freckles. Only now, he had both his legs.

"Hiccup! Your leg!" Jack said happily.

"Yeah!" Hiccup laughed, lifting his leg, "Perks of being in heaven or whatever this is."

"Are we in heaven?" Jack asked.

Merida shrugged, "Not sure, but if yeh ask meh, it's even better than in the books." She winked.

Jack smiled and looked over as Toothless walked up to him, "You're here too, buddy!" Jack cried happily.

Toothless wiggled his tail and nuzzled Jack with his nose.

Jack looked up at the lanterns and then wondered aloud, "Where is she?" he asked them.

Hiccup smiled at him and held Merida close, "She's been waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"She never left you, Jack. She's been waiting for you for a long time." Merida answered.

"We all have." Hiccup said.

Jack looked up and sure enough, he saw her. She had long flowing blonde hair again, only it went past her back was all. She had adorned it with flowers. She stared into the night sky at the lanterns. He walked up to her and she turned, smiling at him, her green eyes shining.

He stood in front of her, crying as he took her hand, "You." He whispered.

She touched his cheek, "You." She whispered back.

She pulled him in gently to kiss him deeply and he'd never felt more alive in his life.

He didn't want it to end. If this was a dream he prayed it would never end.

They broke apart and he was so relieved she was still there.

"I'm so scared this is a dream." He admitted.

She shook her head, "It's not, Jack. I promise."

"I missed you so much." He cried.

"Me too." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Am I really here with you all forever now?" he asked her.

She grinned, nodding, "Forever."

"Team Runaway." Hiccup laughed, coming over with Merida and Toothless.

Jack was surrounded by his friends as he held Rapunzel to him, sobbing on her shoulder, "Your kids were so beautiful." He told them.

"We know, you took such good care of them Jack." Merida smiled.

"But now we're together again, ready for a whole new adventure." Hiccup said.

Jack looked up, "What kind of adventure?" he asked.

"The best kind." Hiccup answered, taking Merida's hand.

Merida took Rapunzel's hand and Rapunzel took Jack's.

"The kind where we're all together." Rapunzel said, looking into his eyes.

They all turned to watch the lanterns light the sky, holding hands like they did in the past.

Jack looked up at the moon and smiled. The moon smiled back.

**Tears in my eyes right now, no joke! Well, that's it everyone. And I just want to say thank you for all your support and love with this story. I loved writing it and for you guys it was worth it. I am going to write another Big Four Fanfic soon, it won't be for a while though, but keep your eyes peeled. **

**~Emily (aka Geminisonic)**


End file.
